Her Dancing
by Vitsippa
Summary: Kyo and his friends are planning to destroy the Mibu clan. But they didn't expect a dancing princess to get in their way... KyoxYuya, HotaruxOC
1. Prologue

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo!

**Her Dancing**

**Prologue**

_As I stood there, looking out on the meadow which was bathing in moonlight, I got the feeling that something was about to happen. It was like the air was waving of some kind of electricity. A wind flew past me and I swear I could hear a voice calling my name. _

_Then I saw the shape of a woman on the meadow. My eyes widened. _

"_Sakuya?"_

_It was indeed her. The long black hair and those soft brown eyes. Damn, does she show up in my dreams now? I cannot allow myself to fall for this woman. She already has one. She chose Kyoshiro, not me._

_Then again, a soft voice called me. But this time it wasn't Sakuya. The voice was more... energetic, excited, full of spirit. Then I saw how the shape of Sakuya changed. I stared at a woman, that was for sure. But the woman didn't have a clear form. All I could say was that she had long hair. But I couldn't see in which color. _

_Her voice called me again. I felt my heart beat faster. Why? Did I fall for this woman? Don't be stupid, how could I? I don't even know what she looks like! _

_Suddenly she started to sing. I heard some kind of melody in the background. It was a soothing melody that did something to my soul. It made me calm down. My eyes caught the woman again. She danced. Danced in perfect rhythm to the music. _

_I found myself get captured in her gaze. For the first time I really wanted to use the word 'beautiful'. No, even that wasn't enough to describe the picture that was happening right before my eyes. _

_I just wanted to see her. Who was this mysterious woman that danced so wonderfully and took my heart? I really want to know..._

**xxx**

The very second he opened his eyes he knew that he had been dreaming. Because he wasn't the kind of person that would be this revealing in reality. He was the silent type that kept things for himself.

"Damn..."

That dream again. Why did he dream like that? He hated it, cause it always bothered him. And this time it bothered him more than ever. Because he really wanted to know who this woman was. But why? She was just a woman in his dream, wasn't she?

"Damn, I need some sake..." he muttered as he stepped up from his futon. "Where's my damn pipe..."

Thanks to that dream, Onime no Kyo didn't have a very pleasant day.

**To be continued**

Lately, my motivation for writing fanfics has been down the bottom. However, I listened to this wonderful music and an idea just plopped up in my freaking head. I've always written SDK fanfics as sequels to the manga. But now I really wanted to try out this idea!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. We're all Birds in a Cage

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OCs!

**Chapter 1 – We're all Birds in a Cage  
**

Shiina Yuya took a deep breath of the fresh air as she looked out from her balcony. The wind made her long blond hair float like silk around her. Her emerald eyes caught a bird flying. The nineteen year old woman was very beautiful and what that shell of hers hid was a very strong, confident, high spirited and temperamental personality. But also a kind one, that cared about people.

Oh how she wished to be like that bird, flying there wild and free. But instead of that, she was like a bird in a cage, unable to break free.

Yuya had been quiet the whole day, ever since she woke up. Maybe it wasn't that strange. After all, today was the day she was going to leave her home.

That big beautiful palace with the big beautiful garden. She would miss it. And she would miss all the people in the town that lay just outside the palace walls.

Sure, she was of royal blood, her father named Shiina Nozomu was a daimyo. But still, she wasn't the least vainglorious. She was kind and she loved the people and the land her father ruled over. He had taught her to respect and help the poor.

She would miss the days she spent with the peasants out on the field or when she helped the women with the laundry. The feeling of helping was hard to describe, but could best fit in as relieving.

But eventually, even such a nice life had to change. She was famous for her beauty and her fitting as a royal wife. Before she knew it, she was engaged and was about to marry a future daimyo, very far away from her own home.

**xxx**

"_That's how it is, Yuya... I'm so sorry that I must let you go through this." _

_It was easy to hear that the lord blamed himself. He couldn't even stand to look at her, he was so ashamed of himself. Shiina Nozomu loved his daughter and that was well known._

"_Father..." he flinched at her voice. She sounded so calm and confident. Why, after what he had said?_

"_Father... look out there, at the land which belongs to us, our reign. What do you see?"_

_He thought for a while. "I'm afraid you have to tell me, Yuya. A lord like me has the tendency of describing things better than they actually are."_

"_I see happy people. They smile, laugh and have so small worries. They are poor, but still happy. Cause they are loved by their lord. They are loved by you and they love you back. We don't have as much powers as other domains... but filled so much more life."_

_The princess stepped over to her father and put a hand on his chin. She softly forced him to look up at her face and meet her eyes. His eyes had exactly the same emerald color. It was the only thing they had in common._

"_That's what I see..." she whispered. "Father, I know about our situation. I know why you do this. You're infamous in the high society. Other lords can't believe that you love your people so much and even be among them. And our land is very small. We don't have much power. Cause of this we're threatened. So the only choice we have left, is to let me marry the future daimyo of the mighty Mibu reign and our future will be secured."_

_The father sighed and took her hands._

"_Yuya... you're so much like your mother. I see her spirit in you. But I hate myself for putting this on your shoulder."_

"_I don't do this just because you say that I have to." _

_Nozomu blinked in surprise._

"_I do this for my people. I do this so I can protect them and their smiles. They are all important to me." Yuya smiled brightly. "I'm proud of being your daughter and I'm proud of being able to protect them!"_

**xxx**

That was the situation.

The name of the prince she was going to marry was Mibu Fubuki and was the son of Mibu Kyoichiro, lord of the Mibu land. When they got married Fubuki would receive the title as daimyo and she would be his wife.

It was noon and Yuya was getting dressed for the long journey. The beautiful silk kimono had a tone of pink and the patterns was that of flowers, birds and trees.

The woman who dressed her with quick and skilled hands was one year older and dressed in a simple blue kimono. She had long brown hair which she kept in a ponytail and her eyes was green as the forest. Her name was Hikari and she was a distant relative to Yuya. She was like a protecting big sister and her absolute best friend.

Yuya was happy that she at least would come with her to that Mibu land and work as her servant. Hikari was the only person Yuya really could talk to and share her feelings, even though her friend was violent, childish, extremely high spirited and very manly. They understood each other as they shared souls.

As her understanding person, Hikari threw looks at Yuya's face as she worked on the kimono.

"May I ask..." she said in a careful tone. "You're so quiet, Yuya."

The blond sighed.

"Hikari, I don't know... what I should say or how I should feel..."

"Be honest." Hikari said, which had absolutely no worries or even manners to be polite, not even towards a lord.

"I'll be honest to you then... In truth I don't want to get married to some lord. But at the same point I know I do it for my people, I might even save them!"

The servant was finished with the dressing part and started to brush the long hair, which almost reached the floor. Yuya sat down to make it easier for her.

"What kind of man do you want to marry?" Hikari asked.

Yuya thought for a while.

"At least someone I've met... Someone I love. I want him to be kind, honest, loyal and bonus if he's funny."

"I wonder if such lords exist, except for uncle..." Hikari murmured. She had always called Nozomu for 'uncle'.

"I didn't refer to a lord..." Yuya almost whispered.

Hikari stopped with the brushing and stared at her friend. An evil smirk started to appear on her face.

"My, my, what a nasty hime-sama you are! Are you planning on running away with a mysterious man from nowhere?"

Yuya couldn't help but smile a little. Hikari was a goddess when it came to cheer her up. She didn't have to do much to make Yuya laugh.

"I really wonder..." Yuya said in a smug voice, going in for the act.

"Who is he?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, he's a farmer from the north."

"When will you two run away?"

"Tonight."

"To the north?"

"Yes. And there we will raise a bunch of kids and they will all be fishers!"

They both burst out in laughter. They laughed so hard that the tears floated. Hikari hit her fists in the floor and Yuya held hard over her aching stomach.

"F-f-fishers!" the brunette breathed.

"An-and we'll live happily ever after!"

The two women laughed for a while, until they were totally out of breath. Yuya was laying on the floor, looking up in the ceiling.

"Thank you, Hikari. I feel a little better."

The brunette sighed and pinched her cheeks.

"Ow!"

"You worry to much! I'll be with you always! I'll make sure that you'll never get bored!"

_Bored? That would be you... _

Yuya smiled. She sat up again and Hikari continued to fix her hair.

"Hikari, you should also find a man."

The brunette gave her a long look.

"Me getting married? I don't think so! I don't want to be trapped in a marriage and never being able to do anything fun!" she said as she unconsciously brushed faster.

"But if you actually find someone and fall in love?"

Hikari thought for a while.

"If that ever happened, I would buy flowers and throw them around me as I danced to your singing!" she said as she quickly and skillfully started to tie up the long hair.

"What's wrong with my singing?" Yuya asked, a little insulted.

"Your singing is so beautiful. And I who lack both sense of tact and am tone deaf, that would be the most horrible dance ever! Not like your dancing at all..." as she said the last sentence, a tone of envy could be heard.

"But you would be happy as you danced?"

Another silence.

"Yes, I would be happy." Hikari replied at last.

"Then that would be the most beautiful of dances."

Hikari sighed as Yuya said it.

"It's so easy to be you, Yuya! You're perfect! You're beautiful, kind and you have manners, even if you can be compared to a tiger sometimes. Your sing and dance like a goddess. Oh, sometimes I wish I could be like you!"

Yuya was silent as Hikari decorated the blonde hair with flowers and beautiful jeweleries.

"Yuya? What's wrong?"

"I wish I could be like you, Hikari..." the tone in the blondes voice proved that she was close to crying. The friend froze as she just discovered that she went a little to far.

"You are so simple and strong. You walk straight forward, take the road you want. You can laugh off your troubles. You spread happiness around you. You don't have to carry such heavy responsibilities on your shoulders. And you're brave and have guts enough to oppose even the mightiest person. You are my inspiration and I really wish I could be like you!"

Yuya started to cry. She couldn't hold it in. Hikari was speechless. She could only find herself to hug her friend. The blonde cried so her blue kimono got all wet.

"I-I'm so h-happy that you're coming with me, Hikari! I don't know what I would've done without you there!"

"I'm sorry for saying such things, Yuya... I don't even have manners enough to think of how you feel..."

Yuya was only sobbing now. She tried to smile.

"You don't have to worry about that. That's just how you are Hikari. And you really flatter me!"

Hikari smiled sadly.

"Now, let's wash your face. I fear we can't get rid of your red swollen eyes, but whatever."

Yuya nodded as she tried to wipe her face with the sleeve of her kimono.

"And we have to put on make up..." Hikari did a strange grimace on her face that reminded of fear and confusion.

"Ah, I can do the make up part as you pack the last of your belongings..." Yuya said.

Her friend sighed out in relief. Hikari was her servant and she was the best. But there was _one_ thing that the brunette didn't have either skills, patience or even knowledge about... and that was _make up_.

"I'll leave for a short while then..."

Yuya nodded. No more words. Hikari understood that she wanted some time for herself before the journey towards her new home.

The recently become fiancee started to put on the make up carefully. Her voice was soft, yet strong as she started to sing. The wind was perfect as background music of the wonderful melody.

Soon, she would be on her way towards her new home and her future...

**XxXxX**

"Ahh, now I remember. Onime no Kyo... He was a legend. Many described him as the strongest samurai ever lived. The rumors said that he was a bloodthirsty demon that loved war and killing. As he went berserk over the battlefield people recognized him as they stared into his blood red eyes, the eyes of a demon. He spread fear and terror over the land.

What people didn't know, was that he simply was an anti-social bastard with a wish to be recognized as-"

CRASH

The big white haired man, simply dressed in only hakamas, had to find himself (as usual) stuck with his head deep buried down into the ground. His name was Bontenmaru, simply called Bon.

The doing was made by a tall samurai with long red hair and blood red demonic eyes. He was dressed in a black kimono with a big yin yang symbol at the back. By his side hang a 150 cm long sword, named Tenrou.

"K-Kyo, you damn bastard..." Bon muttered, not clearly heard since his mouth was filled with mud.

"You begged for it." the samurai said, still with his pipe in the corner of his mouth.

"The start was perfect though..." Kyoshiro happily said but had to cut himself off as he got a death glare by the demon, which strangely was his best friend.

"B-but that's what people say about you, Kyo! No need to be so mad!" he said as his blue eyes sparkled as he was a child begging for candy.

Kyoshiro, a medic. His short hair was black with a hint of blue and a single hair was standing out of it in a ridiculous manner. He was dressed in a white kimono, also with a big yin yang symbol at the back and blue hakamas.

"Bontenmaru! How dare you say such things about Kyo? I'll strangle you!"

Kyo stepped aside as a pink haired woman flew against the big man and started to hit him with a shakujou, a proof that she was a shaman and she was also dressed like one. Her name was Akari. However, few knew that her real name was Mitarai Toukichirou and that it actually wasn't a '_she_'...

"Hey, shouldn't the others be here soon?" Kyoshiro asked as he studied the shaman beating up the big man. He was referring to the rest of their group.

"I'm sure they'll show up soon." Kyo said, sounding a little bothered. Well, he was the silent type and didn't like to talk much.

"Hey, Kyo..." Kyoshiro started.

"What?"

"I don't know if it's just me... but you look kind of tired. Did you sleep tonight?"

The demon looked at his friend, his eyes saying "What kind of idiot are you?".

"Probably wrong question, Kyoshiro! Remember that Kyo is anti-soci-"

BANG

"Alright, that's enough!" Akari screamed as she once again punched Bon through the air.

Kyo just sighed and turned to the great house in front of him. They were currently staying with his master Muramasa outside the main city of Mibu land. Muramasa's home was a big luxurious mansion. The backside had a typical Japanese veranda and a typical Japanese garden. The whole property was surrounded by a stonewall. Behind the garden, on the other side of the wall, was the deep forest.

The group could be at peace inside the mansion cause nobody suspected them being there, so they could walk in and out as they wanted. They had to be careful though. Their group was wanted by the famous Mibu clan, which ruled here.

The leader was Mibu Kyoichiro or Aka no Ou as he mostly was called. On the surface the Mibu land looked perfect. But that wasn't the truth. The Aka no Ou ruled the people by fear and they suffered under his control. His son Fubuki wasn't any better and he was next to the throne.

Kyo and his group was against the Mibu clan, even though many of them, even Kyo himself was part of the clan. They had revolutionized against the Aka no Ou. They were now putting together a plan to crush him and save the people. It wasn't an easy task, since the Mibu clan was both smart and strong. Kyo and the group had to plan in detail. They didn't expect much of help from any other daimyo, lords were so focused on their own power. And they didn't think that the shogun, the highest head in Japan would care either.

Suddenly Kyoshiro shone up.

The other three people turned around just to see a woman with long black hair and soft brown eyes stand and smile at them.

"Everyone looks so lively." her voice was soft. She was dressed in a pink kimono and had a white michiyuki over.

"Sakuya!" Kyoshiro happily shouted and ran towards her.

"What's new in the city?"

Sakuya looked sad.

"Julian-san is sick..."

Everyone gasped and stared at her.

"Death disease?" Kyoshiro immediately asked. Death disease was a disease that often struck them of Mibu blood. Julian was also a Mibu.

"No, not the disease. I don't know what it is or even how to cure it. No one in the whole city knows. Yuan and his siblings have tried to find out but without results..."

"Is it that dangerous?" Akari asked nervously.

"He's turning more and more sick. He's weak and has a high fever and starting to get red marks all over his body. He's been like that for a week now and no medicine works..."

Kyoshiro turned to the red eyed man.

"Kyo... you couldn't-"

"My blood can only cure wounds and the death disease. Not other sicknesses."

"Oh, I see..."

They spoke of Kyo's so called _True_ Mibu blood. In the Mibu clan there was some people that had what they called _True_ Mibu blood. Their blood had special abilities as healing wounds and they could never get the death disease. There were only a few left of them and those with True Mibu blood were the only ones to get the throne. But Aka no Ou would refuse to give it to Kyo, who didn't give a damn about power.

"Julian-san... of all people..." Sakuya murmured.

"I'll go and try out some of my medicines!" Kyoshiro said as he turned towards the house.

"I'm coming to!" Akari said, determined.

"Kyo, Muramasa-san is here soon."

He nodded towards the black haired woman that he understood.

A while later, Kyoshiro and Akari had left the house in disguise. Sakuya had gone on other business. Since she wasn't suspected by the Mibu clan, she could move around freely. Bon were gone, probably doing stupid things on his own.

Kyo and Muramasa sat on the veranda and looked out over the garden. The master was a person that radiated kindness. Animals liked to be around him, especially birds. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed formally as a samurai.

"So, Kyo. There's something burdening you, am I right?"

"Nothing gets past you..."

Muramasa smiled. He possessed satori, a gift that made him able to read thoughts.

"I'm your master after all!"

"Damn... alright then." the demon muttered. He couldn't hide it anyway, so he'd better telling with his own words, before Muramasa started to misunderstand.

"I'm starting to have these weird dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yes. I haven't dreamed for years..."

"Or at least not as you want to tell. Everyone dreams Kyo." he sounded a little teasing.

"Whatever. Anyway, I started to have these dreams about one or two weeks ago. The same dream every night. It bothers me, it's annoying and it pisses me off."

"Tell me about the dream."

Kyo thought for a while. _Where to begin?_

"I'm standing at a meadow. It's full moon. I hear someone call me. At first I see Sakuya. But then it changes. She disappears and instead there stands a woman. I don't know how she look or who she is... she calls out to me and then start singing... and the nature start to sing with her. She dance."

"And then?"

"I wake up."

It was silent for a while.

"Has it always been Sakuya?" the master asked carefully.

"No... she hasn't appeared in the dream for three days now. The first and only I see is the woman."

"Hmmm... how would you describe the song and the dance in words?"

Kyo was silent, not really wanting to say the word out loud. But he couldn't fool this person.

"Beautiful..." he whispered at last.

"I see... strange indeed." Muramasa stroke a bird which had landed on his knee over the small wings. "And the woman's voice? How did it sound?"

"It was... lively, strong and excited... childish yet mature..." the demon murmured.

"I see... maybe that dream mean something."

The younger turned to the older.

"What would that be?"

"Well, I don't know..." Muramasa smiled teasingly.

"Damn old man..." Kyo muttered before he raised up from his spot.

"Kyo. Patience. Patience is a value."

"I know. No need to tell me that." as he said that he walked away. Muramasa was still sitting there and smiled after his pupil.

"You are an adult now Kyo. Adults aren't ashamed of things. But still..." he looked up in the air and saw the bird fly towards the sky. "To think that Kyo would be able to dream such things..."

**XxXxX**

"Huh? You had a strange dream?"

Yuya nodded as she took another piece of vegetable into her mouth.

"About what! Get straight to the point!" Hikari was already impatient.

The women ate breakfast on a meadow somewhere far away from home. They had been traveling for almost two weeks and were close to their destination. As they ate breakfast, the ten guards that were transporting them took a good long rest. The palanquin that Yuya was transported in was used as backrest.

"Uhm... I was standing at the streets of a big city in the Mibu land. And I could hear peoples minds!" as she spoke she started to wave with her hand, proving that she was very confused.

"Huh?" Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"And what I found strange was that every person almost thought exactly the same things!"

"What did they think?"

"I heard them say 'someone, help us' and 'save us from this suffering' and stuff like that."

Hikari looked very thoughtful as she started to dig in on a big piece of meat. "Very strange, indeed..."

"And then..."

The meatbit got stuck in her throat. The brunette coughed and tried to catch her breath. "You- you weren't done?"

"Nope!" Yuya smiled.

"Damn you! My meatbit!" she wiped her mouth and glared at the princess. "Quickly, finish! I'll eat when you're done, cause this is the third time this week!"

Yuya giggled a little before continuing. "As I walked through the streets and heard all the people begging for help, I recognized a person among them. I didn't hear the persons thoughts or anything. But the person turned around and met my eyes..."

"So? Was it beautiful eyes?"

"To be honest. I forgot how they looked like as quickly I saw them... but then the dream changed. I was standing in a palace and it started to rain rubies." as she said it, the princess looked up in the sky, as if the rubies were to rain down right now.

Hikari looked very suspicious. "A very strange dream indeed! Better forget about it!"

"You sure?" Yuya asked, a little surprised.

"You're probably just tired and confused after this long journey."

"Guess you're right..." Yuya murmured and smiled. But she just couldn't forget about it so easily. She loved rubies, she thought the color was beautiful.

"You better rest properly inside that small box... or walk with me and get some fresh air! It's good for the health!" Hikari said as she raised up on her feet, stroke off scraps from her simple blue kimono. The piece of meat was already gone.

"You and your health..." Yuya sighed. "Why did you stop with your studies anyway?" she said as she raised up as well and helped her servant to clean up.

"It was boring..." the brunette muttered.

"But you would be an excellent doctor!" Yuya sounded like she tried to convince her friend.

"Maybe later in my life..." she muttered.

The travel continued. Yuya was inside the palanquin, but let the sides be open so she could see the landscape as they were passing through.

"Hikari-sama! Wrong direction!" she heard a guard shout.

The road split up and the woman had been in the lead. Yuya tried her hardest to not laugh out loud. So typical, Hikari's sense of direction was probably among the worst. But soon, the princess was wrapped up other thoughts.

That Fubuki, she wondered what kind of person he was. Was he nice and kind? Or was he a real bastard? Looks was something she really didn't care about. Would she fall in love with him?

"I really wonder..." she sighed and leaned back.

She thought of her dream. She didn't know how it could be possible, but she was almost sure that the source to the dream was the wind that flew past her these days. Sometimes she could swear she heard voices, sad voices...

_But how could that be? Mibu land is mighty, powerful and perfect... why would people suffer?_

She fell asleep. and this time she dreamed that she was a bird in a cage.

**XxXxX**

Aka no Ou was a special man. He had short red hair and blood red eyes, as heritage of the True Mibu blood he was carrying. He seemed to be nice and kind on the outside but few knew his real intentions on the inside.

His son Fubuki was pretty much the same. But he seemed to be more serious with everything. He never smiled. He was tall with white hair and cold black eyes, unlike his father.

It was afternoon and he sat and enjoyed a cup of tea together with his father. Or he didn't enjoy the tea, he let it stand and turn cold.

"The bride will be here in a few days." the lord murmured as he looked at the flowers that was everywhere in the garden they were in.

"But we must find out a little more about this group that seems to be haunting us."

"The group, hmm..." the king murmured thoughtfully.

"Do you have any clue of who it can be?" the prince asked as he pierced his father with those cold eyes.

"I have my suspicions... I can at least see Muramasa..."

"Muramasa? Then Onime no Kyo should be there to!"

The daimyo laughed silently. "It should be possible. But for the moment being, we'll have to wait."

"But, father-"

"Patience, Fubuki. Patience is a value."

The white haired man flinched at the familiar words. "I see... you're using Muramasa's methods for things..."

"If he's the one behind this, then we'll have to think like him." Aka no Ou smiled devilishly. "Now, we have to move on with our plan. Just because some interference, it doesn't mean that we should quit, right?"

He raised from his sitting spot. "I'll continue with our plan. In the meantime Fubuki, why don't you start to prepare for your lovely bride's arrival?" he disappeared into the Palace building.

Fubuki sighed. "It's you isn't it, Kyo? I'm sorry but this time it'll not be that easy to defeat me."

**XxXxX**

In the main city of the Mibu land lay a store for weapons, clothes and other stuff. It was located somewhere on the smaller less famous streets. Many didn't even knew that it was there. On top of the store was the home of the stores owner Yuan, his father Julian and his eight siblings. They were all part of the Mibu clan, something nobody of them was proud of.

Hotaru, one of Kyo's group, was the former student of Yuan and he often visited. He was a man with golden eyes and long blonde hair that he kept in a braid. His ears were decorated with rings and screws. He was dressed as a samurai, mostly in red and white. His weapon was a double sided sword, one side was katana and the other a knife. He was a strange person with a strange personality.

Anna, the oldest sister of Yuan's family sighed as she once again checked the fever on her father.

"How's Julian?" Hotaru asked.

Julian was in bed and covered in blankets. His breathing was exhausted and he sweated a lot.

"I don't know... I think he's sicker than before..."

Anna sat down on the bench beside Hotaru.

"I really don't know what to do..." she sighed as she leaned her head down. Hotaru couldn't do else than stroke her back as comfort.

Anthony, Anna's younger brother came into the room.

"How's dad?" he asked. Anna shook her head.

"I see..." he stepped over to the sleeping man. "Damn... why aren't there anybody that know about this sickness?"

Suddenly another woman with black hair burst into the room. It was Angelica, a younger sister.

"ANNA!" she screamed.

"What? Be quiet, dad's resting!"

"Yuan! Yuan, he is..." Angelica's voice failed. She fell on her knees and cried.

"What?" Anna was shocked. Then before anyone knew she was already gone, rushing down to the first floor. Hotaru made sure Anthony took care of his sister before he also rushed down the stairs, worried for his master.

What he found when he came down was Anna stand with her hands covering her mouth. She was shaking in horror. The reason was Yuan that was sitting on his knees in front of her, sweating, breathing heavily and small red marks started to appear on his arms.

"Yuan... you..."

"Damn... why did this happen?"

Hotaru immediately stepped forward to help him up. But Yuan waved him off.

"Don't get to close! It might infect you to..."

"But we've already been in contact with dad! All of us!" Anna said, very upset.

"Then I guess it's to late..." Yuan muttered. "My head aches."

"You should go to bed!" Anna said determined. "Hotaru! You should go and bring Kyoshiro! Even if he doesn't have medicine to cure, he can still have some to brake down the fever..."

"Sure." Hotaru simply said and walked out from the store. Erian and Marian, Yuan's two sisters, had taken over the business part.

Hotaru hurried down the streets.

"Someone..." he muttered to himself. "Someone... help us. This land is rotten."

**XxXxX**

The night had fallen over Mibu land. The silence covered the mansion. Well, _almost_ covered the mansion. Both Bon and Akari snored pretty soundly.

One who didn't snore was Kyo. You could never tell if he was asleep or awake. This time, he was awake. He sat at the veranda in a white yukata, smoking and looking out over the beautiful garden.

He looked up at the sky. The moon was at it's last quarter. When he thought of it, he started to get those dreams when the last full moon disappeared. And in the dreams, it was always full moon, wasn't it?

"_...maybe that dream mean something."_

He thought of what Muramasa had said.

"Ridiculous..." he muttered to himself. But he wasn't sure any longer.

A sudden sound caught his attention. Familiar voices came from the other side of the wall, from the forest. He decided that check it up would probably be better than sitting and muse over a stupid dream. He put Tenrou at his side and walked towards the direction the voices were coming from.

Behind the garden was an arch in the wall, leading a small trail into the wild beyond. The persons was still close. He recognized Kyoshiro's and Sakuya's voices.

The stood hidden among the trees and almost whispered to each other. But Kyo had sharp ears, so he could still hear them. He hid behind a tree and leaned against it.

"I swear I'll do anything for the people! I'll make sure they can smile again." that was Kyoshiro.

"I know you will."

Oh, great. He came in the middle of such talk. He should just go back. But there was something that kept him there. It was like his heart ached a little.

Damn, maybe he had fallen for her after all. But she chose Kyoshiro. Why couldn't he just accept that?

"Julian-san doesn't look to well..."

"The medicine didn't work. I've never seen such a sickness before. And now Yuan's sick to..."

Kyo could hear how the woman sobbed. He threw a look at them. Kyoshiro embraced her as she cried.

"You're so kind, Sakuya..."

Kyo decided that this was enough. It was time to forget his feelings. He had to accept this, Kyoshiro was the right for Sakuya. But he couldn't help but feel sad as he walked back to the mansion.

_Damn, why do i feel so... trapped?_

He got into bed and hoped that the dream would stay away, even though he was bothered over Sakuya and Kyoshiro. He closed his eyes and fell into the sleeping empire.

**To be continued**

Thank you so much for your reviews! I got so excited that I fell out of my chair!

When it comes to all this about daimyo (or feudal lord) and their lands and such stuff... I've no goddamn idea what it means (I'm just a clueless viking) so sorry if you don't understand very much of it... I see it as Japan is a country and the shogun has most power. And then we have these daimyo (or feudal lords) that ruled over small domains (or whatever the name is...).

Lucky this is just a fanfic and no schoolbook...

Hikari is an OC I've used before. I really like her so I decided that I wanted her in this story as well!


	3. Eyes Captured my Mind

**hThere might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OCs!

**Chapter 2 – Eyes Captured my Mind**

At Muramasa's mansion, it was quite lively. 'The group' as they called themselves, had gathered to discuss important information.

Kyo sat as usual against the wall, smoking.

Kyoshiro and Sakuya sat beside Muramasa with a cup of tea. Bon and Akari was wrapped up in a fight and were joined by Hotaru.

A boy with almost orange hair and blue eyes, dressed in blue and white, sat beside Kyo. He had two katanas at his back. His name was Akira.

At last, the awaited person arrived. She was a tall woman with long black hair. She was dressed as a miko and revealed her body a lot. Her name was Izumo no Okuni, a famous informant. She worked as a spy for the group.

"Hi everyone." she greeted.

"Welcome, Okuni. Please, have a seat." Muramasa greeted politely.

The woman smiled smugly as she stepped over to Kyo.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Kyo?"

"Hey, Okuni! Get your face away from Kyo!" Akari almost screamed.

She flew towards them in a speed only rage could do. Okuni sighed and moved away from the demon. Akari now sat down beside and tried to get his attention instead. Soon, Akira and Hotaru was also wrapped up in the fight of who should sit beside him.

"Kyo sure is popular..." Bon sighed.

The demon didn't recognize the fight. He was in deep thoughts. Once again he could see the dancing woman he didn't knew the face of.

_But why do I dream of such things? And why do I even dream anyway?_

"Then! Everyone's here so let's start!" Kyoshiro said to get everyone's attention.

"Okay. I received more information from Shinrei." Okuni started.

"Really?" Hotaru asked as he heard his half brothers name. Shinrei acted as a spy to them as well. He still had the trust of the Mibu clan so he worked in the palace.

"Shut up, Hotaru!" Akira growled.

"The defense in the palace has tightened, so this might be more difficult than we imagined." Okuni said.

"What?" everyone said in choir.

"Well, I'm not surprised you haven't heard the rumors... they just started to spread lately. But I heard that it's getting close for a change in the upper power."

"What? Aka no Ou is going to die?" Akari asked.

"No, not that..." the woman shook her head, smiling.

"Then you mean the rumor that there are a lot of princesses on their way to the palace?"

It became silent and everyone turned around to stare at Hotaru.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked, bored.

"Well, no wonder you heard the rumors, since you hang out with Julian's family... But I'm surprised that you were able to understand it..." Okuni muttered.

"Princesses to the palace? Then it means..." Akira started.

"Yes, just like it sounds. The two princes, Fubuki and Chinmei are getting married."

"!"

"M-marriage?" Bon whispered.

"Then... if Fubuki get's married then he'll become the next daimyo!" Kyoshiro sounded upset.

"And if he get's the power, who knows what he might release..." Muramasa said.

"The shogun doesn't seem to know that the Mibu clan actually are plotting on taking over the whole of Japan." Akira murmured.

"But why many princesses?" Akari asked.

"Chinmei are going to chose one of them. However, Fubuki already has a bride." Okuni explained.

"He already has one?" Akira asked. "Then it must be someone special..."

"I don't really know any details. All I know is that Fubuki's bride comes from a far distant land and that she has been very coveted by other lords."

"She must be a very sexy one..." Bon murmured.

"It means that she's very fitting, polite and such stuff, moron!" Akira muttered.

"Sakuya, you haven't seen this? You can see the future after all!" Akari turned to the other shaman.

Sakuya blushed a little as she looked around. "I... have seen some strange things, but I couldn't really figure out that it was about marriage..." she looked a little nervous.

"Strange things?" Muramasa asked. Everyone looked at her, listening to her predictions.

"I... have seen that in a very soon future, a lot of young women would find their way to the great palace of the Mibu land." Sakuya pointed up two fingers. "Two of them... will be of importance."

"For us or the Mibus?" Akira asked.

"As I see it, they will both be advantage and disadvantage."

"Both?" Kyoshiro sounded very confused.

"Yes... one of them will cause trouble and help at the same time, cause of boredom."

"What the-? Cause of boredom? What the heck does that mean?" Bon asked before he laughed.

"I'm pretty confused myself, it's just what I see written in the stars..."

"And the other one?" Akari asked. "Do you see something about the other one?"

"I... I can just describe her as..." Sakuya was quiet for along time, wondering where to start. Suddenly she turned to Kyo.

"For you, Kyo..."

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"...one will adventure your ability and reason for fighting."

**XxXxX**

He was on his way. When he arrived to the main city of the Mibu land, he would immediately search out for Kyo and the rest.

He was an old friend. He was called Benitora, or Tora for short. However, this time he would tell them the shocking truth and also the reason for why he visited.

His real name was actually Tokugawa Hidetada and he was the son of the shogun. The group doubted that the shogun had any idea that the Mibu clan actually was planning on taking over the country. But the shogun actually knew. He knew very well, and that's why he now sent his best to the Mibu land to figure out things and try to stop the Aka no Ou. The Mibu clan was mighty so the shogun had to pretend to not know, or else the people would might be in danger.

Tora looked at the horizon. He would be there in a couple of days.

**XxXxX**

"Ah, crap... why is this happening now?" Hikari asked. But she didn't sound to sad that the palanquin was broken. "Well, I guess we'll have to continue by foot."

She smiled towards one of the guards, that seemed to be a little pissed of by her.

"Just because I've carried this damn palanquin all the way, doesn't mean that you have the right to tease me!" he growled at her.

"Ahw, come on Sora! You made it this far at least, I'm impressed by your strength."

"You wicked bitch!" he almost whispered.

"Please, no fighting." Yuya sighed. She was leaning against the palanquin with her head in the hand. She had a headache and was restless. They were so close and then this had to happen. But it seemed like Hikari was right. They should continue by foot.

"Hey, what's that?" a soldier suddenly asked and pointed. They all turned around to see five riders and six horses run towards them.

"What the-?" Hikari started. Yuya stepped forward.

"Hime-sama! Be careful!" the soldier shouted, but Yuya calmly waved him off.

"It's okay. I see the Mibu clan's symbol on their armors."

Soon, the riders stood in front of them.

"One of our soldiers reported that they saw a palanquin broken. I suspect you being one of the princesses?" a rider asked.

"Yes, I'm Shiina Yuya, the bride for Fubuki-sama." she answered.

The rider started to whisper nervously.

"You... the..." the rider looked shocked.

"So you guys spies on travelers?" Hikari asked a little suspicious.

The rider stared at her before he started to laugh. "The soldier was returning home after an errand."

"Oh..."

"It seems like we'll continue by foot." Yuya said and started to fold up her long kimono so she could move her legs easier.

"Please, no need, Yuya-sama. We brought a horse for you!"

He pointed at a horses which had no rider. It was a white stallion. Hikari held her breath. Yuya knew it was because her friend was very found of horses and the stallion was indeed magnificent.

"Since your palanquin is broken, take this horse and ride to the palace."

"Woah... thank you." Yuya said, stunned.

"I can escort you!" Hikari said happily. Just the thought of being close to such a beautiful stallion made her fired up.

Yuya smiled at her friend "Sure... It was a long time ago I rode a horse."

"I was really surprised, I thought you were one of the other princesses... not Yuya-sama herself. I apologize!" The rider said.

"No need to apologize for such a small matter, soldier-san. Why couldn't I be 'Yuya-sama herself'?"

The soldier blushed a little. "I... I thought that your arrival would be much more... dramatic."

Hikari laughed. The rider looked a little confused, not understanding why the princess from the Shiina reign and her soldiers/servants acted so... simple, as if they were _any_ traveler.

A while later, the riders had hurried on forward to the city. Yuya was on the horse's back and they had to travel a little slower, since her soldiers walked by foot. Hikari escorted her and the guards walked behind. Two of them were still pulling the wagon.

"Damn that Hikari!" the one named Sora muttered.

"Well... at least it's thanks to her that the moods has been more up than down. She hates when it get's boring!" the other one laughed.

"No need to tell me that... I know already."

The brunette sneezed, thinking that someone probably talked about her.

"Oh, my Hikari! You're not catching a cold, are you?" Yuya asked.

"Hell no! But Yuya, I was wondering..." she turned and looked up at the rider.

"What?" the princess smiled down at her.

"Will you dance when you arrive? I mean, I haven't seen you dance ever since we left... you love dancing!"

Yuya thought for a while before answering. "It's true that I love dancing. It's just that..." she smiled sadly. "It feels like I haven't possessed the freedom of doing so."

Hikari looked at her with sympathy.

"When I dance... I always feel so free. It feels like I can put my whole soul and heart into the dance. But... now later on, my thoughts has always been on this marriage... I can't focus on my steps."

She didn't say more. They continued their travel. They could now spot a city at the horizon.

_So we've arrived, at last._

**XxXxX**

Kyo and Kyoshiro was standing right outside the store of Yuan and his siblings. They waited for Hotaru. As disguise, they were dressed in gray capes with hoods. Kyoshiro pretended like he didn't know, but both Kyo and Hotaru was wearing their armors underneath. How they had managed to hide their weapons inside the capes was nothing he wanted to know.

It was a heavy atmosphere. Kyoshiro didn't dare to say it out loud, but he knew his friend good enough to understand that it pained Kyo to see his close people down. A sickness he couldn't cure which made him powerless, that was very frustrating for the demon. Julian was very ill and Yuan was turning sicker.

"So... what do you think of all this... Fubuki's marriage?" he asked carefully, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Shes probably just a spoiled brat, used to get what she wants, perfect fitting for a bastard daimyo." Kyo muttered.

"G-guess you're right..."

They turned silent again, but not for long. Hotaru walked out from Yuan's shop with his head bent down. He just shook his head as he covered it with the hood of his cape.

"Damn..." Kyo muttered as he turned around and walked away.

Hotaru walked the other direction. Kyoshiro didn't move from his spot in front of the shop, trying to think things out. What was this sickness? And why did Kyo seem to be so tired and annoyed? And then Sakuyas predictions about these women and the marriage of Fubuki. It was a lot of things to talk about.

Kyoshiro sighed and walked towards the main street.

They had before visiting Yuan and his family, witnessed one of the princesses arrive to the town. It had been a very spectacular entrance. The princess had arrived in a big and very decorated palanquin. Servants had been walked around it and about fifty guards had been escorting her. Kyoshiro and the rest suspected that to be Fubuki's bride. It was definitely an entrance worth such a person at least.

The time was getting short. They had to bring down the Mibu clan before Fubuki got the title of daimyo, or else everything would be so much harder.

People was lining up on the main street and Kyoshiro could hear them whisper excited to each other. He lined up along with them and understood that it was a new princess that had arrived. He made sure that the gray cape covered his face well so he couldn't be recognized and he hoped that Kyo and Hotaru was thinking just as much as him on their safety.

He waited for a while until he heard a person next to him point at something.

"There! There! Guard in armors! And a white horse!"

Kyoshiro turned his head and looked at a small cortege.

It wasn't very remarkable. It was probably only around ten guards, were two of them were pulling a wagon at the back. A servant dressed in a simple blue kimono were walking beside the white stallion, with the what it seemed, the princess on it's back. The princess wore a beautiful cape in blue decorated with golden patterns. She had a hood over her head and shadowed the face, but he could spot blonde hair falling out over her shoulders. Two guards were in the lead before the horse.

It wasn't remarkable at all. Kyoshiro was even surprised that she was a princess. A person of such high rank weren't usually escorted so simply.

He looked how the cortege advanced through the main street peacefully. It was almost boring, until something happened.

He suddenly heard people gasp and shout. He understood why. A small child ran out, right in front of the cortege. It was enough to scare the magnificent stallion. With a scream the horse jumped up in the air and the princess was about to lose her balance. Kyoshiro could spot something small golden thing fly through the air and land in front of the child, but he didn't pay much attention. It was a commotion and the two guards in the lead had their hands full by trying to calm the horse down. The princess was luckily still on the back trying to get her balance back. She held the reins with one hand and stroke the white neck with the other, murmuring softly to calm him.

One of the guards started to shout at the child. Then it became silent. Very silent. As he saw why, Kyoshiro felt like fainting or just curse the heavens for bringing him such trouble.

A tall figure, wearing the same cape as himself, stood out in the middle of the street, between the guard and the child. He immediately recognized the figure as Kyo. Somewhere deep inside he was happy that you couldn't spot Kyo's red hair under the hood, more less his eyes. But he still cursed the demon for acting so recklessly.

_We're doomed! The very person that mustn't reveal himself to the Mibu clan, is standing just in front of one of the princesses and blocking her way!_

**xxx**

Kyo glared at the soldier that was standing like a statue in front of him, probably confused by the situation. The soldier couldn't see his eyes, but Kyo knew that he could feel his piercing aura. He was a demon after all, able to do the impossible.

The demon cast a look over his shoulder at the child that was standing, frozen in terror.

"Go away, kid." he growled silently.

The little boy gasped before he ran into the crowd of people as quickly as he could. Kyo remained on his spot right in front of the cortege, not really interested to move aside. The soldier seemed to have regained his senses. He took a step forward and growled.

"How dare you stand in our way? I'll just-"

A quick thought flew past Kyo's mind about beat the soldier up. He was in a bad mood anyway. However, both him and the soldier got cut of by a soft, yet strong voice.

"Wait!" the voice belonged to the woman on the stallions back, the princess. "We've just arrived and you're already causing trouble?"

The soldier turned around. "But hime-sama! This man-"

"He just stepped in between you and the small child. I don't see what the problem is."

Kyo flinched when he discovered how calm she sounded. He expected a princess to scream things like "_He's in my way, kill him!_" or something similar to that.

"But hime-sama... the child... scared your horse!"

The princess suddenly laughed. Kyo surprised himself by listening closely on the soft laugh, filled with so much spirit. Why did it sound so... _familiar_?

_Am I turning mad now, cause my lack of sleep?_

"A small child that don't have any troubles with the worlds problem yet, ran right in front of me. What kind of crime is that?"

The princess asked in a tone that proved that she found it all ridiculous. The soldier looked like he searched for any small matter that would allow him to attack the man in gray cape (named Kyo), but the princess seemed to have a gift for making people speechless.

"But this man... he's even daring to stand in your way!"

"If he is such an obstacle, the we'll just have to find a way around him. Or maybe you can ask him, _nicely_, if he could be so kind and step aside."

The woman and the soldier kept arguing. Kyo was also speechless. He had never expected a princess to be so... _human_. Then he recognized something glimmering on the ground just at his foot. He saw a locker in gold. The small golden chain was broken. He bent down and picked up the jewelry. It was of beautiful design. He remember something golden fly from the princess when the horse got scared.

"But hime-sama..."

"Fine, then I'll ask!" she started to sound annoyed.

She looked at Kyo and was about to open her mouth to say something. But she remained quiet as she saw him held up his hand, with the golden locker swinging in the air. She immediately took her hand around her neck, looking for something that wasn't there.

"My necklace!" she murmured.

It was a very long silence, until Kyo decided that he would let this go peacefully. He started to walk towards the princess, showing with his hand that he was to give her the jewelry. She hesitated before she bent down and stretched out her hand. He recognized blonde hair under her hood, floating over her shoulders. It looked like silk.

_Damn, I'm turning mad._

"Oh, thank you." she said in that soft voice and smiled towards the necklace.

He stretched out his hand to drop it in her palm. She looked at his face.

"Thank you so-"

She cut herself of as their eyes met for the first time.

**xxx**

Hotaru had without notice, appeared right beside Kyoshiro. However, his friend hadn't realized it yet. He was now studying the scene in front of him. Kyo had made up quite the scene. It was a heavy and tense silence. People didn't dare to say anything. Kyoshiro held his breath as his friend moved towards the princess on the horse.

Hotaru had instead attention on one of the soldiers. The soldier stood right behind the horse and he was about to run towards Kyo, with his fists raised. Hotaru prepared to stop him but someone was quicker.

Before the soldier got a chance to jump forward at Kyo, a strong hand took a tight grip around his armor from behind and dragged him back. It was the servant (according the clothes, a simple blue kimono), a woman with brown hair.

"Don't cause trouble now. Does she looks like she need you help?" Hotaru could hear the servant mutter to the soldier.

He wondered what kind of servant she was. She just seemed to be enjoying the trouble.

Kyoshiro finally realized that his friend, Hotaru, was standing right beside him and jumped in surprise.

"There you are!" he accidentally burst out.

Not a good idea, since he now caught many people's attention and they were already suspicious looking with their gray capes, not to mention they were copies of the one Kyo was wearing. The servant turned towards them and stared at them.

Hotaru just recognized eyes green as the forest before Kyoshiro was dragging him back.

**XxXxX**

"...much..."

Yuya murmured out the last word. She was paralyzed. The strange person, obviously a man, in a gray cape had popped out from nowhere and caused a little commotion. Then he had picked up her locker and was going to give it to her. She was just going to thank him as their eyes met.

She lost everything around her. The only thing that came up was her dream she had just recently. _She had heard everyone's thoughts except one. That person had turned around and then she didn't remember the face of him. The she had been standing in the rain of rubies. _As this dream flashed by, she couldn't think of anything else that this was very ironic.

Cause what she stared right in for the moment was without a doubt the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were shining red, just like those rubies she had dreamed about. That was the first thing, after a few moments she had melted in the whole face. It was a young man. The long bangs was red and of what it looked like, he had long hair. He was handsome. No, not just that. He was _beautiful_. She couldn't understand why such a beautiful man had to hide under that cape.

And he stared back at her, she could see confusion flash by in those red eyes. But then the eyes relaxed somewhat and he looked so... strong and mighty.

It was a silence of seconds, but they were like eternity. Then he slowly and carefully put the locker in her palm, not taking his eyes from her. Then, just for a slight moment, he pressed his own palm into hers. She caught a fast hint of it. It was a large hand, fitting for holding a sword, and his skin color was in a tone of bronze. The back of his hand was covered in a red armor glove.

For that short moment he touched her she could feel the air shiver around them, she could feel the power inside him, as if he weren't just a human, but something more, something more powerful.

It happened so quick, he turned around and faster than anyone he was gone with the crowd. Yuya stared after him.

"H-hime-sama..." she flinched and looked forward.

"Oh... Right! We'll continue!"

Hikari immediately heard that the blonde's voice was shivering.

Yuya was so confused. She no longer felt nervous for the arrival at the palace, where her fiance waited. Instead she was sure f one thing. When that man had disappeared, so had also one piece of her heart.

**XxXxX**

Kyo leaned against the wall in a backstreet somewhere in the outskirts of the city. His breathing proved that he had been running. He hit his large hand over his face and stared furious right in front of him. He was sweating.

"What the fuck..." he growled. "I am really turning mad cause of these damn dreams and happenings!"

But no matter how much he cursed himself, he couldn't get rid of her. She was everywhere, in his thoughts, in his mind, completely in his head. He heard her voice everywhere, a soft yet strong, energetic yet mature. He could see the blonde hair frame in a young beautiful face. And those eyes... shining brightly like emeralds. They were so full of spirit but still it was something sad over them.

In that very moment when he was going to give that princess the locker, the very moment their eyes had met, it had been like something inside him exploded. It was like he had been waiting for that very moment and let his body scream in triumph.

He had been able to gain his self control by force. It was hard for him as he had touched her hand. The feeling of her skin made him almost lost it. How he had managed to not take her hand, drag her off the horse and press her against him was a proof that he possessed a will no human had.

"Fuck... I must come to my senses! This isn't the time for stupid happenings!"

"_...one will adventure your ability and reason for fighting."_

He flinched as he remembered Sakuya's prediction. He shook his head and started to laugh. But it was a fake laugh.

"Damn predictions! I live my own life as I want and I kill anyone who gets in my way!"

He turned around, cleared in his mind. But deep inside was still the voice and the eyes of that princess. And deep inside it felt like a piece of his heart was missing... as if it disappeared along with her.

**To be continued**

I wanted to update earlier, but I enjoyed my vacation instead... Anyway, here it is!

This is a lot like a fairy tale, I guess... The characters may turn a little OOC sometimes, but I don't really base this story on the manga. I just write it cause I got an idea that I liked... well, I hope you enjoy it anyway!


	4. Heavy Air

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OCs!

**Chapter 3 – Heavy Air**

The palace was located at the top of a mountain with view over the valley and the main town.

Yuya didn't remember much of her arrival at the palace. But when she finally stood right in front of the big gate to a great hall, she finally managed to forget the man with ruby eyes, for a moment. She and Hikari stood face to face with a tall man with black hair, except for a piece in front which was white. His left part of the body, even the face, was covered in bandages.

"Welcome, Yuya-sama. You're awaited." his voice was cold and Yuya didn't feel completely comfortable with him.

"My name is Hishigi and I am Fubuki-sama's closest servant." he presented himself. Then he turned to Hikari and looked at her, with what it seemed, a very suspicious look. "And you..."

A vein popped up on Hikari's head. "I'm Hikari, Yuya's closest servant." she was short in her tone, proof of annoyance.

Hishigi looked like he thought before he simply shook his head and bowed respectfully against the princess.

"This way, Yuya-sama. I'll take you to Fubuki-sama and Aka no Ou-sama."

"Thank you..." Yuya said, starting to feel a little nervous again.

"Aka no Ou?" Hikari whispered.

"Oh, that's what they call Mibu Kyoichiro, the daimyo." Yuya explained as they walked trough the gates.

The hall bathed in sunlight. Beautiful flowers covered the walls and the Mibu clans symbol of Yin and Yang could be spotted everywhere. Right in front of them was a big stair that led up to three seats. Just below the stair stood a man, dressed like a royalty.

Yuya had wondered so much of what her fiance would look like. She had imagined a handsome prince charming with a soft smile and kind personality. She had also imagined an old gross man that only loved himself. And somewhere in her mind she hoped that he would be that handsome man she had met on the street, with those beautiful ruby eyes. However, nothing she had ever imagined fitted right in on the real Fubuki. _He was much worse than that._

The first time she looked up on her future husband, she felt how she at last was trapped, for real. He was handsome, she couldn't deny that. Tall and muscular, silver hair and a face that radiated strength, pride and most of all, severity.

But the worst was definitely his eyes. They were black as the night and they were so cold. She couldn't see any kindness in them, no evil or no emotions at all. They just looked like cold black spots that could pierce her very soul. She knew one thing by just looking at him; he wasn't someone you opposed.

Hishigi stepped forward and bowed. "I present Shiina Yuya-sama." he said respectfully.

Something flashed in the prince's eyes as he looked at her. Yuya stepped forward as well and sank down on the ground in front of him and bowed with such grace only a trained royalty could do. Hikari did the same.

"Arise."

If Yuya thought that he radiated something cold with his looks and eyes, it was nothing compared to his voice. The voice was powerful and steady, but there was something ice cold in it that made her shiver down her spine. He sounded so... dead.

She raised up with her heart pounding like crazy. She slowly raised her head and met his eyes. She had to use all of her willpower to not look away. She was almost sure that he for the moment looked through her whole soul. He studied her for a while. Then he finally broke the silence.

"Shiina Yuya, we finally meet. I'm Mibu Fubuki, the heir to the Mibu reign."

"I'm pleased to meet you Fubuki-sama." she said and she hoped that he didn't hear her voice tremble.

"You've been traveling a long way. You must be tired." he turned to his servant. "Hishigi, please escort her to her room." he threw a fast look at Hikari. "And the servant to."

Yuya heard her friend take a deep breath to cool her wild nerves. Fubuki turned around and walked away. Yuya felt a great feeling of relief fall over her. But at the same time she felt very empty.

"This way please, Yuya-sama." he threw a fast look at Hikari, just the same way Fubuki had done. "And you to... Hikari was it?"

Once again Yuya heard her friend take a deep breath. They followed the servant through the palace, leaving the soldiers behind. Yuya had always thought that the palace she grew up in was big. But compared to this, it was nothing. This wasn't just big. It was beautiful with decorations and flowers. They walked through corridors, small gardens and halls used to different things like training. After a while Yuya knew that her first days here would be spent on getting lost. At last they walked over another small garden and then stopped in front of a big door with a big yin yang symbol on it.

"This is your quarter. You may discover it tomorrow when you're rested enough. Tonight you're going to dine with the daimyo and Fubuki-sama. For now, please rest. Your chamber is straight down in the corridor." he opened the big door and they looked into a log corridor, just as beautiful as the others they had been passing by. "And the servants room are just beside it." he added.

Hikari was now gnashing. Yuya thanked Hishigi and walked through the long corridor, to the door where her chamber was. She opened the door just to discover a chamber ten times bigger than her old one and much more luxury. She didn't know where to begin with discovering it. How was she supposed to rest now? A big bed with the most wonderful of views over the valley. The fabrics was magnificent and the room was filled with all kind of flowers...

"What kind of idiotic morons and assholes do they think they are?" she was interrupted in her sightseeing as Hikari finally let out her anger that she had been holding in. "Did you see how they treated me? Like I was some kind of worthless creature! Oh, if I just could show them that I'm not to be messed with!"

Yuya couldn't help but giggle a little. Hikari took many deep breaths to calm down. Her mood turned again.

"So... nice place huh? Oh yeah! What did you think of your fiance?"

Suddenly Yuya just felt tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Eh, Yuya? What's wrong?"

"I don't know Hikari... I... I didn't felt so very good around him..."

Hikari's confused look begged for more explanation.

"Couldn't you feel it, Hikari? When he talked it was like... he didn't have any emotions, he was so cold... he was like a... dead."

"Yeah... I kinda felt like that to when I met his eyes. But that was just for a short moment..."

Yuya sighed.

"Hikari... I feel a little tired... could you please leave me for a while? I need some time alone..."

The friend looked at her for a couple of moments before she smiled and hugged the princess.

"Of course I can. Rest well Yuya."

Yuya thanked and slowly walked towards the bed. She heard the brunette walk out from the room and into the next one beside. She sat down on the soft blanket and sighed again. The she heard an upset voice coming from the other room.

"And he expected me to sleep _here_?"

Yuya smiled a little, but her mood was fast back to the bottom. She laid down and looked at the ceiling above. Dark wood, just as beautiful as the rest of the palace.

Finally her emotions could run free again. Fubuki, her husband, had been something completely different than what she had expected. He was so cold and she was afraid of him. And to make it worse, she had just been with him for a short moment. She was supposed to spent a _whole_ _life_ together with him.

Every day, for the rest of her life.

She felt something inside her explode. She gasped and rolled around so she was laying on her side. She hugged her legs tight against her chest and the tears started to run. She cried like someone that had lost everything. And maybe she had... she had after all lost her freedom.

**XxXxX**

"Kyo! What's wrong?" Sakuya stared at the demon. He looked like he had gone through a great war without rest.

"It's nothing..." he murmured as he walked past her and towards his room. Muramasa came from the garden and stopped as he saw Kyo.

"Don't you even dare." Kyo growled at his master. But he knew it was pointless. Muramasa could see right through him and see his thoughts and feelings. And for the moment it was a lot to discover there, cause his mind was in chaos.

Kyoshiro and Hotaru came in after Kyo. Sakuya immediately stepped over to her medic.

"What's wrong with Kyo? Did something happened?"

Kyoshiro looked tired. "Well... let's just say he kind of... caused a little scene as one of the princesses arrived. Then I actually don't know what happened, he just disappeared."

Something flashed in her eyes, but Kyoshiro was to tired to care. It had been a long day. Hotaru walked towards the room he shared with Bon and Akira with his head down.

"I see... it looks dark for Julian and Yuan." Muramasa said when the blonde man was gone. Kyoshiro nodded.

"Do you know which princess it was?" Sakuya asked carefully.

"No idea... but she must be from a smaller country. Her arrival in the city wasn't spectacular at all."

"Oh, I see..." Sakuya said.

She looked at Muramasa, as if she wanted to say something through minds. Muramasa nodded and walked outside. They had something to discuss this night.

**XxXxX**

Yuya had prepared well for a very long evening with many unexpected happenings. She was right to do so, cause it would be very unexpected. She was dressed in a new kimono in green colors decorated with golden details. Once again had Hikari showed her skills with hair and matched it well with the clothing. Yuya's hair made you think of the green leaves. Hikari was dressed in a simple green kimono.

They stood right outside the door to the great dining room, were they were going to meet the Aka no Ou. Yuya took a few deep breaths. At last Fubuki entered. He was dressed in blue and he radiated well that he was royalty. Yuya bowed immediately but he just begged her to arise again.

"No need to be so polite, Yuya." he said. Once again his cold voice made her shiver, but she did everything to not show it.

"I just act the way I've been learned to act." she said.

He smiled and nodded, like he was satisfied. But there was no emotions in his actions at all.

The door opened and they stepped into the most decorated dining hall Yuya had ever seen. At the end of a long table sat the ruler over Mibu land, the man called Aka no Ou.

He was traditionally dressed for a daimyo, mostly in white. Yuya could spot his hair as red. Fubuki pushed her back. "Come on, don't be shy."

Yuya took a deep breath and stepped over to her soon father-in-law with gracious steps that would made any woman jealous. She was careful to not look at his face and then bowed in front of him, just as graceful she had bowed towards Fubuki. She could hear Hikari do the same behind her. She had expected him to be just as his son, cold and serious. But when he spoke to her she got surprised.

"My, as the rumors said. You're indeed very beautiful and according to your manners I must say your father has all the rights to be proud!" the voice was warm and kind. "Please arise so I can see you!"

Yuya quickly stood up as she wanted to see the face of this person. What she met hit her like a wall.

She stared right into red eyes.

The first thing that flew past her mind was that mysterious beautiful man she had met the same day. But almost as quickly she thought of that she recognized that this man looked older and his skin wasn't the same dark color. And then it was something different with his eyes. They didn't show the same power, the same strength. And most of all, these eyes didn't remind her of rubies, her favorite gemstone. To her, these were more like ordinary red eyes (now how ordinary _that_ is).

"Is something the matter?" he asked which made her flinch.

"Oh! Uhm, no not at all! It's just that your eyes are very... rare." she said.

He laughed.

_Is this Fubuki's father?_

"My eyes? Yes they are very rare, proof of my True Mibu blood."

"True Mibu blood?" Yuya echoed, very confused.

"Yes, proof of my royalty. Unfortunately there are no more True Mibus left, and I'm still not a pure blood."

"Oh, is that so..." Yuya didn't understand much, but she had heard rumors that the Mibu clan had a special system with bloodlines and all. Her father had recommended her to not think to much about it. "So, you mean that you're the only one with such eyes?"

"Yes, I'm the only one."

Yuya had surprised herself as her thoughts had flashed past her mind in a speed she didn't know existed. But she found it strange that this man said that he was the last and only one with such eyes. She had seen another with them just today. But then, that man had been hiding himself in a cape, like he didn't want to be seen. And there was something that flew over Aka no Ou as he said it, like he wasn't telling the truth. She didn't know how but she had the feeling that that beautiful man wasn't very friendly with the ruler of this reign. That's why she didn't want to say it, cause deep inside she wanted to protect that mysterious man, no matter what.

She didn't recognize how the Aka no Ou threw a fast look at Hikari before he clapped his hands.

"Now, now! You must be hungry! Let's eat and talk about ourselves. After all, you're going to be a part of our family, isn't that correct Fubuki?" he turned to his son.

"Yes, that's right father." he answered.

Yuya sat down beside her soon father-in-law. Fubuki sat down right in front of her. Hikari had to sit down at a table beside, which was for the servants. Yuya could see that her friend was white in her face and her movements were stiff. Yuya wondered what was wrong, she had never seen Hikari act so... scared? But she didn't get the chance to ask, cause the Aka no Ou seemed to be a man that liked to talk. It was easy to talk to him as well. She also found it a little easier to talk with her fiance. They had just shifted some words but now she could finally ask him things. The evening floated forward and she actually enjoyed it, very little but still enough.

However, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that the air seemed to be so _heavy_.

**XxXxX**

Kyo sighed as he finally got his whole armor off. He didn't understand why he had put it on from the very beginning, it was just a heavy pain in the ass. Maybe he was getting insane. There was so many damn things now. So many things that made him feel so powerless.

He had strange dreams that kept torturing him. He had fallen for a woman he couldn't get. Julian and Yuan was sick and he couldn't cure them. People in the Mibu land suffered and he couldn't help them fast enough. If this continued, his goal of bringing down the Aka no Ou and Fubuki wouldn't be so easily done.

And now, as fuel on the fire, he had almost lost his mind as he met with a princess. He couldn't understand why this bothered him so much. Why did he think of her so much? Why did he even care? She was supposed to be his enemy (if she was the one to marry Chinmei).

But there was something... something he had seen in those emerald eyes. They had caught him, like a prey... But wait? Didn't Sakuya had a strange prediction?

He flinched and hit his head.

"Fuck... I'm really going insane! Why does this bother me?"

He leaned back against the wall. He was so tired that he fell asleep almost immediately. The next time he woke up, he wouldn't feel any better at all. Cause once again that strange dream bothered him. But this time it bothered him more than usual, cause now he could finally see the face of that dancing woman.

_She was young and gracious. Her long hair was blonde and floated around her like silk. And her eyes were like emeralds._

**XxXxX**

Yuya sighed at she walked towards her chamber to sleep. She was full and tired. Hikari walked quietly behind her. After a while Yuya had to stop, cause she was completely lost.

"What the- Hikari, do you know were we might-" she cut herself off. Asking Hikari for directions was among the biggest mistakes you could do in life, so she had to find someone she could ask. When she didn't get any answer by her friend she turned around, curious. Hikari stared at a point in front of her, like her mind was far away and she looked pale.

"Hikari, what's wrong?" Yuya asked, shocked. "You're not sick, are you?"

The friend flinched and looked at her. She nodded quickly. Yuya looked around. They were standing in a small garden. She signaled to her friend to sit down on a bench. Hikari did as she was told, without a sound. Yuya sat down beside her, worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

"Yuya... didn't you feel it? That man... that Aka no Ou..." Hikari's voice was trembling.

"What?"

"When you talked to him I studied him closely, trying to find out what kind of person he could be. Then he looked at me and..." Hikari started to shake violently.

Yuya stared with shock. She had never seen Hikari scared. Sometimes she even wondered if the woman was afraid of anything at all.

"It felt like he could kill me, just by his aura... I... I've never been so scared before..." the voice was nothing but a whisper. Yuya couldn't do more than listen.

"Don't you feel it, Yuya? Everything in this land... it's been ever since we entered. The air is so heavy, as if there's something dark surrounding everything."

Yuya gasped. So she wasn't the only one?

"I... I felt it to... the air is so heavy. But I didn't feel it from the Aka no Ou."

"That's because you acted well in front of him and because you're worthy enough to stand beside him. I'm just... a worthless servant..."

Yuya didn't know what to say. What her friend said was true. The Shiina reign was probably the only one that would treat the people and the servants the way they did.

"Hikari..."

Then she flinched as she saw something at the corner of her eyes. She looked at the building at her left, at the doorway. A person immediately hid behind it. She caught a hint of a young person.

"You don't have to be afraid. Come out!" she said as she raised from her seat.

Hikari stared at her and then raised up as well. She started to jump around to get a grip of herself, she hated to appear weak in front of others, only Yuya was allowed to see her scared.

A person stepped forward. It looked like a young boy according to the clothes, a few years younger than Yuya. She stared, amazed by the looks. The short hair was yellow and the eyelashes matched perfectly. The young ling shyly walked towards them.

"Hi there. Who are you, boy?" Yuya asked softly.

"Boy? Ha, can't you see it's a girl?" Hikari burst out. Yuya felt happy that her friend was back to normal. "Is it fashion to cross dress?"

The 'boy' blushed angrily before shouting back.

"Shut up! What I do and not are none of your business, _servant_!"

Now it was Hikari's turn to blush in anger. "Don't look down on me just because I'm a servant! I'm hell a lot stronger than you!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Hey now..." Yuya sighed with a sweatdrop on her head. "Who are you? Are you a girl?" she asked, trying to not sound impolite.

"I'm a girl!" the young ling muttered. Then she looked straight at Yuya. "I was curious who _you_ are, or more _how_ you are..."

Yuya waved at the brunette which was shaking in anger. Inside she was amazed that Hikari could see the gender of a cross dressed person. She, herself couldn't see any difference at all.

"Curious of me?" she asked.

"Yes... since you're the fiancee of Fubuki..." the girl murmured.

"Oh... I see. Well, why don't we talk a little then?"

The girl stared at her. "Talk?"

Yuya smiled. "Yes, that way we can get to know each other."

"But... if I said I was a servant... why talk to me?"

"Why couldn't I talk to you if you're a servant? If you ask me, you're just much as human as me."

The girl stared with her mouth open. "Wow... I heard rumors that you're very polite, but I didn't expect you to be so..."

"What?"

"Kind... and nice..."

"Well, thank you!" Yuya said, smiling softly, happy for the compliment. "Introduction maybe? I'm Shiina Yuya, fiancee to Fubuki as you said. And this is..." she pointed towards Hikari, which kept glaring at the girl.

"...Hikari, my closest servant and also my best friend." Yuya said, since the brunette didn't seem interested to introduce herself. "And you are?"

The girl was quiet for a couple of seconds. "Tokito..." she almost whispered. "I'm... your future sister-in-law."

Hikari fell backwards in surprise and Yuya gasped.

"You... you're Fubuki's sister?" she asked, shocked. Tokito nodded.

"Yes..."

A while later they sat on the bench again.

"I wanted to know what kind of person nii-sama was going t marry. I was afraid that you would the selfish kind. But it looks like I was lucky..." Tokito said as she looked down.

"How come?" Yuya asked.

"Well... it's complicated... I'll start by asking you, Yuya-sama-"

"Please, just call me Yuya, Tokito-chan. No need to be polite towards your family."

Tokito looked at her with some kind of amazement in her eyes.

"Please, call me nee-chan!" Hikari teased, resulting in death glares from Tokito. But she turned to Yuya again.

"Yuya-san then... what do you think of the Mibu land?"

Yuya didn't really know if she wanted to answer honestly. "Oh... it's uhm... a very beautiful and nice place I've arrived to. And the town seems nice-"

"You're lying."

"Huh?" Yuya and Hikari stared shocked at the Tokito.

"I heard you before..."

"What?" Hikari fell backwards again, this time ashamed to death since someone had seen her weak side.

"Actually, I was happy." Tokito murmured.

"What... I don't understand..." Yuya said.

"I'll explain. I'm sure you'll understand what I'm talking about. I know the rumors about the Shiina reign. That's why I became so happy when I saw that you're like this."

"What are you going to explain?" Hikari murmured.

"This land... just as you said, the air is heavy... my father rule this land with iron hand and now when nii-sama is going to be daimyo it'll be..." Tokito suddenly looked so sad. "I mustn't say this in front of them, but I'll tell you, this land... it may look perfect on the outside. But on the inside it's rotten."

Yuya and Hikari listened closely to the shocking truth. Suddenly Yuya understood that her dream... people that suffered, begged for help... it was reality.

**XxXxX**

It was close to new moon. Sakuya studied the stars at the sky. It was night and the mansion was asleep. She stood out in the garden, waiting. Finally he appeared. Muramasa sat down on the veranda.

"So, Sakuya. What was it you wanted to discuss?"

The woman sighed and sat down beside him, and watched out over the pond.

"Muramasa-san, do you know why Kyo is acting so... strange?"

The master followed some fireflies with his eyes. "Well... today's happenings really took on his nerves."

"What do you mean?"

"He absolutely didn't want me to find out... but it seemed like his meeting with that princess adventured his mind a little just as you said."

Sakuya turned to him. "What? You mean my predictions?"

Muramasa smiled. "You may heard about the little commotion from Kyoshiro. Well, as you might heard Kyo was walking over to the princess. He was going to give her a locker she lost, it seems. Then, when their eyes met... it was like an explosion in Kyo's mind."

"What?" Sakuya asked surprised.

"I don't really know how to explain it... well... something like... familiarity."

Sakuya got stiff and looked down on her hands in her lap. "What familiarity?"

"Right now you're closing your mind, Sakuya, so I cant read it. But I'm sure that you know what I'm talking about."

She threw a fast look at the man's smiling face, before she quickly returned to look at her hands. This was a little complicated to discuss for her. "Muramasa-san... Kyo told you about his dream, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

"And what did he tell you?"

"He told me... that he stood on a meadow under a full moon. He heard someone call out to him. He sees a woman. He don't know the face but it's him she's calling. She starts singing and then dance as the nature seem to sing along with her."

Sakuya was very quiet as she listened.

"Kyo said he could describe the whole scene as... yes, he actually said it, _Beautiful_." he turned to her.

"Sakuya... I don't know but I think that Kyo's dream seems to mean something. And I also think that these two happenings, I mean his dream and this commotion with that princess, are connected."

"Connected?"

"Yes... let's say that maybe he dreamed of the future?" Sakuya flinched. "And today he met with this very person in his dreams? Maybe that's what I meant with familiarity?" Muramasa turned to her and his eyes were sharp. "And I think that you know what I mean? I know you have something to do with his... 'dreaming'."

Sakuya looked very guilty. "I've... been terrible towards him. It's have been bothering him so much. But I hope that I also did him a favor."

"A favor? Now you have to explain."

"I'll tell the truth... it isn't just a dream. Actually it's a vision of the future."

Muramasa blinked, however he wasn't surprised. "It is? So maybe I was right?"

"Yes. Actually that's the vision I had. I saw a woman arrive at the palace. Later I saw her dance on a meadow. And I saw Kyo at the same meadow, looking at her. I was the one who gave Kyo the dream."

"Why?" the master asked.

"Cause... well, it's kind of complicated..."

Muramasa chuckled a little. "I guess the reason you gave him that dream is because it may help him out from this small, shall we call it love triangle?"

Sakyua blushed a little. "Yes. I know he suffers right now, and it pains me... I don't want people to suffer because of me..."

He nodded as he understood.

"But I got a little surprised by today's happenings... But maybe you're right, Muramasa-san. Maybe she actually _is_ the one I saw in my vision, this princess."

"Well, the future might let us know." he said thoughtfully.

"And this vision... I hoped that I could help him accept his fate a little easier with this..." she murmured.

"Something like prepare him?"

"Yes. Cause the way he looked at her... I never thought that I would see Kyo look at a woman that way."

"What was it?"

"He looked at her with curiosity, lust, longing, protectiveness..." Sakuya held her hand over the heart as if she was touched. "He looked at her with... Love."

"I see..." Muramasa murmured. "And you're absolutely not sure that she is _this_ princess?"

"No, but it's a very big chance that she is, the way Kyo acted as you said. And I know another thing... something I didn't tell anyone."

"And what was that?"

Sakuya looked like she prepared to say something heavy.

"Kyo... will fall in love with Fubuki's bride."

**To be continued**

That last part was killing me! I rewrote it over and over! But now I'm done and here it is!


	5. Sneak Out

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OCs!

**Chapter 4 – Sneak Out**

Hikari walked through another corridor, completely lost.

"Where the freaking hell am I?" she kept muttering.

She turned left and walked through another hall. There stood a white haired man dressed in blue. He was reading a piece of paper a black haired man, a servant, had given him.

"Well Shinrei, make sure you get this done before the evening." the servant said.

"Sure." the white haired man, which name seemed to be Shinrei, said.

Hikari didn't give very much attention. She just walked through.

"Excuse me." she heard the servant say. She turned around and looked at him, bored. "Yes?"

"You must be Yuya-sama's servant! Are you lost?"

"Hell no! Do I look like I'm lost!" she shouted as she took battle stance.

_Obviously!_ The two men thought with a big sweatdrop on their heads.

The black haired servant sighed and turned around. "Well then, I leave it to you, Shinrei." he walked away.

"Sure." Shinrei muttered and then turned around to look at Hikari.

"So... you're the servant of Fubuki-sama's bride..." he said, mostly to himself. Then he flinched as she stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing... it's just..." she studied him closely.

"Do you have a brother or something like that?" she asked suddenly.

"Wha- no! No I haven't! What make you think that?" he said quickly.

"Oh, I don't know... it's just that I have a feeling that I've seen those eyes before, but on someone else..."

"Someone else?"

It was a heavy silence, until Hikari simply shrugged her shoulders. "Well, never mind!" she simply said and turned around.

"You're lost." she heard him say. She flew around, blushing in anger.

"I'm not! Don't worry I know exactly where I'm going!" She marched away.

**xxx**

Left was Shinrei and stared after her. "What a strange girl..." he muttered. "Seen those eyes before... she couldn't possibly mean-"

He stood stiff for a moment before he relaxed. "Can''t be. She just arrived here. And besides, he's hopefully very carefully with not showing himself openly on the street..."

Oh, poor Shinrei. If he only knew how careless his half brother was.

**XxXxX**

Yuya didn't have the most pleasant of nights. She dreamed the same dream about standing on the streets in town. Everywhere around her she could hear the people scream and beg for help.

The story Tokito had told them about the suffering people, it was almost to horrible to be true. But at the same time she could understand it. When she arrived for example, when that mysterious man showed up, it had been an atmosphere of fear among the people.

"_You can't understand it by just hear. You have to discover it with your own eyes."_ Tokito said. There was also something else Tokito was hiding, something she didn't dare to didn't tell. But Yuya guessed that in time she and Tokito would be close enough to talk about anything.

Yuya was very confused. She had barely arrived before things happened and there were things she could never imagine. Her husband was nothing she had expected. The Aka no Ou seemed to be hiding his true self. And underneath that perfect shell, the Mibu land was rotten. If only her father knew... but she had to do this, or else the Shiina reign was doomed, along with it's people and that was something Yuya didn't want. So she had to stay put and try to do things to the better. She was going to be the daimyo's bride after all, she should at least have some power to use for the people.

This morning, after breakfast, she was walking together with her fiance. He showed her around in the palace. She tried to converse with him but it wasn't easy when the Aka no Ou wasn't there. Fubuki was very reserved. However, he seemed to be a little interested when she spoke of the palace she grew up in. Yuya had still difficulties with imagine that he actually was going to be her husband.

_I guess this is all about power after all..._ she thought to herself. She wondered if she ever would be able to fall in love with him. A sudden picture of that mysterious man with red eyes once again crossed her mind. She flinched.

"What is it?" Fubuki asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Suddenly I just shivered." she answered. She still kept it secret about that man, even towards Hikari. She wanted to find out more first, cause she got a feeling that it was a very complicated matter.

"I hope you're not freezing." Yuya may had been a little happier when she heard him say that. But she wasn't, cause he said it with no emotion. She wondered if he possessed any emotion at all.

"No, not at all."

They stopped at a small square with view over the valley and the town below. They stood there for a while, just looking, until Yuya finally had gathered enough courage.

"Ehm... Fubuki-san, I would like to ask something."

"What is it?"

"I... I would like to go down to town."

He turned towards her. "Pardon?" he asked. Yuya felt how his cold gaze pierced her.

"I would like to go down to town and discover it. I'm after all going to live here and I would like to know how the people in the Mibu land lives." as she said it she turned her face to look at him. She was hopeful but it all disappeared as she saw his cold look.

"Yuya." his voice made her heart beat faster, _in fear_. "We're royalties. We're not to be among those lowlifes. We have servants to go through those filthy streets and share the same filthy air as them."

A wave of shock fell over her. She had never heard someone speak of his people that way.

"They're people of our reign. They obey us and if they break our rules..."

She held her breath.

"... we punish them." as he said it his voice turned colder than it already was. Yuya was so shocked. She wanted nothing more than run away and scream. But she couldn't so she forced herself to stand her ground.

"Is that clear?" he now sounded like he reprimanded her.

"Yes. Of course." she would never understand how she could keep her voice steady.

"Good."

She didn't remember much of that day. She walked around as a ghost in the temple. She got lost many times but didn't care. At noon she was dining with the other princesses that had arrived. She didn't remember much of that either. The other princesses looked down at her and talked behind her back. But she didn't care, she knew it was out of jealousy. And the Shiina reign was after all infamous. The other reign couldn't understand why the Shiina reign's princess could be so coveted.

It was afternoon and once again, she was lost, this time joined by Hikari.

"Ah, look, there's Tokito!" Hikari waved happily towards the girl. "Oi! Toki-chan!"

"I see you came over her little comment yesterday..." Yuya murmured.

The girl approached them.

"Why are you still dressed like that?"Hikari asked as she studied the girl.

"As I said, none of your business!" Tokito glared at her.

"Oh, sorry." the brunette muttered as she pouted with her lips.

"Yuya-san, I was looking for you." the younger girl said as she turned to the princess.

"Oh, really?" Yuya asked. She was still down.

"I heard you tried to get permission to visit the town..."

"Yes..."

"It got turned to hell immediately!" Hikari said with a tone that proved she thought of Fubuki as a complete idiot.

"Actually..." Tokito looked around, making sure nobody listened. "...I can help you both sneak out to town for a day." she whispered.

"**Really?**" Yuya ad Hikari burst out on the same time.

"Hush!" Tokito looked around nervously. "Follow me!" she whispered.

Yuya felt a little better. She knew it wouldn't be a good thing if she sneaked out and then got discovered. But she really wanted to see the town and the people.

"Okay, listen closely! Two days from now, Fubuki-sama and Aka no Ou-sama are going out for a trip. They're going to attend for a meeting or whatever it was. Anyway, that day I can arrange and help you sneak out." she whispered.

"Perfect! Brilliant! How?" Hikari was very excited.

"Just listen closely!"

**XxXxX**

Kyo felt a little better, but still not good enough. But inside he thanked Sakuya for being such a help. They sat on the veranda, looking out over the garden. They chitchatted about small things. Well, Kyo was mostly silent, but Sakuya had no problem of keeping the conversation alive.

It still pained him a little to know that she would never be his, but at the same time he surprised himself by finally accepting it. He had never been so calm around her. He wondered why. A picture of the princess dancing on a meadow flashed by his mind.

_Damn! Not again!_

"Hey! Sakuya, are you there?" the voice belonged to Kyoshiro that ran out on the veranda. "Ah, there you are! Good, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go and watch the sakura trees with me!" he smiled.

"Oh, Kyoshiro! I would love to, but... can't that wait?" as she said it she looked at Kyo and then back at Kyoshiro and smiled.

"I'm keeping Kyo company, you see."

"Oh, I see. Well, maybe another time!" Kyoshiro didn't sound sad as he said it. Instead he seemed to be happy that Sakuya could do something for his best friend.

"Go."

"Huh?" Sakuya and Kyoshiro turned to the red eyed man.

"I said go. Go and watch those sakuras."

"B-but Kyo-"

"Don't mind me. It's best season for them now. They must bloom brilliantly. Go now."

Sakuya and Kyoshiro looked at him for a long time.

"You're sure?" Kyoshiro asked carefully.

"Just go!"

Sakuya smiled. "Thank you, Kyo. Oh, and if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to say it!"

He nodded and closed his eyes, just to listen to the birds song and the poling water. Sakuya and Kyoshiro walked away.

Somehow, he felt a little at peace. It wasn't much, but enough to relax. Was it because he had finally accepted to let her go? Again he saw a blonde woman dance in his mind. And just like that, he wasn't the least relaxed anymore.

_Damn it! Why can't I get rid of these damn pictures?_

**xxx**

Inside the mansion sat Muramasa and smiled somewhat smug for himself, as he used satori on his student.

"You scare me..." Bon muttered as he once again lost towards the master in shogi.

**XxXxX**

It had been two very long days. Yuya had somehow managed to converse with both Fubuki and the Aka no Ou, but she still was very uncomfortable. She had also met the other prince Chinmei. He was a weird guy she didn't understand. Hikari was so excited she couldn't sit still for any moment. Yuya was afraid that they would be discovered, but luckily everyone thought of the brunette like a idiot.

The other princesses had stopped with their bullying. They had accidentally watched Yuya and Hikari practice self defense in one of the training halls. After that they were afraid that the two women would beat them up.

Yuya had an own hall for practicing her dancing. It was very private and she could dance all alone and get lost in her own world.

Finally the day had arrived. Fubuki and the Aka no Ou had departed early, before Yuya woke up. She and Hikari ate breakfast as usual. Then it was finally time to settle down with their plan. Tokito had prepared well.

"Do you think I can be able to get better clothes?" Hikari asked excitedly as they waited in Yuya's chamber.

"Sure... if there's manly clothes in your size." Yuya giggled.

"Hell yeah! I'm sick of long kimonos and yukatas! I want pants and a short kimono so I can move easier!"

"Sure, sure!"

Finally Tokito arrived. "Follow me. I'll take you to a secret passage. When we're there you will dress up as common people."

The three walked to the upper parts of the palace. Tokito explained that this area almost always was empty on people.

"I used to play here a lot when I was younger, so I know a lot of secret passages no one else know about." Tokito said as they entered a room, which seemed to not have been used for years. It was dirty.

"Here! I got clothes right here!" she said as she hurried over to an old chest. "Come on! Change! And no visible jeweleries and no remarkable hairstyles!"

"Oh..." Hikari muttered as she picked up an old yukata in a boring brown color along with a beige sash.

"Don't worry, Hikari, I'm sure you'll find clothes." Yuya said as she held up a kimono in a light blue color. It had white patterns of small butterflies. The obi was exactly the same, but white with blue patterns.

"Are you two going to shop?" Tokito asked surprised.

"Of course. At least a little can we help the people." Yuya said as she started to drag off her own luxury kimono.

A while later, the two women were dressed up as common people.

Hikari actually looked good in the yukata. She let her hair be in a simple ponytail. Actually she didn't look very much different than she used to, except the fact that the yukata was more worn out than the kimonos she usually had and that she was a little dirty after a sightseeing in the room.

Yuya's kimono ended right above her knees. She were barefoot and wore simple getas. Her long hair was set up in a lose ponytail with a red ribbon. She looked like a young maiden in Hikari's opinion.

"You still stand out..." Tokito muttered.

Yuya gave Hikari a handful of money and put some in her own pockets in the sleeves of the kimono. "So, what next?"

Tokito stepped to the ulterior wall and knocked five times on a brick in the stonewall and then three times on another one. Then a small gap opened up in the stone floor.

"Follow this path. You will end up in a cave. Just go outside and then through the forest in a straight line. You will end up outside a mansion with walls. Turn left and follow the trail until you get out on the road. Then follow the road into town."

"Okay! Great!" Hikari said happily as she prepared to jump into the gap.

"And I think it's for the best if Yuya-san took the lead." Tokito said and ignored the killing looks she got from the high tempered servant. "And don't forget to be back when the sun goes down."

"Understood!" Yuya said as she prepared to enter the gap as well. "Thank you so much Tokito!"

"No prob! Enjoy yourselves!"

**xxx**

To sneak out from the palace was easier than they thought. The hearts were pounding as they quietly found their way through the green. At last they could spot a wall that surrounded, what it seemed, a mansion. The two women turned left and followed a small trail, just as Tokito had told them to. Finally they stepped out on a small road. The turned right and followed the road for a while, til they could spot the town right in front of them. A big smile grew on their lips.

Hikari turned to Yuya. "Hiiii." she said in an arrogant voice.

"Yes." Yuya answered. Then they both burst out into laughter.

"I can't believe it! We're finally out! I thought I was going to die cause of boredom!" Hikari said as she danced around in a weird raindance that completely lacked sense of tact.

"Oh, how I longed for this!" Yuya said happily as she stretched her arms towards the sky.

Then their laughter and smiles grew smaller.

"So... moment of truth." Hikari said.

"Yes... if what Toki-chan said actually was true. And the same goes to my strange dreams." Yuya murmured.

"Well then! My, what a horrible hime-sama you are!" Hikari giggled as they started to approach the first buildings.

A while later, they were on a street, filled with people. Everywhere they could hear people talk to each other, laugh, cry, shout... Families were enjoying their time together at a small taverna or in a small shop somewhere. Those who ran the shops spoke enthusiastically with their customers. The two runaways looked around.

"I... actually don't see what the problem is..." Hikari murmured.

"Remember what Toki-chan said. It looks perfect on the outside, but on the inside..." Yuya whispered.

Her friend nodded as she understood. However, Yuya could see that she was close to her limit. She sighed and smiled.

"Okay, Hikari. Go before you knit yourself in excitement."

"But Yuya! I couldn't just leave you!"

"I'm very confident with my fighting skills so I don't need a bodyguard!"

Her friend smiled widely. The she turned around and disappeared in the crowd. Yuya knew that she right now was rushing forward and looked around like an excited kid. But she on the other hand, had her own business. She decided to start walk around to get a grip around the atmosphere in this town. Then she would dig deeper.

She turned around and disappeared along with the people as well.

**XxXxX**

He was sure that he heard someone behind the wall. He was just about to go there and find out who it was that sneaked around, when Akari banged into the house, screaming.

"Hey, hey! Everyone! Who's not here? Ah, whatever! Listen to this!"

Unfortunately, there was only Kyo and Bon there for the moment.

"What is it?" Bon asked, bored.

"Listen to this! Okuni just got a report from Shinrei! Fubuki and Aka no Ou have left the palace!"

"Huh?"

"They're away on a trip for some important matter!"

Later, Akari had to find herself disappointed at the lack of interest and shocked expressions.

"So?" Bon muttered.

"Don't you understand! This could be of advantage for us to bring them down!"

"How? How can we bring them down if they aren't here?"

"Ehhh... well..."

Akari got quiet. Bon was right. And the palace wasn't directly unguarded just because the daimyo and his son were on a trip. And since so many princesses had arrived, the defense was strengthened. So, in other words, it didn't mean much.

"Get a brain..."

Poor Bon. Once again he had to find himself stuck into the ground with his head as a furious shaman screamed at him.

"I'll go out." Kyo muttered, not really caring if they heard.

Whatever it was that had been behind the wall, it was definitely gone now, scared from Akari's screaming. He needed some fresh air. Today he decided to skip the armor and just walk around in his white kimono. But he didn't let his sword, Tenrou leave his side. He grabbed one of the gray coats, hesitated and put it back again. After the commotion, he would surely be recognized. And he was good at being invisible from guards eyes. He was Onime no Kyo after all.

He stepped out from the mansion and almost collided with Kyoshiro and Sakuya.

"Kyo! There you are!" Kyoshiro said happily.

"So?" Kyo muttered.

"We're going to town. We wondered I you would care to join us?" Sakuya said. Her face got a sad look. "We're... going to visit Julian-san and the rest..."

"..."

"You don't have to come with us there." Kyoshiro said carefully.

"I can at least join you to town. I was going there anyway." Kyo muttered.

They turned around and walked down the road, not knowing what surprises that waited for them there.

**To be continued**

I must say that I actually like Tokito, even if she may appear like a damn brat in the manga, I always got the feeling that she hid a very sweet side underneath that arrogant attitude of hers.

Oh, and I changed the second chapter somewhat, I changed Akira into a boy instead of a blind adult. I felt that it fit in better...


	6. The Light from Nowhere

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OCs!

**Chapter 5 – The Light from Nowhere**

"_Someone... help us. Save us from this suffering. Take us away from this heavy darkness. This land... is rotten..."_

**XxXxX**

Hotaru was in so deep thoughts that he forgot his cape. But the situations was really bad. Julian was dying. And now Anna and Kirian started to feel sick with headache and coughing. On top of that, their business went down. Rumors about the sickness had spread around in town. But not only that. The rumors of them opposing against the daimyo had also started to go around. This was without a doubt one of the most horrible times ever.

He stopped and studied a small girl selling flowers beside the main street. No one really paid her much attention. Maybe that was the reason no one saw that she wore old worn out clothes and looked like she hadn't eaten well for a long time. One of the examples of this rotten land's true self.

He sighed. They really had to stop this. But everything looked so dark.

Suddenly someone bumped into him from behind.

"Ouch, my nose!" he heard a woman whine. Hotaru turned around to see who the guilty was. A woman with long brown hair, dressed in a simple brown yukata. And her eyes were green as the forest. It hit him that she seemed to be familiar, but he couldn't remember from where.

"I'm sorry, mister! I didn't mean to run into you like that!" she apologized.

"It's okay." he answered her in his usual bored tone. He was a little to tired to really pay such a matter attention. He had just taken a few steps when a strong arm took a grip around his cloth from behind and dragged him back with a surprising strength. It was the woman that just bumped into him.

"Uhm, excuse me mister, but could you please tell me where exactly I am..." as she asked she blushed a little, like she was embarrassed. "I-it's not like I'm lost or something..."

_She's obviously lost._

"You're on the main street." he said.

"Oh..." she thought for a while. "Then, mister... do you know where I could find a store where they sell clothes? I mean not just kimonos but more like..." she gestured with her hands to find the right words. "...manly clothes?"

Hotaru blinked. Manly clothes? This woman was a little strange. But then he got an idea.

"You're not from here?" he asked.

"Uh, no... this is my first time in this town." she answered. She seemed a little nervous, but he didn't pay it much attention. Since she wasn't from here, then she probably hadn't heard any rumors yet.

"I actually know a very good store." he said.

She smiled brightly at him. "Really?"

"Yes. I was going there anyway. I could show you the way." he offered.

"Wow! Really? Thank you!" she resembled an excited kid very much.

"This way, it's not far."

She happily followed him.

_She's indeed strange..._

He lead her to the smaller streets and finally they appeared in front of Yuan's shop.

"Here it is." he said as he stepped inside.

Erian and Marian stood behind a desk and looked down. When they heard someone enter they looked up.

"We have a customer." he simply said as he leaned against the desk with his back and looked at the woman.

She had stepped in and stopped in the middle of the shop. She looked around with big eyes. Her eyes followed the wall with weapons made by Julian. At one wall hang all kind of decorations made by all of the siblings. Material for acupuncture had it's own place on a desk. One part of the shop was filled with clothes.

"So... this is a shop for all kind of things?" the woman asked a little carefully.

"Yes, we have all kind of things, fit for you!" Marian happily said as she turned into business mode. But Hotaru could hear that she lacked that spirit she used to have.

"Then... clothes?" the woman asked.

"Of course! What kind do you want?" Erian asked.

Hikari stared at the twins for a second. "Eh, well... something like you wear. I'm sick of kimonos!" as she said the last, Hotaru could suddenly spot a very strong personality.

He enjoyed himself by seeing how the twins took care of their first customer on a while. At last, the customer stood dressed in brown pants, a short white kimono without sleeves and a dark blue haori over that. Her bare foots fit perfectly in a pair of simple getas.

"Oh, thank you! It fit's me perfectly!" she said happily. "I buy them now, immediately! I don't take them off, to hell with that yukata!"

The twins laughed a little. They stood behind the desk and the woman was just about to pay with some ryos, when Angelica's yelling voice was heard from the room beside.

"YUAN! Get back to bed! You're in no shape to be up running!"

All attention turned to a very sick Yuan that was up from bed and tried to stand straight, which didn't work. He leaned against the door frame.

"Shut up! I can't just be in bed when dad-"

"IN BED, NOW!"

Marian and Erian gasped and Hotaru was about to run and take care of his master. But they all got their attention on the customer as she shouted.

"Hey you! Sick person!"

They turned to her. She stared at Yuan and seemed to study every inch of him.

"Those rashes and those symptoms... could it be..." she whispered.

Then, in a speed that surprised them all, she jumped over the desk gracefully and almost ran towards Yuan. She took a tight grip around his arm, he was to weak to protest. The woman studied the arm and pinched it. The others was speechless so they let her do that towards the very sick Yuan.

"Ouch! What are you-" he muttered weakly.

"This is..." the woman murmured. She looked up at his face. Since he hadn't his blindfold he kept his eyes shut. "Swollen eyelids... sweating..." she took her hand over his forehead. "High fever... Open your mouth."

"Hey woman, what are you-" he was rashly cut of as she took a tight grip around his chin, forcing him to gape.

"Swollen tongue too... oh, and a weird tattoo, the sign of devil... wait, that doesn't matter!" she spoke to herself. Yuan managed to break free, but that took all of his energy so he fell backwards. He got caught by Hotaru.

The woman stood and studied him as she seemed to be in deep thoughts. "How long?"

"What?" Angelica asked, confused.

"When did he start to get this symptoms?"

"About... a little more than a week."

The woman stared at the sister in shock. "More than a week? What- and you haven't treated him?"

"We have! But there isn't something that have effect!" the twins defended.

The woman once again studied Yuan. "Well, no wonder... that sickness is sometimes hard to cure and you have to do it right..."

Everyone gasped as they turned to her.

"You know what this sickness is?" Angelica almost screamed.

"Yes, of course I know. It's a very rare sickness. I'm surprised to meet it here."

"Then... you know how to cure it?" Hotaru asked.

The woman gave him a long look before she smiled.

"Yes, I know. And I'm not the kind of person that just let such a sick person pass by! Get him to bed and I'll tell you what to do!"

Angelica gasped and covered her hands over the mouth as she started to cry. The twins shouted happily as they hugged each other tight.

"Then... can you cure Old man as well...?" Yuan asked weakly, leaning against his student.

The woman flew around. "You have another one?"

"Yes... and he's been sick far longer than Yuan. He's... dying..." Angelica sobbed.

The woman stood paralyzed and stared in shock at her. Then she exploded. "Take that guy to bed! You! Take me to that sick person! Hurry!"

Angelica nodded and turned around and flew upstairs. The woman followed. Hotaru helped Yuan up and hurried as much as he could. He stepped into the room and led Yuan to the bed, eyes locked on the other side of the room, where Julian was laying in a bed. Anna and Kirian sat beside, both covered in blankets. Anthony stood beside them. As quickly Yuan was covered in blankets, Hotaru hurried over to the others.

"What the hell... it's bad enough to spread?" the woman growled.

"Are you a doctor?" Hotaru asked.

"No. But I've studied and actually I'm qualified enough to be one..." as she spoke, she examined every inch of Julian, only the way a true doctor could. "This is bad... he needs medicine, now!"

"What kind of medicine? We've tried everything. Our friend is a medic so..." Anthony said.

"Give me paper! I'll write down the ingredients. It's actually things you can just buy on a market." when she got paper and a pen she wrote faster than lighting. "You!" she pointed at the twins. "Hurry and get these. And this last one, almost every medic has it in stock, so hurry and ask him! He's in town, right?" The twins nodded as they took the paper and hurried towards the door.

"You!" she pointed at Anthony. "Heat up water in two big basins! Then bring them here along with some salt and some cups!" he obeyed immediately.

"Is there hope?" Anna and Kirian asked carefully.

"I don't know... you two are in no danger. And that man over there seems like the rough type, so he'll be alright. But this man... he's been sick for to long. I hope he's the rough type as well.

"No one is tougher than my dad. He has a will of steel." Anna smiled, with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Then, let us hope he'll make it..." the woman murmured.

It was silent for a while.

"Thank you." Hotaru suddenly said.

"Huh?" she said and turned to him.

"Thank you for helping us. We didn't think that there was any hope at all..."

She waved with her hands. "Don't thank me for something like that! It's my duty since I know how to cure it!"

He stared at her with amazement. Who was this woman? There was something about her that made him so impressed. She seemed so strong and confident and most of all kind. She was... amazing!

**XxXxX**

Yuya had been wandering around, not really caring if she got lost or not. On the outside the town was indeed perfect. But the more she walked around, taking in impressions, the more she understood what Tokito meant. The smiles were more fake than real. The laughter didn't have any happy ring. It only seemed like those with more money was the one who bought things. And the atmosphere, it was heavy and dark, just as it was in the palace.

And Yuya had also discovered that in the dark alleys was people, poor and hungry, which no one paid them attention. Finally she understood. And she was shocked that her dreams had been true. This people was suffering. They needed help, they needed someone who could bring them happiness. But how? How could she help them? She was trapped in a marriage with a man that hated his people. What was she able to do?

"_It can be the smallest of things, but it can bring so much happiness."_ she heard her father's words in her head. _"If you love to do something and want to do it for others, then that would be enough."_

A small tear fell on her cheek. She missed him so much and if he only knew how the people here had it. Not like their land at all.

Now she was out on the main street again. She caught an old woman sitting against the wall to one of the buildings. In front of her, over a couple of baskets was textiles. They looked handmade and they were in all kind of colors. The woman looked poor and hungry. Just as Yuya had discovered about people like her, she was ignored and no one even looked at her. They all just walked past, acting like she wasn't there.

The princess felt sad as she saw her and approached the old woman. She stopped in front of her and leaned down so she could take a good look at the textiles.

"How beautiful they are! Did you made them by yourself?"

The old woman jumped up in the air, caught by surprise.

"Ah, no not all of them! My daughter-in-law made half of them." her voice was trembling.

Yuya smiled softly at her. "They're wonderful! Please send my praises to your daughter-in-law."

The woman stared at her before she nodded slowly. "I... I will... thank you."

Yuya took her time to heedfully study every one of the textiles. She especially fell for a red one with bronze patterns. It made her think of that mysterious man. She caught herself and quickly put it down again, blushing a little.

"No one meet your standards?"

Shocked by the question, Yuya looked at the old lady. She understood that the lady was used to be treated that way, not worthy enough to sell things.

"How can you say such things? I think they're wonderful! You all put so much effort in making them, didn't you?" Yuya asked.

The old lady nodded, caught by surprise again.

"I definitely want one! I would like a scarf... can you recommend me one?"

The lady thought for a while before she smiled and nodded.

"I actually have one..." she turned to a basket behind herself and opened it. She took out a long scarf in a beautiful turquoise color. It was embroidered with silver, gold and decorated with pearls.

"I made this one... I made it for my granddaughter, but it turned out to not be her color. Please accept this as a gift."

Yuya was stunned by the generous offer.

"But... I just can't... you need money so-"

"Please, accept it. I want you to have it. Money isn't something I truly want, they have no soul. But I see that you have one." the lady smiled and Yuya could see that she meant it.

"Oh, thank you... really I... Thank you!"

She was close to tears as she carefully took the scarf. It was light in her hand and she turned to look at it.

The old lady started to wonder if she dreamed or that it actually was an angel right in front of her.

**XxXxX**

Kyoshiro and Sakuya split up from Kyo as they arrived on the main street. Kyo walked into the outskirts when the others walked towards Yuan's place.

"KYOSHIRO!"

The medic was shocked as Marian flew at him.

"Kyoshiro! Do you have this ingredient? Every medic should have it, right?"

Marian gave him a piece of paper with a word written on it.

"Yes, I have this-"

"I need it, quick!"

"What? Why?"

"A doctor! A doctor from nowhere showed up and she knows how to treat Dad and Yuan and the rest!"

"WHAT?" Sakuya and Kyoshiro screamed in choir.

"Bring it! Erian's bringing the other ingredients!"

"Actually, I left my medic box at your store! Let's hurry!"

The three people ran towards the store.

**XxXxX**

Yuya didn't exactly know where she was. This part of town looked more dump than the others. The houses looked old and needed renovation. It smelled strange. Outside the almost rundown buildings sat families and cooked or talked to each other. They all looked so poor, but somehow happy with the fact that they were alive.

Actually, this part of town fit better in on the description of the Mibu land being 'rotten'. Yuya's eyes captured a middle aged lady walk out from her house. She carried a bunch of boxes that looked heavy. She tripped and fell head down. Yuya gasped and started to move towards her to help.

But someone was faster. A tall man.

And as she saw who it was, she stopped and stared, holding her breath.

She had thought of him so much lately, even if she had tried not to. He had visited her dreams and her mind so many times. Was it fate? That mysterious, beautiful man she had met on the streets just a few days ago.

He didn't have the cape today or the armor. Instead he was dressed in a simple white kimono and in his belt was the longest sword she had ever seen.

So he was a samurai?

His red hair was long and it made him look somewhat wild. His skin was in a slight tone of bronze. And his eyes... those beautiful eyes that made her think of rubies.

He was so handsome that he took the very breath from her. He looked so strong and proud. He radiated strength and might but also something wild. He almost reminded her of... a _demon_.

The most beautiful demon she could ever think of.

No one on the street didn't seem to care what happened to the lady, something that Yuya had discovered was usual in this town. The red eyed man offered his large hand to the lady to help her up.

The lady looked up at him and she got a big smile on her face as she recognized him. She took his hand and he helped her up. He also helped her brush off some dirt of her worn out clothes. She laughed and hit the man on his chest as she screamed something that young lings shouldn't care of such old ladies as herself. Yuya smiled for herself.

_He... seems like a good man..._

Why was her heart pounding? It was like she had longed to see him again. To _meet_ him.

_Maybe I should greet him... _but she immediately threw that idea away. _What should I say? I mean I'm just a stranger to him..._

Not only that. If he recognized her as a princess it would mean trouble. She mustn't absolutely not be discovered. So for today, much against her will, she had to find herself to just look at him.

For that moment she forgot everything. She forgot that she was engaged and had a heavy responsibility on her shoulders.

She wanted to look at him for eternity. She was sure she had found the missing piece of her heart. But then she recognized something. The balcony above their heads. It creaked suspiciously. It looked like it would...

Yuya flinched as the balcony started to fall down. Her mind flew away in a speed that she didn't know existed and ran towards the lady with her fathers word ringing in her ears.

"_Our duty is to protect the people."_

**XxXxX**

Shihoudou was actually a _very_ old lady (older than she looked) that lived in the outskirts of town, in the area called 'The Dump'. Here lived the poorest. And it wasn't very often soldiers patrolled here either.

People said that Shihoudou was senile and lost her sanity long ago. She was always optimistic and laughed as she spoke of strange things. Some called her witch. In truth, she was an old shaman from the Mibu clan. However, she ran away many years ago, so many years that no one remembered her, except for Muramasa.

When he was a boy, Kyo used to hang around her very much. Even today he was still visiting her sometimes.

He offered her his hand. She had tripped as she carried some boxes. As she saw him she smiled widely.

"Oh dear! Kyo, my boy!" she happily took his hand and he dragged her up.

She laughed as she punched him in the chest. He gasped quietly, hoping that she didn't hear. She was very strong for her age and actually one of the few he both feared and respected.

"Young men like yourself shouldn't care or such old ladies as me!"

"You ungrateful hag." he muttered, which made her laugh even harder. People on the street ignored her, since she was said to be insane.

"So, so, my boy! How's Muramasa that old geezer?"

"He's just... fine." Kyo sighed. He decided to let go that his master actually was getting on his nerves now, since his mind was in chaos.

"Oh, yeah! Which reminds me... I heard you had troubles with dreams!"

_That damn bastard! He told her!_

Shihoudou laughed. "I'm just kiddin'! You're so fun to tease!"

"Very funny..." he muttered.

Then it happened so fast. He heard a familiar voice scream "Look out!". He had never heard the voice scream before, but he recognized that melodic ring. And he recognized it because that voice had bothered him for days, mostly in his dreams.

That made him distracted so he didn't have the chance to react. And Shihoudou's age had it's traces on her reaction reflexes. In slow motion Kyo saw how the balcony fell down, straight at her. It was to late.

But then, from nowhere, a person jumped and pushed the old lady away from the balcony that crashed towards the ground.

People gasped as they saw it happen. But Kyo didn't care a damn about that. All he cared of for the moment was if Shihoudou was squashed to death and where the familiar voice came from. Luckily (or if it was luckily) she was completely safe. And that was thanks to the young woman that had risked her own life to save the old ones.

"Oh my! Kyo, you're alright?" Shihoudou asked as she looked up at him. "Looks like it, but- oh my! She's unconscious!"

Kyo felt the time stop as he stared down at the unconscious woman that had saved Shihoudou. She bleed from a small wound on her head. She had probably been hit as she tackled away the shaman.

She was dressed as one of the common people. But he still recognized that long blonde hair, looking like silk. And that fair face... he could also spot a golden locker around her neck.

She was without a doubt the princess he met a few days ago.

But why was she here? And why in the world would a princess save an old lady, risking her own life?

"Kyo, help me carry her in. I must treat her."

Kyo stared at his old friend a long time. People murmured things and then it all returned to normal, people ignored what happened. Then his eyes turned to the princess again.

"Kyo! I asked you to help me!"

But he was so lost that he barely heard her.

Why now? He had been so bothered with this damn dreams for so long. Then after the commotion with that princess a few days ago he had been in hell. And now... he wondered if it was fate.

It took a while and some scolding words from Shihoudou along with a fist in his stomach, to wake him up to reality.

_Calm your head! She's just some damn princess brat, your enemy! And that dream doesn't mean anything!_

He violently shook his head and took a deep breath. He sighed and tried to act as if this was nothing but a big pain in the ass. He somewhat rough lifted up the unconscious woman and carried her inside the old, rundown house.

He forced his mind to be neutral, it was only himself and the world and everything else was just something that existed there. But he still couldn't stop a small thought.

_She's so light... as a feather._

**xxx**

Shihoudou smiled for herself. It looked like Kyo had forgotten that she possessed satori, the same gift of reading minds as Kyo's master did. And she saw right through him now.

_I see... so she's a princess and he has been bothered by these dreams... Looks like Sakuya's doing. And this princess... she might be the woman Kyo dream of. Still not sure, but a big possibility she is._

Shihoudou was somewhat shocked. It had happened so fast. In the very moment she saw the balcony fall against her, she had wondered if she saw heaven. Cause suddenly she saw the blonde hair float around her, like a light. And Shihoudou's thought had been; _Light from nowhere._

**XxXxX**

"Good, good! Now give me that cup of salt water!"

Kyoshiro stared at the woman, dressed more like a man. He got a feeling she was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. She didn't look like a doctor at all, but her skills told otherwise. He, himself would never be able to put together a medicine that quick.

"What kind of sickness is this?" he asked.

"It's a very rare sickness that's caused by a bacterium. However, this bacterium can't cause you any harm if you aren't under a heavy pressure. With that I mean when the body is in physical and mental imbalance. It's very rare and there's very little knowledge about it. It wasn't a very long time ago this sickness was more known as a curse."

Kyoshiro stared at her as if she spoke in a different language. "It's... a very strange sickness indeed. But how come you know so much about it?"

She didn't answer immediately. She mixed the last pieces of the medicine as she said with sadness in her voice "A person that was pretty close to me died in this sickness about ten years ago..."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." he murmured.

"No matter! It was so long ago! Now I have all the knowledge to cure it and that's enough for me!" as she said it, she took four small cups and filled them with the medicine, which had a strange purple color and it had the same consistence as syrup.

"Now, sick people drink this!" she shouted.

Anna and Kirian could drink by themselves. Yuan had some trouble but got help by Sakuya. The 'doctor' carefully put the medicine in Julian's mouth.

"He's very weak, so don't get your hopes up. Pray that he's strong enough to recover."

Kyoshiro whispered to Hotaru. "There's been a lot of things that happened later on. I mean all this with the daimyo and the plan to bring him down... and as Julian got sick, it bothered us all."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

The 'doctor' turned to the rest. "Now, drink this twice a day, morning and evening. You take one cup, but this old one takes two. If anyone else starts to feel a little down, start take one cup twice a day as well. This medicine is not dangerous in any way."

"Will you come here to look over us every day?" Anna asked.

The 'doctor' got stiff and looked like she thought very hard. "It'll... be difficult hard for me to get here often... very difficult. But I'll try to visit you within a week."

"SPLURT!"

Everyone flew around in panic, as Yuan made a surprising sound. He had spit out all the medicine and the purple liquid was now streaming down from his mouth.

"Well, did you expect that to taste good? What kind of moron are you?" the woman shouted as she stepped over and hit him in the head. It seemed like her fist possessed a lot of strength, cause Yuan flew head down in the bed. "Don't waste such a precious medicine when I made with such care!"

"Is that a way a doctor should treat a sick person?" Kyoshiro asked in panic.

"I think she's interesting. She change her personality all the time." Hotaru said.

"Well, _you_ are the strangest of us all." Anthony said as he got a sweat drop on his head.

The atmosphere was still tense, but somehow, everything seemed to be so much lighter. Since they knew Anna, Kirian and Yuan would recover. But Julian was very ill. However, they all had faith in the old man, he was strong and they all knew it. He was a lot tougher than any human could be, that's why they all had faith that he would recover.

Hotaru turned to the woman that had helped them, that had given them hope.

"Who are you?"

She smiled. "Hikari, my name is Hikari."

_Her name was indeed very fitting. Cause she had lit a small light in the big darkness. She was a Light from nowhere._

**To be continued**

A note if someone don't know (everyone isn't such a manga- and anime-otaku as me). _Hikari_ means _Light_.


	7. What's This Feeling?

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OCs!

**Chapter 6 – What's this Feeling?**

Kyo studied the woman that was laying unconscious in Shihoudou's bed. She had a bandage around her forehead. He had calmed down. Instead of confusion, anger and shock, his head was filled with questions.

Why was she here? Why would a princess risk her life to save an old woman nobody cared about? He was sure that when she screamed "Look out!" she meant the old woman. And he didn't sense any evil around her at all. Not even snobbishness. Was she even a _princess_? He had never heard of a person with such rank do such things anyway.

Shihoudou stood behind him.

"Kyo, watch over her and tell me when she wakes up."

He turned around and gave her a defiant look. "Why?"

"Don't ask against me, just do it." she sighed and studied the blonde. "Since she's a princess we can't trust her. But she actually saved my life. I want to know her intentions. But I can't use 'satori' on an unconscious person."

_Damn it! I forgot she possess that thing!_

Shihoudou laughed. "Don't worry, Demon child! I'm old and I'll pretend I didn't see a thing in your head!"

"Damn hag!" he muttered. Then he looked at the princess again.

"You want to see... if she's a spy?"

"Perhaps... but to be honest I don't know. She's indeed strange."

She didn't say more but left the room. Kyo sighed as he leaned against the wall, not taking his eyes from the blonde woman. Then again, this restless feeling came back.

Why had he longed so to see her again? After all, he had just met her _once_. And that was for, yeah, how long? But she had surprised him. Caught his interest. Now he just wanted her to wake up so he could figure out what kind of person she actually was.

**XxXxX**

"How much?"

"Huh?" Marian stared confused at the doctor, named Hikari.

"The clothes. How much do they cost? I haven't payed them yet."

"Ah, don't worry about that! We don't need the money! Take them as a gift!"

Hikari stared at the twins. "But... don't you need money?"

"It's true that we need money. But for us, our family is more important. And you helped us to save them and give us hope." Marian said as she got tears in her eyes.

"We don't know how to repay you. At least, take these clothes as thanks." Erian said.

Hikari thought for a while before she without a word walked towards the desk and dropped a bunch of money on it.

"Wha- Hikari-sensei!" the twins gasped.

"Stop calling me 'sensei', I'm not a doctor. And if you want to show your gratitude to me, the take these money. You need them and I would be at peace."

The twins was stunned. They just nodded and stared at the money. It was surely at least around 10 ryo and that was a large amount in this land.

"See ya!" Hikari said as she walked outside the shop.

"What a strange woman..." the twins murmured. Then they saw Hotaru walk towards the door. "Huh? Hotaru, where are you going?"

"Out." he simply said.

"I can't believe it..." Marian started. "...I never thought I would met such a strange person as Hotaru." Erian filled in.

**xxx**

"Achoo!"

Hikari sneezed and rubbed her nose. "Someone's I stalking about me..."

She thought about today's happenings. She had saved people and also given them money.

_I'm sure Yuya would be happy to hear that!_

Satisfied with her own doings, Hikari happily walked down a street, not knowing where. But she was stopped by Hotaru, the man she bumped into earlier that day.

"What? Still saying you can't repay me?" she asked.

"No. I want to tell you something." he said.

"What?"

Hotaru looked around, as if he didn't want anyone to hear. "Come with me. I want to tell you... the truth about this town."

**XxXxX**

As she woke up she wondered where she was.

Oh, right... she had tried to rescue that woman from the balcony. Had she succeeded? And why did she wake up in a dark place somewhere? She remembered that she got hit in the head before everything turned black. Was she dead? No, wait... she felt pain in her head. If you were dead, then you didn't felt pain, right?

"Ugh... ouch..."

Yuya sat up and rubbed her aching head. She looked around and discovered she sat in an old bed with worn out bedclothes. The room was pretty dark, only a small window gave light. The walls was covered with all kind of stuff; maps, paintings, desks with papers and strange objects, some dead plants and a lot of bookshelves with more books than in the library back at the Shiina reign's palace.

"Where...?" she murmured to herself.

Then she got completely stiff. Something, or rather _someone_ was studying her. She could feel it. A piercing look. But from where? A thought of the mysterious man with the burning red eyes flew past her mind. Where had he gone? Or was it him that watched her from somewhere?

_I really wanna meet him..._

Suddenly she heard footsteps hurry up on a stair. So she was on the second floor? She couldn't help but feel a little worried that the floor might collapse.

"Don't worry! This floor is steady as hell!"

Yuya almost jumped out from the bed. She flew around to see a woman with short black hair and a worn out kimono in some strange gray color. She recognized her as the woman she tried to save just a while ago (or now how long it had been since the incident).

_How could she possibly know what I was thinking? Or maybe I just looked worried..._

The woman sat down in front of her on the floor and smiled like a fool. However, Yuya could see that the woman was suspicious. And why did she still have a feeling someone was glaring at her?

"You... are you alright?" Yuya asked.

The woman flew back and laughed. "You risk _your_ life to save _mine_ and you ask if _I'm_ alright? Aren't you a strange one?"

Yuya rubbed her head again, wondering how hard she actually hit it.

"My name is Shihoudou and I'm thankful you saved my life."

"Uh... oh, don't worry about that! Of course I would help a person in distress!" Yuya waved with her hands as if she didn't want thanks or compliments.

"No, I _am_ grateful. However, I still can't trust you."

"Huh?"

Yuya suddenly discovered how the woman with the name Shihoudou stared at her. Sure, she would to if she was saved by someone from nowhere. But it was if the woman tried to read her thoughts or something.

"Are you a spy?" the older woman asked.

"Spy? To whom?" Yuya asked in a high tone, showing that she was confused.

"I see... not a spy then. Alright, I can relax a little."

_What? What's she saying?_

"But you're still a _princess_! What's a _princess_ doing down here?"

"Uhm... well, I- What did you say?" Yuya got all paralyzed. For a moment, she saw herself stand on a white field and the woman's words echoed around her.

So she had fallen into hell after all! She had been discovered! This was the end! What was she going to say to Fubuki now? She had gone against his order to not visit town.

"How... how did you know...?"

"It's pretty obvious! You look like a high class. If I didn't know you were a princess I would think you were an angel!"

_I feel like I'm going to throw up soon..._

"You don't look so happy that I know." Shihoudou said with a teasing smile.

"No... not really..." Yuya murmured.

Suddenly all her energy disappeared. All the happiness she had when she managed to visit town was gone. Also, all her thoughts about the suffering people was gone. She was just looking forward to meet Fubuki when he discovered she had ignored his orders (that was irony).

"You look like you're about to throw up. Is it that bad that I know you're a princess?" Shihoudou asked a little teasingly.

"Very bad..."

"Is it because if you're found out you're going to get in trouble? I've heard rumors about Fubuki's anger." she giggled.

"No." Yuya said in a trembling voice. Shihoudou's smile disappeared and she suddenly stared at her with surprise.

"It hasn't anything to do with that." Yuya answered honestly. "It's just that if I was to be found out they would build up a story that I was forced to come here and they will punish, no, _execute_ an innocent person because of that." she felt sad. She was so stupid!

"I... don't really understand the part 'build up story'." Shihoudou said.

"You see, in high society people have a very bold look on themselves and others by the same rank. A _princess_ like me _can't_ do things wrong." Yuya explained.

"And what about the cut on your head?"

"They would use it as a proof..." Yuya muttered as she rubbed the bandage around her forehead.

"Is it that bad for _you_?"

Yuya looked the woman straight in the eyes. "I don't blame you for not like me. I'm a _princess_ after all, one above you that live in luxury every day. But I'll tell you this! I refuse to see an innocent person get hurt or worse, _killed_ because _I _was selfish!" as she said it, Yuya closed her fists hard and her voice was now trembling in anger.

The older woman stared at her in amazement before speaking again. "And why don't you want anyone to know you're here? I mean, you're a _princess_ after all. Aren't princesses capable of doing whatever they want?"

_I've told her the truth all the time... Ah, whatever! Since I'm found out I better be honest!_

"I... asked Fubuki-sama for permission to visit town but got declined immediately. So I and my servant sneaked out for a day while he isn't in the palace."

The woman stared at her a long time before she burst out in laughter again.

"I see! You're not very obedient, are you?"

_I'm sorry father! I've been such a bad hime-sama!_

"Not really..." Yuya murmured.

"You're such an honest girl..." the older woman sounded surprised. "I've never heard of a princess being so honest and..."

"What?"

"Why did you save my life? I'm just a _lowlife_. Why would a princess risk her life for an... _underling_?"

Yuya stared at her. She said the same things Fubuki had.

"Lowlife?" Yuya was now upset. "You're a _human_! You're the _same_ as _me_! How in the world couldn't I care for you?"

"You talk as if we're equal-"

"We _are_!" Yuya almost screamed.

Shihoudou was now speechless. She just stared at Yuya, not knowing what to say.

Yuya tried to calm down. "What's wrong with this land? Everyone... everyone speaks of the people as if they were not even worth _living_..."

"So your intentions aren't bad..." the older woman murmured.

"Pardon?" Yuya asked. She was now upset that she forgot to be confused.

"I have a little question... a few days ago when you arrived in town, a man I know created a little commotion. Of course you told when you arrived at the palace."

"No."

"No?" Shihoudou raised an eyebrow

"Why would I? It wasn't that big of a deal." Yuya said as she shrugged her shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Aren't you a strange one. A rude, selfish drunktard was standing in your way, but you didn't care about it?"

Why did she suddenly felt a deadly aura spread around in the room? But it felt as if it was directed towards Shihoudou...?

"He gave me my locker back. I don't see any reason to blame him for standing in my way. Besides, he defended a child, didn't he? I thought that was a rightful action!"

Shihoudou laughed again.

"You're very interesting! I don't like royalties at all, they all are selfish and never think of anything else than their own power. But you really surprise me!" she stopped her laughing and turned serious again. "So you haven't told anyone about seeing a man with demonic red eyes."

The question hit Yuya like a wall. "No."

The older woman smiled widely. "Alright then! I'll offer you a deal!" she said as she raised up from her sitting spot.

"A deal?" Yuya echoed.

"If you promise me to not tell anyone, _anyone_ at all about me or about that man I'll not tell about you either."

"You mean..."

"I'll not tell anyone that I've seen you here in town. I think that's a fair deal, isn't it?"

Without hesitation, the princess flew up from the bed, reached out her hand and shouted "Deal!"

"Deal!" Shihoudou laughed. Then she turned to a pith black corner in the room at Yuya's left side. "What do you think, Demon child? Surprised?"

_Huh?_

Yuya slowly turned around with her heart poundig like crazy. Her suspicions were right. The man had been spying on her and her talk with Shihoudou.

She didn't see him as well as out in the sunlight, but in her opinion he was still handsome. The weak light just made his appearance more mystic.

He was very tall, just as tall as Fubuki. She only reached to his chest. And she wondered how he could fight with such a long sword. Was it even possible for him to drag it out from it's sheath?

His hair was long and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous, how could a man have such pretty hair?

He stared at her, just like she stared at him. How in the world could a human have such wonderful eyes? They weren't like Aka no Ou's eyes at all. They were more... lively, powerful and they burned with such passion that she felt weak in her knees.

Shihoudou giggled like crazy. The man turned to her and glared.

"What the hell's so funny, _hag_?"

Yuya flinched. His voice was dark, deep and powerful. It suited him.

"Rude as always, Demon child." the older woman sighed. "I prefer your inner side, it's much cuter."

Suddenly it looked like he was ready to kill.

"Now, now! We can fight later. I want your opinion about her. After all, you studied our conversation well, didn't you Demon Child?"

The man, which Shihoudou called _Demon child_ turned to Yuya. She was stiff.

"I still can't trust her." he muttered.

Why did she feel a sting in her chest?

"Ah, you... you make me mad sometimes. Just because she's a _royalty_, you can't trust her at all." the older woman sighed. She turned to the princess. "I trust her. In my eyes she's an honest person." as she said it she gave the man a strange look Yuya didn't caught.

He looked at her for a long time. Yuya wondered what to say. Or was she willing to break this magic? She had longed to look in his eyes for such a long time...

"Very well..." he muttered at last as his expression softened a bit. He closed his eyes and to the older woman. Soon, he had a pipe in the corner of his mouth.

Then, Yuya couldn't hold it in any longer. She wanted to hear his voice some more.

"You're that man, right? You who gave me my locker back?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you! That locker's really precious to me. I didn't even recognize I lost it!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"The hell's with her?" he asked to Shihoudou.

It was if a bomb was dropped in her head. _What? He's ignoring me? And he's got a pretty rough mouth..._

And as if the older woman could read her thoughts she said "He has a very bad mouth and on the outside he's rude, selfish and a drunktard as I told you before. But he's pretty cute on the inside you know!"

"Yes?" Yuya said, not really knowing how to react.

Suddenly, a blade was dragged out from nowhere and attacked the older woman. It happened so fast that Yuya's heart flew up in her gut. The woman had, faster than anything, dragged a small knife and blocked the attack. The man's eyes were burning and once again, Yuya's heart made small loops as she thought of rubies. And her questions about his long blade was answered. Yes, he could drag the sword. And he did it fast. Now she had great respect in swords.

"Shut up _hag_! You're not the one to talk!" he muttered angrily.

"And he has a short temper!" the woman laughed.

Yuya was shocked. She had wondered so much what this man would be like. She had, just as she had done with Fubuki, imagined many pictures and models. But this mysterious man was beyond her thoughts. He seemed indeed to be very rude. Somehow, just _seeing_ him _pissed her off_. But there was still something about him that made her nervous. The very first day his eyes captured her that day, she still felt she was kept prisoner in his gaze.

During the time her thoughts and confused feelings had been racing around, the man had put his sword back in it's sheath and the lady had been joking about something. A big vein had popped up on the man's head.

_He... seems like an interesting person... _Yuya couldn't help but think. As she smiled a little for herself. Damn, now she just wanted to know him more.

Suddenly Shihoudou got all stiff. "Guards." she said.

"What?" Yuya and the man called _Demon child_ said in choir.

"Guards. Soldiers. They're on their way here to ask me about the balcony."

Yuya felt a big cold spread inside.

"I think you better get out now." the older woman said as she turned to the man. "And take her with you." she pointed at Yuya.

"What?" the man asked.

"Take her with you and show her how to get out of town."

"Why?" he muttered.

Yuya couldn't help but actually feel a little pissed of.

"She saved my life. I owe her one. And _you_ owe _me_. If you help her, it's even!"

"Damn hag!" he muttered.

Yuya could hear soldiers outside and she felt the panic grown. But then a strong hand took a tight grip around her arm and dragged her towards a door.

"Ow! What-"

"Quiet, or do you want them to discover you?"

It was the man. He dragged her down a stair and hurried to what it seemed a back door to the old building. The soldiers was now hitting on the door. Shihoudou hurried down the stairs.

"Hurry, hurry! They mustn't see any of you two!" she whispered as she waved towards them.

The man opened a very small door and pushed Yuya out first. He let go of her arm as he crawled out. They were standing in a narrow alley behind some buildings. And they only way was around the house, out on the street, where the soldiers were.

Yuya was now focused to get away. She even forgot to be nervous around him.

"What now?" she asked.

"Shhh!" he signaled to her to be quiet. "While the hag keep their attention, we sneak around them." he whispered.

"And that's the only way?" she whispered back.

"..." he didn't answer in words. But somehow she understood that he said 'yes'.

With him in the lead they sneaked around the corner. They could now see the street. He signaled her to stop. She did as he said while he carefully looked around the corner, to the front. Yuya could hear the soldiers and Shihoudou's laughing. The high spirited princess couldn't hold herself any longer.

"Hey! What the-" the man whispered as she pushed him back so she also could look around the corner. She couldn't help but feel her heart taking loops as she touched him.

She looked around the corner caught a glimpse of a soldier with a very crooked nose. She flew back behind the man and pushed her back against the wall, as if she tried to be one herself. He raised an eyebrow at her as he didn't understand her actions at all.

"It's 'Crook-nose'!" she whispered, both disgusted and in panic.

"It's _who_?"

"_Crook-nose_! A soldier in the palace. He's the most selfish, perverted and disgusting person I've ever met!" she explained to him, with a very convinced look on her face that told him that she really meant it. "He always looks down on the servants and act as if he's the lord." she muttered.

"..." the man looked around the corner again.

"Damn, I want to beat some manners into him! Or my servant since she's stronger with fists..." Yuya muttered, her mind filled with rage. She rubbed her hands to prevent herself from jump out in anger and attack the soldier called _Crook-nose_.

The man turned to her again. "You really _are_ strange..." he murmured. Then he took a tight grip around her arm again. "Go!"

She had never ran so fast in her entire life. But on the other hand she had never been dragged by a tall samurai either. As they stopped running they walked though the streets, carefully looking around for soldiers. It hit her that he probably had the same desire as her to not be seen by soldiers as herself. Then she remembered their first meeting, while he hid under a cape. And he didn't let go of her arm...

It was her _second_ meeting with him and they had met in the strangest of ways. But it didn't stop her from feeling that she got along pretty well with him. Somehow she understood him, even if she didn't know a thing about him or had barely heard him speak. Why was it like this? It was if they were destined to meet...

"Hey!" his deep voice hit her back to reality. He let go of her arm (much to her displeasure). He pointed towards an alley behind some buildings. "Follow that part, then you'll be outside the town. I don't know where you came from, but whatever." he sounded a little bothered by her, but she got the feeling he put on a play.

"Uhm... thank you." she said.

He threw a fast look at her before turning around without a word. She understood it as he was going to leave now. She felt she wanted to follow him, but she just realized the sun was about to set. She didn't have much time. She was less worried of Hikari, if a servant was found in town no one would really care. But if a princess... it was a little different.

"Oh right..." she almost jumped out her skin as the man approached her, as if he forgot something.

"Huh?" was the only thing she managed to said before he roughly dragged off the bandage from her head.

"What are-"

"Just shut up!" he cut her off.

_He... he kind of piss me off!_

But her thoughts flew away as the man bite his thumb that blood started to sip out.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

But he didn't answer. Instead he pressed his thumb against the cut on her forehead. She couldn't really explain but it felt warm and then... no pain.

"There. No proof left that you've been here." he said as he threw the bandage away and once again threw a fast look at her. "You better remember our deal." he said as he turned around and walked down the street.

She stood there, not knowing how to react. Her heart was pounding so fast. What was this? Then she flinched and hurried down the alley, that the man had shown her.

She flew forward, as if she was light as a feather. She didn't feel any pain at all after that balcony. She just felt so sprouting happy for some reason. She smiled and couldn't help but let out small melodies from her favorite songs. What was this feeling?

**XxXxX**

Kyo was so lost in his mind that he didn't know where he was going. Just as the last meeting with her she was everywhere and he couldn't get rid of her. Her actions, the way she talked, she shouted to Shihoudou that they were equal...

Was she even a princess? All he knew was that she seemed to be a _very_ interesting person. He wanted to know more about her.

But there was something else as well. Last time, after he had met her, Kyo had been in panic and a very confused state. Now he was completely relaxed, as if he was satisfied with something. Was it because he had helped her? Or was it because he met her again?

"What the hell... I need to regain my senses..." he muttered to himself. But he couldn't get rid of that light feeling... what was it? It was if all his troubles had disappeared for a moment.

But then he was in hell again.

Cause he stood right in front of Yuan's and his family's shop. Unconsciously his legs had taken him there. He didn't want to enter, cause he feared it. He feared to step inside and see his friends sad face as they told him Julian was dead. But what else?

Suddenly the door flew open and Sakuya almost jumped straight into him.

"Kyo! Oh thank god! You won't believe this! It's a miracle!"

She looked more happy than sad, so Julian was probably still alive.

"Julian-san... Julian-san is awake and he might recover!"

For the first time in his life, he actually dropped his jaw, _literally_. "What?"

Kyoshiro came flying out from the shop and bumped into Kyo as well. "A strange woman came here and knew how to cure the sickness! They're still weak, but the medicine helped!"

It was a long silence before Kyo shook his head violently, to make sure he didn't dream. "Can I see them?"

"Of course! Come one!" both Kyoshiro and Sakuya dragged him into the building.

What was this? He had been in hell for so log that he was shocked by this light feeling. Finally, after a very long time, he felt that he could relax completely.

But that would bring trouble for him later...

**XxXxX**

Yuya took a deep breath. She was safe! They had made it!

She didn't know if it was luck or anything else. But she couldn't describe her relief when she almost crashed into Hikari, right outside town. They had (or Yuya had) found the way back to the palace. None of them said much, they were just relieved that they had made it.

They were now inside the old room and waited for Tokito. The sun was almost gone when she hurried inside. A big smile was spread on her face.

"You made it!" the her smile faded as she saw how they looked. Hikari in new clothes and Yuya in very dirty clothes and some dried blood on her forehead.

"What have you two been doing?"

"Long story..." the two friends murmured.

"Well, hurry! Yuya-san need a bath. If someone asks about you two today I'll cover you up with the story that Yuya-san didn't feel well. And I've been with you two today in your quarters and been drinking tea while we have been talking."

"Great. In other words, you have taken tea from the kitchen to convince and we must now fill ourselves as water basins? All so we can convince that your story is true?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, exactly!"

_Sometimes I wonder how those two get such ideas... _Yuya thought.

Hikari got a hard expression on her face. "Oh well..." she muttered.

"Let's hurry!" Yuya said as she took her own kimono from the old chest. She didn't change, she just put one of her cloaks around her.

**XxXxX**

"Yukimura-san! And Sasuke-san and Sanzo-san!"

Sakuya hugged the black haired swordsman, with the name Sanada Yukimura (a very optimistic person dressed in clothes with flower patterns). Kyoshiro nodded respectfully to Yukimura's ninjas, a boy with silver hair and dragon eyes, his name was Sarutobi Sasuke. The other ninja, Sanzo, had long black hair and a blue bandana around the head.

"I heard from Hotaru about Julian and the rest. What a luck he found that woman!" Muramasa smiled.

"Really! And I was very impressed by her skills!" Kyoshiro said.

"I'm glad that you've arrived here, Yukimura. Now we can put up a good plan to destroy Fubuki and Aka no Ou." Muramasa said.

"Of course! I'm already plotting that my head is about to split in half!" the samurai laughed.

"Well, no bigger loss if that happened..." Bon muttered. He had just bee humiliated by Yukimura (which had a gift of doing that towards Bon).

Sakuya prepared tea and people chattered happily with each other. It was if a dark and heavy mist had lifted from their shoulders. Finally it looked brighter.

But they soon discovered something... _someone_ that was missing.

"Hey, where's Kyo?" Akari almost screamed.

Kyoshiro looked around.

"Now when you mention it... he walked ahead of us to tell you guys about Julian. He isn't here?"

No one knew. No one had even seen him. Soon the mansion was in uproar.

But no one knew. Kyo was just... gone.

**To be continued**


	8. Meeting in the Dungeons

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OCs!

**Chapter 7 – Meeting in the Dungeons**

After Yuya's bath, she got dressed. Now she looked more like a princess again. She put on some make up to look as convinced as possible while Fubuki and Aka no Ou returned.

Hikari and Tokito sat in a common room beside Yuya's bedroom. Hikari was drinking tea, cup after cup. Yuya had recognized Hikari seemed to be in very deep thoughts and she looked serious. She drank the tea as if she wasn't present to reality. Last time Yuya had seen her best friend like this was when Hikari studied to become a doctor. Yuya was planning on ask 'what's the matter' later.

There was no proof at all that either she or Hikari had been in town. And there was something that bothered Yuya. She didn't have a wound on her forehead. She was sure she got one when she saved Shihoudou. She even remembered the pain. But there was nothing.

She looked at herself in the mirror. No, not a single cut at all.

"_There. No proof left that you've been here."_

The man Shihoudou called 'Demon child'. Was it him? If so, what had he done?

_He's such an interesting person. And I know how I can meet him again, since he's connected to Shihoudou._

Meet him again... Suddenly Yuya flinched and stared at herself. She blushed violently. Why was her heart pounding?

_What am I thinking? I'm a princess! I'm engaged to Fubuki!_

But her stubborn mind continued to be on him.

_I didn't ask his name, I regret it a little... Demon child, huh.._

**xxx**

It was dark when Fubuki and the Aka no Ou arrived to the palace. Yuya and Hikari waited for them outside the great dining hall, the princess was going to dine with them.

"Ah, Yuya my child!" Aka no Ou said in a fatherly voice. "I heard from one of my servants that he hasn't seen you today.

Yuya's heart almost jumped up in her gut. But she (as she had ever since she arrived here) surprised herself by not showing any sign of being nervous.

"He didn't look by my quarter?"

_I know Tokito has been there all day._

"No, but he hasn't seen you leave either, not even for a bit food." Fubuki said as he stepped forward.

Why did Yuya got a feeling he forced himself to show that he cared about her? But she remained calm. She, Hikari and Tokito had planned well if these questions were to appear.

"I didn't feel well, so I've been in bed and on my balcony all day."

"And you didn't say anything about feeling bad?" the fiance threw a glaring at Hikari.

"Hikari is the best when it comes to my health, she helped me enough so right now I feel like new." Yuya said calmly. "And I have been talking with Tokito-chan all day!"

Fubuki flinched.

"You've met Tokito?"

"Yes, I have." Yuya said in a curious tone.

"Oh, I see... I was going to introduce you to her later, but now there's no need."

_He speaks in the same tone as when he spoke of the people... _Yuya thought. She couldn't help but wonder how much Fubuki actually cared for his sister.

"So, how did your servant treat you?" he asked suspiciously.

"We've just been drinking tea all day. Tea is the best medicine!" Yuya said.

"Drinking tea?" he turned to Hikari, that for the moment forgot everything about manners and burped loudly, an effect from all the tea she had been drinking the latest hour.

"I see." Fubuki muttered, sounding disgusted. Yuya had to force herself from laughing.

"Shall we?" Aka no Ou asked and pointed at the hall.

**XxXxX**

"Honestly, where can he be?" Bon sounded irritated.

It was late and Kyo was gone. No one had a clue at all.

"Maybe he's sick and walked somewhere to calm himself?" Hotaru suggested.

"After _years_ in _your_ company it would be a _miracle_ if he would turn sick!" Akari shouted.

"You guys are hilarious!" Yukimura laughed as he asked for more sake.

"We're in a bad situation right now! Try to get it into your tiny brain!" Bon shouted at him.

"Time's running fast! We need Kyo so we can settle down with the plan!" Akira joined.

A bit away sat Kyoshiro, Sakuya and Muramasa, drinking tea. They didn't want to intrude in the fight.

"Even if Kyo were here, it would take a few days to get into the plan..." Kyoshiro sighed.

"I hope he'll show up, I'm a little worried..." Sakuya sighed.

They studied the others as the fight between the Shiseiten continued.

**XxXxX**

As always when the Aka no Ou joined the dinner Yuya felt like she could talk. She was careful to not mention anything that would prove that she had been outside the palace walls. Fubuki didn't say much. He was usually quiet, but now he seemed more quiet than usual. He seemed to be in deep thoughts.

As she talked to her soon father-in-law she looked into his eyes. And once again her thoughts ran away on their own.

_They're hard like stone... not like him at all. His eyes were burning..._

"Yuya?"

She flinched and came back to reality. "Yes?"

"Are you listening?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! What did you say?"

Both Fubuki and Aka no Ou stared at her. It hit her that she must have been in quite far away in her own world.

"Your face is red. Are you sure you're alright?" Fubuki said, once again in a forced tone.

But he was right. Her face was red and warm. However, she knew it was because she blushed. "Oh... I guess... I'm a little tired."

"Maybe you should go back to your chamber."

"Yes, maybe..."

Suddenly a soldier hurried inside the dining hall, to Fubuki. He wanted to tell something a little separate so they walked away from the table. Yuya saw the soldier whisper something to her fiance.

She got shocked as she saw his expression.

Fubuki's face turned from surprise, to anger and then to satisfaction. And she had never seen such a terrible expression on a person before. It scared her.

"I guess that I'll withdraw for now." he said as he gave his father a long look, as if he tried to tell something.

"Oh, in that case... Yuya, maybe you should go to sleep now?" Aka no Ou said in the same fatherly voice as he stepped over to Fubuki.

Yuya nodded and prepared to go to her quarter. As she took a deep breath in relief she felt how tired she actually she was. They hadn't suspected a thing! But now there was something else to think about. Not mysterious men with beautiful red eyes, but the people in town. She could still see in front of her their sad eyes, their fake smiles, their forced laughs. And those who wasn't recognized as they sat in the corner of a deep back alley.

In deep thoughts she walked through corridors and yards, longing for her warm bed.

Then she suddenly heard the voices from her fiance and soon father-in-law. Yuya got fully awake.

_Why are they here?_

Curious she walked towards the voices. She found them on a yard, in front of a small door in tree that seemed to lead deep into the palace, maybe even underground. She had never seen the door or even the yard and she had heard rumors about the dungeons underneath the palace.

"_There's only one way down to the dungeons. And there's only one guard, no more is needed since it's impossible to escape. And down in the absolute deepest part, there's cells made for the worst kind of criminals."_

She hid behind a bush, not really wanting them to see her. To her this seemed very fishy. First, both Fubuki's and Aka no Ou's chambers was in the other direction, this was closer to her quarter. Second, the soldier spoke very enthusiastic with them (once again she saw Fubuki's horrible expression of satisfaction).

Then she thought of those small things, Tokito seemed to hide something, the people hated their ruler and not to mention that Aka no Ou lied about him being the only one with red eyes. And Shihoudou and that mysterious man with red eyes that didn't want to be seen by any soldier.

_When I think about it... ever since I came here I've got a feeling that something isn't quite right... like if they hide something from me._

They kept talking to the soldier. Aka no Ou nodded and Fubuki said something. Then they opened the small door and disappeared into the underground.

Yuya thought hard what to do. She was tired and one part of her mind wanted to go back to her chamber, to her warm bed. But somehow she couldn't help but wonder what her fiance was up to. She was to curious.

Then she made up her mind. She decided to once again do something stupid, she had done it the whole day anyway so a little more wouldn't hurt. She followed.

She was right about this being the door down to the dungeons, cause right inside the door was a long stair. It was pitch black but light up by torches.

_Wait... What kind of reason would lead them down to the dungeons?_ Yuya couldn't imagine Fubuki going down here, were the air was more filthy than down in town.

The dungeons were indeed located deep underground. The narrow passages where light up by torches. She followed the sound of their voices and it was luckily, cause the dungeons were nothing but a large labyrinth. She could hear screams from people which hurried her steps, cause it pained her so. But she was careful to not be spotted by anyone. Even if it was only one guard, the prisoners could still make noises. And if she was spotted that she eavesdropped then she had no idea what Fubui might do.

They walked for a very long time. It hit her that they must have stepped into the deepest path of the dungeons, where the most dangerous 'criminals' was. Then they stopped. Yuya spied on them around a corner. The soldier pointed at a hole in the wall, almost down at the floor. A grid covered the hole.

"He's down there." she heard the soldier say.

Aka no Ou bowed down a little to get a look. Yuya could see that he smiled.

"Well done." he said to the soldier.

Yuya could hear that Aka no Ou's usual kind and warm voice now was cold and it scared her a little. Now he reminded more of Fubuki's cold nature.

_Like it's his true self._

Then the soldier opened a door just beside the hole. The three men disappeared through the door, down another stair. Yuya hesitated. But once again her curiosity took over. She crept to the hole and spied down.

She looked down in a room. The hole she looked through were up, almost at the ceiling. It was pretty dark, only light up by some few torches. It took a while for her eyes to get used to it.

Then she saw a person to the left, in chains.

And as she saw who it was her heart could have stopped.

There was no mistake by that red hair, by that tall muscular body.

It was him. The mysterious samurai that helped her today. The very one that took her heart away.

**XxXxX**

Shinrei was just about to go to bed when a person knocked on his door. He yawned and opened. As he saw the person who knocked, he shoot his eyes open in surprise. There was a woman with dark eyes. Her dark hair was curly and almost floated around her.

"M-Mahiro? Why... how..." he didn't know what to say.

She just smiled and pointed if she could come inside. He closed the door after her.

"What are you doing here?"

"You look surprised." she said. "No wonder. You probably didn't think that my lord Ieyasu-sama were completely clueless about Fubuki's plan?"

Shinrei was speechless. She giggled.

"We know all about it. Hidetada-sama is on his way to Muramasa. He asked Sanada Yukimura for help. The plan is that we all together will bring down the Mibu clan."

It was silent for a while.

"And you're here as a spy?" he asked.

"Isn't that pretty obvious?"

She pointed at herself. Then he finally saw how she was dressed. She had a beautiful kimono and were dressed just like a princess.

"Wow... a ninja in princess clothes. Perfect as a spy, indeed." he murmured, impressed.

"But now, Shinrei-san. There's something urgent I have to talk about..."

**XxXxX**

Yuya's heart was about to burst out from her chest. She stared shocked on the man in chains. His wrists were in chains attended to the wall. His feet were in a a chain attended to a big iron sphere. He sat down leaning against the wall with his arms held up by the chains his head was bent down, with his hair covering the face.

She flinched as she saw Fubuki, Aka no Ou and the soldier stand on the other side of a grid that divided the room in two parts. The soldier locked up a door in the grid. The samurai didn't even flinch at the sound that filled the cell. Yuya on the other hand, thought the sound of it was horrible. Fubuki stepped in.

"Well, I never thought the day would come when I would see you in chains." the samurai flinched as he heard Fubuki's cold voice. "You still surprise me, _Onime no Kyo_."

It was like an explosion.

The samurai flew at Fubuki, but the chains stopped him. Yuya thought his strength would break the chains from the wall, but they remained. The air was now bathing in a deadly aura. The man gnashed his teeth so hard that they might would break. And the expression he had on his face was terrifying.

Suddenly, she just felt fear as she looked at him. He was no longer that beautiful man she had longed to see. Now, with his eyes glimmering with that bloodlust he definitely looked like a demon. He scared her even more that her fiance.

"Now, now, calm down _Onime no Kyo_! It's been so long, why not greet with grace?" it sounded like the white haired man teased the proud samurai.

"Fubuki." if his expression was scary, then his dark and hateful voice was fantasy. She had never heard a person put so much hatred in a name before.

"I've been wondering so where you have been. With a _True_ Mibu on the lose, I'm never completely safe." Fubuki said.

Yuya managed to get her eyes from the terrifying demon and stared at her fiance. _True Mibu? What __does he mean by that?_

"You expect a marriage will make you safer or stronger?" the demon asked coldly.

It felt as a knife pierced her. So he knew about their marriage? Why did she feel so guilty?

"So the rumors reached you as well... Yes, with this marriage I'll have the power. Nothing, not even you will stand in my way."

Yuya listened closely. She didn't recognize the person behind her.

If it wasn't for Toktio to be fast enough to cover her mouth, she would let out a horrible scream as the girl poked her on the shoulder. She flew around. Tokito signaled to her to be quiet. She nodded and the girl let go. They both looked through the hole.

"I'll kill you one day, Fubuki. Just you watch." the samurai growled.

"I'm looking forward to see you try." Fubuki answered coldly.

Then he turned around and walked out from the cell.

Tokito pointed to Yuya that they had to leave. She threw a last look at the samurai before she followed the girl out from the dungeons. They hurried through the dark. Yuya was amazed by how Tokito seemed to know the way. Finally they managed to get up from the dungeons ad hurried through the small door. But they continued to run by Tokito in the lead.

A while later, they stopped at one of the many yards and tried to catch their breaths.

"Who... who was that?" Tokito asked, shocked.

"I... I don't know." Yuya answered quickly. She thought of the deal.

"I've never seen those eyes on another before..." Tokito murmured. It was silent for a while. Then she turned to Yuya. "Why were you down there, spying?"

The princess raised an eyebrow against her soon sister-in-law. "May I ask, Tokito-chan, why were you down there?"

They glared at each other for a while, competing on who should answer first. Yuya surprised herself by feeling an enormous power inside, a mad desire of some kind. Thanks to that she won.

Tokito sighed. "I wanted to find out what nii-sama and oto-sama was up to..."

"I see... I'm the same..."

"But... what do you think? I mean, that prisoers eyes... and that aura... I've never such something like that before!"

Yuya discovered that Tokito trembled. She felt bad and wanted to comfort her, but she didn't know how.

Then something hit her, a plan. A foolish and mad plan. But that didn't matter, her feelings had taken control over her sanity.

"Tokito-chan, come with me to my quarter. I've something to tell you."

The girl looked confused but she didn't question. She followed Yuya to her quarter.

Yuya thought a thousand thoughts. He was here! And he was now a prisoner. And now she understood why he were so careful with the guards at Shihoudou's and probably why he hated royalty. He and Fubuki was enemies, that's for sure- and they had met before.

She thought of the day she spent in town. The impressions she had and the people.

Her steps got determined. She would put her life on this plan. She did it for her people.

**XxXxX**

Aka no Ou took a deep breath in relief. Finally they had caught the last obstacle of taking the power. If Fubuki became daimyo he would have power to raise an army strong enough to oppose the shogun. And then they would bring him down and they would rule the whole country. He was already good friend with the emperor of Japan, he and his son had bee visiting him today.

The emperor of Japan didn't rule the country, that was the work of the shogun. However, he still had power enough to decide if a daimyo could rule his land. About the Mibu land, which had ancient thousands of years long history, it was very complicated.

If the emperor ever got to hear that there still was one of the _True_ Mibu clan alive, then Fubuki would never be able to rule. Cause the True Mibu blood was after all the originally royalty.

But now they were lucky, cause that very person were now deep underground in the dungeons. And he couldn't escape.

"You will never get the throne, even if you were born to it, Kyo." he said in an evil voice, his true voice.

He laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

"Are you friggin' insane?" Hikari burst out.

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

They sat in Yuya's bed. She had just explained her plan to her friend and Tokito.

"Let me get this straight. There's a prisoner down in the dark dungeons. And you want to help him _escape_?"

Yuya nodded.

"Why? He's sitting there because he's a criminal!"

"He's sitting there because he's a man that are on the people's side." Yuya said.

"How do you know?"

"..." Yuya was speechless.

Tokito raised an eyebrow.

"I... got a feeling of it..."

Hikari almost fell of the bed. "You got a feeling? That's it?"

Yuya felt stupid. But she had promised Shihoudou and that man.

"He's the enemy of nii-sama... and nii-sama hate this land..." Tokito murmured.

Hikari turned to her with big eyes. "What kind of prince is he, really?"

"I'm not sure... but..." Tokito thought for a while. "Seems like you're hiding something, Yuya-san." she glared at the princess.

Once again, an overwhelming power surrounded her and she knew how to answer.

"And you, my dear friend, also seems to hide something from me. Something about Fubuki."'

Silence.

Hikari looked from Tokito to Yuya, not knowing how to react.

Finally, Tokito sighed.

"Alright. I'll help you on this one. I don't know, but I trust you."

Hikari smiled. "I'll help to! When I think about it, it's time for something exciting to happen in this boring place!"

Yuya smiled. "Thank you!"

"Alright... what do you want us to do?"

**XxXxX**

Fubuki was smiling as he walked inside his chamber.

His very enemy had walked straight into his claws and spared him the trouble by looking after him. Finally he could relax and concentrate on taking over the throne.

He remembered what the guard had told him. Onime no Kyo had been an easy pray. He had been in so deep thoughts that they surprised him completely. That had made them able to put on his chains and as he lost power they had knocked him out.

The chains he was trapped in were special chains with ancient magic. Thousand years ago they were used by the powerful demons of the True Mibu clan. In other word, Kyo was trapped. However, Fubuki was still surprised that Kyo had been able to act as he did. He had almost dragged the chains out from the wall. That proved one thing. He was stronger than they had expected. And he was dangerous.

He was also the last True Mibu. If people only knew that he existed, then he would never be able to get the throne. But for now, he was safe I the dungeons.

Fubuki sighed and sat down. "I'll think more about what to do with him tomorrow."

His eyes caught a flower in a blue color. Suddenly he thought of his fiancee.

She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. And the rumors said that she was an excellent dancer. He thought for a while before he laid down in the bed to sleep.

Tomorrow his worries about Onime no Kyo being on the lose would be gone. That would make it easier to talk to her. He would start to treat her as his real wife. He would ask her to dance for him. He would spend the whole afternoon with her, they were engaged after all. And then... he didn't know.

**XxXxX**

"Here."

It was past midnight. Tokito gave Yuya a piece of paper. It was a map, a map that showed the way to the dungeons and to _his_ cell. Then it showed the way to the old room and the secret passage.

"And you two..." she looked at them.

"We go to the weapon chamber." Hikari said.

"There we look for a 150cm long sword, and bring it to the old room with the secret passage." Tokito continued.

"And from there, hurry to your chambers." Yuya finished.

"But are you sure? I mean, he looked more like a bloodthirsty demon..." Tokito murmured.

"Yeah, you need a bodyguard!" Hikari said.

"Don't worry. I wont get hurt or anything." as she got suspicious looks, Yuya sighed. "Trust me. Please."

It was a long silence before they finally nodded. The servant and the girl then walked out from the room.

Yuya had above her white yukata put a dark blue coat. She had looked herself in the mirror for a long time, making sure nobody would recognize her under the hood. Her hair was put up in a braid, not to be in her way. She was also barefoot.

She took a few deep breath and checked the plan once more. Finally she turned around and walked out from her chamber as well.

"Time to save a demon!"

**XxXxX**

_The moonlight filled the entire cell. The dark was now a mystic light. And there it was, a singing voice. It made something to my soul, I felt at peace. I looked around. Where was she? _

_There! She danced around as she always did, with such grace only a dream could explain. At first I only saw her shape, but slowly she transformed into a gracious woman with long blonde hair and her eyes were like big emeralds. Oh, that princess again... but why do I feel peaceful now instead of angry? It's as I longed for this dream... but this dream is turning me mad, I should be angry..._

_She smiled at me and stretched out a hand. She held a key! So she was going to save me? _

_But suddenly her smiling face changed. Looked into the dark hateful eyes of my very enemy. His white hair floating around him like a ghost and his teasing voice ringing in my ears._

"_I caught you, Onime no Kyo."_

**xxx**

Kyo flew up from the dream with anger running through his veins.

_Fubuki_.

That man. How he hated him. How he wanted to defeat him. How he wanted to kill him.

The chains made him wake up to reality. Oh right. He was prisoner in Fubuki's dungeons, damn it. And he couldn't escape, these chains were especially made to stop him and his blood. These chains were from ancient times, from when True Mibus were to be imprisoned. And he was the last so it was quite ironic that he would end up in them.

Damn it. He had been so up in his ow thoughts that he lost his guard. First the happening with that princess that had been visiting his dreams lately. And the relief of Julian recovering. Actually he was angry on himself. Of course, after such happenings something dark must appear.

Now he was trapped here, in the deepest part of the dungeons. No one knew he was there, except the guard, Aka no Ou and Fubuki.

He sighed and let his head hang down. There was no point in breaking these chains, so he had to find another way to break free. Cause he had no plans on giving up, no way. He was way to proud for that.

He had to relax and find his senses.

"_Patience, Kyo. Patience is a value."_

For once he was actually happy to have Muramasa as his master.

"You better give it up."

He flinched and raised his head. The guard was smirking on the other side of the grid.

"There's no way you would be able to escape Fubuki-sama's claws. He's a ruler worth fearing."

Kyo threw one of his special killing glares. The guard got all stiff and stared at the demon with fear. He shook.

"Hehe... no wonder they call you bloodthirsty demon! You really are scary!" he muttered.

Kyo kept glaring at the man. The thought that he was lucky to have Muramasa as his master disappeared.

Better kill time by scaring people, at least that was funnier than sit and thinking in such a place like this. If he was going to think he wanted to do it at a garden, in peace with a bottle of sake and with his pipe.

_Patience my ass!_

The guard still smirked as he sweated. The guards pride told him not to be fooled just by a demonic look. However, he had to force himself to not shake. Kyo felt a little better. But he was still pissed off.

_How the hell could I get captured? I'm starting to act like a girl!_

Suddenly Kyo was more pissed of than he had been for a very long time. He thanked the dark cell for that.

"Once Fubuki-sama get married you won't stand a chance!"

He also thanked this guard for bringing his temper to the bottom. The guard kept blabbering nonsense, probably to kill time as well and to enjoy the fact that he could tease the demon and still be safe behind the grid.

"He was born to rule! Fubuki-sama will be the greatest ruler of all time! And not to mention how lucky he is with that bride."

"You mean with that selfish, clueless, naive, childish and horrible princess that always takes things for given and never try hard enough?"

"Yes, she's the one!" then the guard got stiff as he heard a deep faked voice. He flew around. "Hey-!"

BANG

The guard fell unconscious to the ground.

Kyo stared at a figure in a dark blue coat. He couldn't see the face, but it wasn't a tall or muscular person, so much he could tell. The person held an iron torch, probably what he/she hit the guard with. The person put the torch in a holder and searched the guard.

Kyo couldn't do anything but stare. What was this? He memorized what the person had said about that bride of Fubuki.

_'Selfish, clueless, naive, childish and horrible princess that always takes things for given and never try hard enough?' That sounds more like a princess to me..._

The person didn't say anything. He or she locked up the door and hurried over to him.

Kyo stared confused and suspicious at the person that now searched for a key to the chains that held his feet. The hands were small and the nails were in perfect shape and polished in an amaranthine color. Wasn't that the hands of a woman in high society?

_She_ found the key and the feeling of his feet being free was overwhelming. The woman now fought with the chains that kept his hands locked. He could still not see the face. And why the hell did he feel so uncomfortable but at the same time that this was familiar?

A small clicking sound was heard. He was free!

But his nature in this cold dark told him to always be extra careful.

He flew at the woman and took a grip around the throat. She might had freed him but it could also be a trap.

Her hood fell off and...

...he stared straight into a pair of big emerald colored eyes.

**To be continued**


	9. For a Small Moment

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OCs!

**Chapter 8 – For a Small Moment**

Shinrei hurried through the corridor. He was almost at the weapon chamber. He was somewhat in panic. Kyo had been captured and he didn't know how to spread it to the others. Mahiro had done what she could. So Shinrei had no choice but to release him as quick as possible, even though it was a big risk to blow his cover.

He finally saw the big door. He flew through it. The weapon chamber was a big hall. Against the wall hanged spears, bows, sword and all kind of weapons. He searched the place for one certain blade, a 150cm long sword with a demonic aura surrounding it.

"Tenrou... where in the world are you?"

He caught a glimpse of something familiar to what he searched for. He was about to run there, but then a voice stopped him.

"Ah, shit!"

He flew around and stared at the servant to Fubuki's bride.

"Ah... yo, Shinrei was it?" the servant said.

Shinrei felt how the air left his lungs. _What the hell is she doing here?_

"Uhm... so this is the weapon chamber?" she asked shyly as she approached him.

"Uh... yes." he answered.

It became a awkward silence.

"Why are you here?" he asked at last, just wanting her to get away.

"I'm... just..." it looked like she thought what to say. Then it looked like something had hit her. "Well... I'm happens to look for a certain weapon. Maybe you know where I can find it?" it was something in her eyes that he didn't like.

"Why are you looking for a weapon?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I kind of wonder what you're doing here, _Mr. palace servant_."

He clicked his tongue. Damn, this woman was smarter than she appeared to be. He was trapped. He was indeed of lower rank as a servant than her and he actually didn't have any real reason to be here. She on the other hand could act out from Yuya-sama's orders, which it seemed like she used for now. In other word, he really didn't have anything to say.

"I... also happens to look for a certain weapon. An artifact to be honest." it was a half lie. Indeed, Tenrou was a weapon, but also an artifact. It was a very precious blade to the Mibu clan.

"I see..." she answered, almost looking like she mocked him. It really pissed him off.

"And, what weapon were you searching for?"

She looked suspicious at him. "You will show me if you know?"

"Sure."

She looked around as if she didn't want anyone to listen. Then she moved closer and put her hand beside her mouth, and whispered, a gesture that it was kind of secret.

"I'm looking for an impressive blade, around 150cm of length. I think the name was Tenro or something."

**XxXxX**

Kyo let go of her as if she had burned him.

She coughed a little as she held her hand over her throat. His grip had probably been more forceful than he thought.

"What... what the fuck are you doing here?" he managed to ask at last when the worst shock had been gone.

"I'm here to help you escape." she said calmly.

"Escape?" he echoed. "Why? I'm a damn prisoner!"

She gave him a strange look. She studied him for a while. He couldn't help but get pissed off by it, he was after all already in a bad mood.

"You don't really look like a bad person to me." she said at last and shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, you helped me down in town right, despite that you probably hate me cause of my status." she said it as it was the most natural in thing in the world.

_Is she insane?_

"Let me tell you this..." he started in a threatened voice. "...I'm Fubuki's enemy. I'm against him and everyone around him. Everyone around him is my enemy."

She surprised him by smiling. But he could recognize something flash by in her deep eyes. "That doesn't matter to me at all. Right now I'm just following my heart. I'll probably regret this tomorrow."

A thousand questions flew past his head. But his nature forbid him to talk to much.

She shook her head. "That's why we should go now, before I decide to put you in chains again!"

_I would like to see you try..._

"We don't have time! It's night and the whole palace is sleeping and those who keep guard isn't in perfect shape. We have to go, now!" she pointed at the door. "Follow me and keep absolutely quiet!"

He was surprised by the strength and determination in her voice. Suddenly she seemed so strong. She put on her hood again and took up a piece of paper. It looked like a map.

"Luckily I got to know that it's a secret way out of here, much safer than the ordinary one." she murmured, mostly to herself.

He was pretty confused over the situation but he did as she said and silently followed her. She took a small lamp from nowhere and lit it. The light was weak but enough so they could find their way through the dark. They hurried through the dungeons, led by her and her map. He was on his guard and searched for sounds that might meant trouble.

They had been running through the dark for a while when they hit a dead end.

"It should be around here..."

"How do you know about this place? You have just been here for days, there's no way you would know every secret passage in this temple."

She looked over her shoulders. He could see her clear eyes in the dark as they studied him.

"Curious?"

She almost sounded teasing.

"Maybe a little..." he muttered.

"I might have been here for just a couple of days but I've made some friends. That includes how I got this map..." she said as it was nothing. Suddenly she made a surprising sound. "Here!"

He could hear sound from a moving stone. Then there was a small dark hole straight into the wall.

"You go first in so I can close..."

He did as she said. Behind the hole was a narrow passage. He had to crouch cause of the low ceiling. She closed the secret door behind them. The small lamp lightened up her face in a strange manner. He blinked. She almost looked like some kind of mysterious creature he had read about as a child.

No way. He was just tired, that's all.

"I think it's better if I take the lead..." she said hesitating.

He didn't mind and tried to take a step forward to give her space to pass by. But he realized that it was almost to narrow.

"Maybe it's better that I..."

"No, I think it's better if I go first... I mean you know, if it were to appear... something."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Like what? A Hone-onna?" _(/A skeleton-woman in Japanese mythology/)_

It was a moments silence before she started to laugh. He caught himself by listening to her ringing voice carefully.

"And I didn't think you had a sense of humor!"

"I don't..." he muttered.

"No, I mean it. I'll go first!"

Before he had the chance to say anything she had already started to press herself between him and the wall. Despite the narrow passage she did it with grace. For a moment he could smell her. She didn't smell perfume like most princesses did. No she smelled wild flowers and pouring rain. For some reason he felt it was easier to breath as his lungs was filled with her smell. However, it was a short moment.

"There! Let's go!"

They started to climb through the tunnel.

**XxXxX**

"I was pretty sure that this was it..."

Shinrei and Hikari stared at a long spear attended to the wall. From distance Shinrei had mistaken it for the excellent blade.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that it isn't a sword..." Hikari said in a bored tone.

"It looked like it from afar." he muttered as a vein popped up on his head. "Besides I haven't seen it before, I just know what it looks like."

"But I'm surprised that we look for the same item." Hikari stroke her hands over a pair of sais. _(/A weapon, google it/)_

"I am as well."

"But why would you look for it?" she turned around and looked suspiciously at him.

"I would like to ask the same. How come you even knew that the sword was here? It was brought here this evening."

Hikari stared at him. "Now when you say it..." she said in a smug tone and put her finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling as she was thinking "...how come you know it since you're just a palace servant with no ties to the prisoners matter? I am after all the very personal servant to Fubuki-sama's fiancee."

Shinrei flinched. _Damn! She got me now!_

"If not..." Hikari smiled and turned to him, as she got an idea of what was going on, mostly to joke.

"..you're companion with the guy that are currently trapped in the dungeons, the very owner of that sword. Maybe your servant-job is just a cover as you're spying!"

It was a very heavy silence. Shinrei felt that every vein in his body froze. Her smile slowly faded away.

"Oh my... I was right?"

Shinrei felt panic. What was he supposed to do? Should he try to escape? Then his eyes caught hers. Suddenly he felt that he couldn't move. It was as if he had lost the ability to control his senses.

Suddenly Hikari laughed and waved with her hands. "Ahaha, I'm just kidding, just kidding!"

Shinrei's heart flew up his throat.

"Let's check the other room!" Hikari said happily and marched towards big red curtains that seemed to hide an entrance to a room beside the great hall they were standing in. A strange light could be seen in the dark through the red cloth.

Shinrei felt like he couldn't breath. _Damn, I really can't relax around this woman!_

"Ah... H-hey!"

He ran after, she had already passed the curtains. He flew into the room and stopped right beside her. What met his eyes was unbelievable.

"What the-?"

They both now stood and stared at the inner wall.

"That can't be..."

He looked at her as she whispered.

Her eyes shone of shock and fear.

It was a great door looking like it really didn't belong in the palace. The door looked ancient and was made of gray stone. There was carvings that had nearly had been polished away by age, but it looked like scripts. What was most stunning was that the door was surrounded by something that looked like floating water and it gave of a strange light.

"What is that?" Shinrei asked, not knowing how to react.

She answered "Bad news."

**XxXxX**

Kyo felt a great relief as the princess opened up a hidden door and they could step out to the fresh night air. He stretched out his full length. His back hurt after all the crouching.

"Don't relax! We're not safe yet!" the princess whispered.

They stood at a small inner garden. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the left.

"This way! Hurry!"

She led him through a pitch black corridor. It didn't took long for him to realize that this part of the palace looked old and unvisited.

It was like a long labyrinth. But she ran with confident steps. After a while she led him into a small room, hidden in a small corridor somewhere. The weak light from the small lamp was enough to light up the room a little. He could see her pretty clearly now.

"Here it is... let's wait here now." she said, not whispering this time.

"Why?" he asked, a little confused.

"I've sent my servant to look after your sword. Since it isn't here I suppose that she hasn't been here yet. But then, she has the worst sense of direction so I guess it will take a while for her to arrive here." as she spoke of the servant she giggled a little, as if it was familiar and dear to her.

He stared as she carefully put down the small lamp and sat down, leaning towards the wall, making herself comfortable. She put down the hood and he could see her long hair I the weak light. It indeed looked like silk.

"Won't you sit down? Or do you prefer standing?"

"Why..." he started.

"Hm?"

"How could you think of my sword...?"

She looked at him as he was asking a very dumb question. "Isn't the sword a samurai's soul? No sword, no samurai, right?"

He stared at her for a long time. Then he finally sighed and sat down a bit from her, leaning against the wall as well.

"Damn... if I only had my pipe..." he muttered.

She giggled again.

"Why here? Is this outside of the palace?" he asked.

"People don't come here often. I heard a story that this part of the palace is haunted by ghosts and youkais. I don't know if I believe it though..." she said.

He nodded. He had heard this story before, from Shihoudou. Something about a dark place in the palace that even Aka no Ou disliked.

"I still don't get why a princess would go through all the trouble to help me." he muttered.

As she didn't answer he looked at her. She stared in the lamp as if she was in deep thoughts.

"I... come from a very small land far away..." she started. He studied her carefully now. He realized that as she spoke she used her face to express her feelings. He could see that she missed something deeply without her telling him.

"It's a poor reign." she continued. "My father is the ruler. We're infamous for caring to much about our people. You know, this might sound strange but I've always enjoyed helping out on the fields. I've been making clothes for the townsfolk and I've been helping them with daily things. We love our people."

He saw her expressions and read them as she missed her country and that she had joyful memories from home.

"We got threatened by other lands. As a last way to save my land and my people I traveled here to marry. This way I might be able to save those people I love."

She turned to him. "This might sound very ridiculous...but before I arrived here I had strange dreams of suffering people. They lived in a rich land with glorious leaders. But they, the people was abandoned. They suffered. When I arrived I heard rumors about this land... the Mibu land that reminded much of my dreams. I sneaked out from the palace for a day to confirm those rumors. It was back then I met you and Shihoudou-san."

It was a long silence. Suddenly Kyo sighed.

"I see..."

Then he relaxed and looked down at the floor.

"I never thought I would say this but..."

"Huh?" she looked at him with a questionable look.

"...I trust you."

She blinked in surprise.

"So..." he turned to her again "...may I ask for your name?"

She stared at him for a moment before her face softened to a warm smile. "Yuya. My name is Shiina Yuya."

"Yuya huh... and my name is Kyo."

**XxXxX**

Shinrei stared at Hikari.

"Bad news?"

The woman didn't care about him. She was busy by staring at the door.

"So this is why... this explains a lot." she whispered.

"What?"

Then they heard it. Voices. Running people. Shouts.

Guards.

"Damn!" they both echoed in choir and started to run. They flew into the great hall and the to the entering room of the weapon chamber. The guards were on their way inside.

It was to late. They both would now be exposed here.

_Think hard! Think hard! What to do?_

Shinrei flew around to see if there was a place to hide. He knew Hikari would be able to get out of this. But he, just as she had said, he didn't have a reason for being here. In fact, he wasn't _allowed_ to be here.

He looked at her, getting a fast (and dumb) idea that she might could help him.

The look she gave him made he froze. The expression on her face was dark.

All this time he had mistaken her for an idiot.

But now he saw what she truly was underneath that dumb personality.

She was a genius.

And she had came up with a plan now, one that included him and that wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

"I'm really sorry for this." she whispered.

"What?"

Then around twenty soldiers and guards flew inside the weapon chamber, screaming and shouting. Shinrei got distracted and turned at them. Big mistake. He felt a hard punch at the back of his head, a punch with inhuman strength and his world went black.

**XxXxX**

Sakuya screamed as she woke up. Moments later the door flew open and Kyoshiro ran in.

"Sakuya! What's the matter?"

Muramasa, Yukimura and Bon came behind.

Sakuya breathed heavily as she pressed her hands against her chest. She sweated and tears ran from her eyes.

"Sakuya, what's the matter?"

Muramasa closed his eyes and tried to read her mind. Pictures flew past him. He gasped and fell down the floor, grabbing his head.

"Muramasa!" Bon shouted as he grabbed his shoulders.

"What... what was that?" Muramasa managed to say.

"What?" Yukimura asked curious. Suddenly the others started to gather, awaken by the screams.

"I saw... something that... turned me mad..." Muramasa said as he pressed his hands hardly against his forehead as if he wanted to destroy the pictures he just got from Sakuya's mind.

"Huh?" Bon stared at him.

"I had that vision again..." she whispered weakly. Kyoshiro stroke her back carefully.

"What? What was it Sakuya?"

"I... I had that vision again. I've had it for a while now... but now... it was so clear..."

"What?"

"It was that meadow." everyone turned to Muramasa. "The meadow you said that you saw a woman dance."

Sakuya sniffled. "It wasn't a woman this time. It was a _creature_. And as I looked at it... I felt that I would lose my entire mind and go under."

**XxXxX**

"What's this?" Hishigi asked Hikari as he looked at Shinrei, which Hikari just had knocked out.

"He's a spy!" she said.

"Spy?"

"Yes!"

Hikari's plan had showed up in a few seconds. _I'm sorry Shinrei. But to save my own skin I have to reveal your secret._

She knew. Before when she said it she had seen in his eyes that she had revealed him. But she had decided to keep that secret, till now.

"This man is companion to the prisoner down in the dungeons. He was going to take that long sword Tenrou and bring it to him."

Hishigis look darkened.

"How do you know about this, servant?"

Hikari knew that no one had told Yuya about that. So she would have her stay out of this.

"A guard told me." she simply said.

Hishigi turned around and faced one of the soldiers behind him.

"Eh.. N-no, I d-didn't-"

SLASH

The guards head fell of and blood floated everywhere. Hikari had to turn around not to throw up. Then she could feel the piercing coldness. It was Fubuki. And she knew it was him that had beheaded the guard.

"What did you just said, servant. I would like to hear it again." he said as he stared at her with his cold gaze.

Hikari took a deep breath and looked at him, concentrating to not look at the pool of blood och thinking of the door she and Shinrei had seen.

"This guy is a spy. He was looking for that sword Tenrou to give it to that guy in the dungeons."

"Did he tell you that?" Fubuki asked suspiciously.

"Yes. He said I might now since he was going to kill me."

"He tried to kill you?" Hishigi asked.

"We heard you arriving before he got the chance. He thought of escaping."

"I see... but it seems like you were the one knocking him out." Hishigi said and pointed at the unconscious man.

"Don't forget that I'm Yuya-sama's personal bodyguard. I'm stronger than I look."

It was a long silence. Fubuki and Hishigi stared very suspiciously at her. Fubuki was the one to break the silence.

"What were you doing here anyway?"

"Ah I... was about to go to back to my chamber but well... ehr..." Hikari started to blush (which was just an act, she knew that Hishigi was well aware of her bad sense of direction) "I got lost again... and then I saw Shinrei. It seemed like he didn't want to be seen and was in a hurry. So I followed him here."

"Can we really trust her, my lord?" a guard shouted.

Fubuki raised his hand and it became silent. "I have been suspicious about Shinrei for a while now... this must be the truth."

Then he glared at Hikari "But I still can't trust you. For now, go to Yuya's chamber. A bodyguard shouldn't leave the side of their master, ever."

Hikari bowed. "I can assure you Fubuki-sama that she's well protected by us. As for this case, I'll do anything to help."

Then she walked past the glaring soldiers, once again looking away from the dead body and hurried away, not really knowing if Yuya's chamber was in that direction.

**XxXxX**

"She sure is late..." Yuya sighed.

They had waited for a very long time now. She started to feel uncomfortable.

"Something doesn't seem to be right."

Kyo sighed and raised from his spot. "Are you sure that this servant is trustworthy?"

She glared at him and he flinched by the fire in her eyes.

"I can assure you that I do. I would put my life and my whole country in her hands if I had to!" her voice trembled.

He didn't answer but gave her a look that said "Sorry".

She sighed. "I'm sorry Kyo, but something is not right... you should go now!"

She raised from her own spot and stepped over to the ulterior wall.

"Let's see... what does this paper say?" she looked at her map again. "This stone and this stone..." she knocked five times on a brick in the stonewall and then three times on another one.

A small gap opened up in the stone floor. Kyo stared in amazement.

"This will lead you down to a cave. Step out of the cave and through the forest in a straight line. Then when you get to the wall, turn left. Then... you probably know better than me where to go."

He couldn't help but discover that she blushed a little. His interest in her had grown enormously during this night.

"Why?" he asked again.

"What?"

"You... do you know that I'm going to fight Fubuki after this? You helped me escape, then you also let me get a chance to destroy this land?"

To his surprise she smiled sadly. "Why not? As we both know now, this land is rotten anyway. A ruler like that will bring this land to the bottom."

_They stood still for a while_

"You better get going." she said.

He just nodded and stepped over to the gap. But before he stepped down in the secret passage he turned around.

"Just one thing..."

"What?"

"Thank you."

He hesitated for a moment, looking at her. She just looked back with those big eyes. He didn't know what got into him. But it happened.

He leaned down and just for a small moment his lips softly stroked hers.

Then he disappeared.

**xxx**

Yuya stood and stared in front of her. Her heart was beating like crazy The man had disappeared a long time ago. But she just couldn't find energy enough to go back to her quarter. His voice was ringing in her ears. Louder and louder until the ears could explode.

"_My name is Kyo... Kyo... Kyo..."_

"Kyo..." she whispered in a trembling voice. Her fingers carefully stroke over her mouth. She could still feel the warmth from his lips.

**To be continued**

Hello everyone! ^^

Hell, it's been over a year? I'm really shocked myself!

Well, I have been busy living my own life... But I want you to know that I really appreciate your reviews. As I read them I was so touched that I cried! They mean very much to me!

I started to miss the manga and I read SDK all over again (of course I cried when I did, I just love this heavenly piece of art)! Before I knew it I found these old fanfics and started to write on them again. The thing is that I'm busy with writing on my own book, but I'll try my hardest to finish this one!

Love to you all! 3


	10. Confusion

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OCs!

**Chapter 9 – Confusion**

Yuya was walking slowly towards her quarter. She had reached the corridors outside the other princesses quarter. She walked like she was in another world. Her lips burned, so did her cheeks.

"Kyo..."

She whispered the name. What was this feeling? She felt like flying on clouds.

But it lasted short. Suddenly she could hear voices and she woke up from her trance. Many voices that hurried towards her. She froze.

"Oh no..."

They approached fast.

She didn't know what to do. Hikari hadn't showed up and that was a bad sign. As for herself it would wake suspicions if she wandered around in the night, especially with this blue coat. Suddenly a person bumped into her. She screamed for all she was worth. Then she saw who it was.

"Tokito!"

"They found out!"

"What?" Yuya felt panic.

"They found out! Hikari managed to get away somehow by pointing out a servant for a spy. And they've found out the prisoner is missing!"

It felt like everything froze.

"Yuya, I'm sorry, but the only way now is to make it look like I tried to kidnap you or else you'll be in deep trouble!"

Yuya blinked in surprise. What was she saying?

Then, before she knew Tokito attacked her. She didn't know what it was but it was like small daggers started to cut her all over. She was so shocked that she could only raise her arms to protect her face and she screamed.

"What are you doing Tokito?"

"Yuya, I put this country's future in your hands, that's why I'll sacrifice myself!" Tokito whispered before she suddenly disappeared.

"What?" Yuya was so shocked. Usually she would react in self defense but her mind was completely in chaos right now. Suddenly Tokito was at her back and put a blade against her neck. Then Fubuki, Hishigi and a bunch of guards came flying from behind a wall.

"Don't move, or I'll cut her neck!" Tokito screamed.

Yuya stared at her fiance, scared of Tokito's sudden change.

"Tokito... what's the meaning of this?" Fubuki asked in a dark tone.

"Nii-sama... I'll never allow you to be the daimyo!"

Hishigi took a step forward. "Tokito-sama..." 

"No! Don't come closer!" the girl screamed.

"What's the meaning of this Tokito?" Fubuki asked again. "Where you to kidnap my future wife?"

"Yes! I helped Onime no Kyo escaped! Shinrei was about to bring that sword but then that stupid servant showed up! And now I'll take this hime-sama with me!"

Yuya felt her beat like crazy. _Tokito? Is she planning on putting herself behind bars in order to make Fubuki's suspicions about me and Hikari go away?_

Tokito moved backwards and forced Yuya to also step back.

Hishigi tried once again "Tokito-sama, calm down..."

"No, I said! Don't come any closer or her neck will fall-"

SMACK

Tokito fell to the ground, hit unconscious. Yuya flew around and stared confused at Hikari. What she saw made her heart almost stop. Hikari glared at Tokito with such dark eyes that Yuya wondered if she stared at an nightmare.

"The hell's going on? I'm getting confused..." the servant growled.

Guards had already grabbed the now unconscious girl under the arms and dragged her away from the princess. Hishigi ran to Yuya.

"Yuya-sama, we must treat those wounds!"

"I am the one to treat her wounds! You step away!" Hikari growled.

Hishigi glared at her. Suddenly Fubuki's cold aura pierced the air, as did his cold voice.

"Servant. You said that your presence by Yuya's side wasn't that important since she could defend herself. Now look what happened."

Hikari didn't say a word. Instead she looked sad and disappointed as she stared at the ground, her pride defeated.

"Fubuki-sama..." Yuya said in a weak voice. "It's my fault... I send Hikari to... bring me some medicine, my head hurt. It was back then... this happened."

Fubuki still glared at Hikari with dislike.

"Also..." Yuya continued, finally caught his attention. "I want Hikari to treat me. She's the best doctor in my opinion."

It was silent for a while before Fubuki sighed. "As you wish. However, I must put Hishigi as a second bodyguard around you. Now that you were almost kidnapped I can't let you wander around without protection.

"Thank you, Fubuki-sama..."

Yuya suddenly felt weak and tired. The shock had been to much for her. She saw how the guard dragged Tokito away, murmuring about putting her in the dungeons and also put a couple of guards outside her cell. Hikari had a blank expression on her face as she carefully grabbed Yuya's arm.

"Come, we better treat those wounds. And you need to rest!" she turned and glared at Hishigi, not liking the thought that they both now would share the responsibility over Yuya. But she didn't say anything in order not to make Fubuki more suspicious. "Could you fix a big cup of hot tea with a lot of honey arrived at Yuya-sama's chamber soon?"

Hishigi glared at her as well but his voice was empty of emotion as always. "I'll make sure of it."

"Good." Hikari started to walk with Yuya towards her chamber.

"Be sure to do your job properly in the future, servant." Fubuki said coldly.

As Hikari heard it she turned around and for a second she gave him a very cold look. But it disappeared in the same second so Fubuki just thought she was like all the other worthless servants that didn't like to be ordered around. If it wasn't for the fact that she was especially chosen as the servant to Yuya by Shina Nozomu himself, Fubuki would get rid of her a long time ago.

When his fiancee was out of his sight he turned around. "Time to visit that betrayer Tokito." he said in a dark voice, full of hatred.

**XxXxX**

"..so Anna and Kirian might be able to visit soon." Hotaru said as he took another sip from the tea Sakuya had prepared.

It was a peaceful morning at Muramasa's mansion. They all sat in the great dining room and enjoyed a small meal, chit chatting about everything.

The night had given them many surprises and shocks.

First Sakuya had woken up screaming in the night. Muramasa had tried to look into her mind and he had almost fainted by what he saw. They both now looked pale and didn't say much. Sakuya just prepared tea. They didn't say it out loud, but the tea didn't taste as it usually would. But no one said anything since Sakuya was very down. Muramasa didn't use satori. He just sat down and stared in front of himself with tired eyes. But he didn't dare to sleep.

Okuni had appeared in panic, saying that Kyo was imprisoned in the deep dungeons underneath the palace before she had ran away again, to gain more information. Then Kyo had appeared from nowhere, right outside the walls to the mansion.

"But I'm indeed surprised that there was a secret passage to the palace behind this mansion..." Akari murmured as she sipped from his cup.

"And Tokugawa Hidetada will be here soon..." Akira said.

"He has already a spy in the palace." Kyoshiro said as he put a blanket over Muramasa's shoulders, looking worried. They all did as they studied the older man. But they kept quiet about what happened with him.

"I'm so glad that Kyo managed to get himself out though!" Akari said.

"Yeah, that's good." Bon said. "But I'm starting to get very worried about _that_." as he said it he looked towards the corner.

Kyo sat and empty out over the garden. His pipe had extincted long ago, but he didn't seem to recognize it as it still was in the corner of his mouth. He didn't react when somebody called. Not even when Bon teased him, he reacted.

"I'm very, _very_ worried."

"He's been like that all morning." Akira sighed.

Sakuya looked at him. Then she raised up from her spot.

"Sakuya?" Kyoshiro asked, worried.

She was pale and weak as she carefully stepped over to him and sat down beside him. "Kyo?"

He slowly turned his face to her. The look he gave her hit her like a wall. The way he looked at her was completely different than the way he looked at her one week ago. One week ago, his eyes had been sad as he looked at something he couldn't get. A few days later his eyes had somehow gotten a more light and forgiving, as if he accepted his fate. But now... he looked at her as if she never had meant more for him than a friend. It was almost as if he thought she was annoying, since she disturbed him and his deep thoughts. And what else that could be seen was a strange feeling of longing and it wasn't after her.

"_Kyo... will fall in love with Fubuki's bride."_

Then the pictures from her dream came flying. _Kyo looking with longing eyes at the meadow. As for herself she felt like she would turn mad..._

Sakuya gasped and fell backwards. Kyoshiro shouted something and hurried to her. Kyo stared with blank eyes before he blinked and suddenly seemed to have woken up from a long sleep.

"What the..." he murmured as Kyoshiro lifted the woman up in his arms, looking very worried.

"What's with her and Muramasa? They've been acting very strange." Kyo murmured.

"Well... something happened this night and... I don't really feel like explaining..."

"It's okay..." Sakuya said weakly.

Kyoshiro stared at her. "But Sakuya-"

"It's okay, Kyoshiro... just put me down against the wall. Okuni-san should be here with new reports in just any minute." he hesitated but did as she said.

Then he quickly told Kyo what had happened, quiet so only he could hear. He told how Sakuya had woken up screaming and then how Muramasa had almost fainted as he tried to see why she screamed.

"They said something about seeing a dancing creature and turn mad by looking at it... and then they turned to that."

Kyo stared at his best friend and for a short while he remembered his own dream about the dancer. But that was a woman, not a creature. But indeed it had turned him mad. But not by looking at it. It had turned him mad that he didn't know why he had those dreams and that was another matter.

Suddenly the door was opened and in stepped the informant, Okuni. She got her eyes on Kyo and shouted in shock.

"What exactly is going on?"

Moments later, everyone stared at her and waited for the latest news. She still stared surprised at Kyo.

"As I told you last night, just when Kyo-sama had disappeared, Mahiro, one of Ieyasu's ninjas had infiltrated the palace."

They all nodded as they understood.

"Mahiro got news that Kyo-sama was trapped deep in the dungeons. Mahiro told Shinrei about this and he hurried to help him escape. But then something happened..."

"What?" asked Kyoshiro, almost whispering.

"Just when he was about to enter the weapon chamber to bring Kyo-sama's sword... someone hit him and he got unconscious."

"What? How could he get hit?" Akira asked.

"Shinrei's so lame..." Hotaru muttered.

"That's the thing. I don't understand at all, but it seems as if just before, the very servant and bodyguard of Fubuki's bride had by chance met up with him."

"So you mean... that the servant should be able to hit down Shinrei, an elite soldier?" Yukimura asked.

"Shinrei told me before that the servant is very... strange. She's seems to be almost worthless one second and the next she seems to be almost dangerous."

It was silent for a while. Kyo had suddenly paid much attention to the discussion.

"So for now, Shinrei is in jail."

Everyone started to murmur.

"Also..." It turned silent. "It seems like one related to Fubuki tried to kidnap Fubuki's bride."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"Yes... the strange thing is that that person said that Shinrei worked for her and that it was her that helped Kyo escape."

Kyo flinched. "What?" he asked silently. They stared at him.

"Who helped you out?" Okuni asked.

"Yeah, who was it?" Bon also asked..

Kyo hesitated. He really didn't feel like telling. "Some... girl." he muttered at last.

Okuni gasped. "But... it was a girl that tried to kidnap Fubuki's bride!"

Kyo felt his heart skip a bit as emerald eyes flew past his mind, along with warm lips.

"What's going on? Did Shinrei team up with someone there?" Akira asked suspiciously.

"If it was like that we would have known." Kyoshiri said.

Okuni nodded "According to Mahiro the servant that hit Shinrei and the girl that tried to kidnap the bride seems to be allies."

It was a long silence. Everyone was in deep thought. Finally Yukimura broke the silence. "So for the moment being... we don't know if these people are on our side."

"It's pretty obvious they aren't!" Akira muttered.

"How come?" Akari asked.

"It seems like the girl that tried to kidnap the bride came up with that idea and screamed that Shinrei was her teammate in order to cover up for the bride-servant." Hotaru said as he once again sipped on the tea.

It became a heavy silence. No one really wanted to believe in Hotaru's words. In one point they were mad, foolish and seemed impossible. But yet, the _did_ make sense.

"Let's just wait and see." Muramasa suddenly said weakly. They jumped in surprise and stared at him. He tried to straighten his back as he sat. "Patience is a value."

"I think you're right." Kyoshiro sighed. They all nodded and agreed.

"This servant... is not to be underestimated?" Bon asked.

"It seems so. And according to Mahiro, the bride isn't either to be underestimated."

"So... that might disturb our plan, no?"

Everyone turned to Yukimura. "I think it's time to explain the plan. Then we can discuss about advantages and unexpected things after all this that happened, okay?"

"So, what's the plan?" Akira asked.

"I'll get straight to the point." Yukimura smiled. "First, we're going to capture Fubuki's bride."

Once again they all screamed in surprise. But Kyo didn't pay attention. Instead he whispered to Okuni.

"What happened to that girl? She who tried to kidnap the bride?" he asked.

"Oh... she's in jail as well."

Kyo felt how something inside him froze. What if that girl actually was... _her_. She said that her servant had hurried to bring his sword. What if... that servant was Shinrei? But she had mentioned a girl. But maybe it was a cover? It all seemed right! Also, didn't she mention that she didn't care about what happened to the Mibu land?

Kyo was confused. He couldn't get the picture at all. But he knew that he was worried. Very worried. Cause he was afraid that the girl that now sat in jail could be _her_. Once again her emerald eyes flew past his mind.

_Damn... now I'm worried!_

**XxXxX**

"Urgh!" Hikari burst out and shivered.

"What's the matter?" Hishigi asked, bored.

They stood right in front of the door to Yuya's chamber. He on guard and she had just brought a bowl with fruits from the kitchen. His duty was to stand guard outside the doors and then follow if Yuya was to go anywhere, even if Hikari was with her or not, since Fubuki had hardships trusting her.

"I just got a very weird and disturbing feeling." she said with a grimace.

"What kind of feeling?" he asked, still in a bored tone.

"Like... someone is trying to figure out an accident but got the whole picture wrong... it kind of piss me off!"

Hishigi raised an eyebrow, showing that he thought she wasn't just weird but insane as well.

She stood still for a while, looking up at the ceiling. "Nevermind!" she then said and walked through the door.

"Weirdo..:" Hishigi sighed.

**xxx**

"Yuya, I brought you fruits!" Hikari said happily.

But then her smile faded away. After what Tokito had done, they didn't know what to do really. They had agreed on waiting for a while and then asking Fubuki if they could get the chance of meeting her in the dungeons (but they already expected a 'no'). So in other words they had promised to not think of Tokito for the moment being.

Instead it was something else...

Hikari stared suspiciously at her friend, the princess.

The morning-scene was perfect. To perfect in fact. The sun shone brightly, the birds were singing wonderfully. Well, there was Yuya's treated wounds, but with Hikari's skills they were already healing at an abnormal speed.

Yuya was dressed in a white yukata and her favorite robe in pink. She was sitting and looked out from her balcony, her hair floating around her. In her hand she held a cup with tea, her morning tea. It looked beautiful, a perfect picture of how a morning was supposed to look for a princess. Everything was to perfect.

The problem was Yuya's distant look.

"AH!" Hikari burst out as Yuya were so distant that she unconsciously started to pour out her tea on her robe.

"What's with you? You're acting like a walking dead!" the servant shouted as she quickly dried up. However, Yuya just continued to sit and stare out from her balcony with the same dreaming look.

The servant waved in front of her, no reaction. "HEY!" no reaction. She started to shook the princess violently as she continued to shout. No reaction.

The brunette was about to explode. "Didn't we agree to not think about it? Or is it something else you're thinking about? Like what happened in the dungeon?"

Finally she got a reaction. Yuya flinched and slowly turned to her but still had the dreamy look. Suddenly she smiled strangely.

Hikari froze. _Horror! She's a zombie!_

"Hikari..."

The servant almost jumped out from her skin, scared by her friends face expression.

"...do you believe in... Love at First sight?"

Silence.

The birds continued their singing. Hikari touched Yuya's forehead.

"Do you have a fever?" she asked, worried.

"I'm fine..." Yuya touched her lips. Then she flinched and blushed. She hid her face in her hands.

"Goooosh!" she whined, sounding somewhat happy.

Hikari was really worried now. Yuya acted very strange indeed. Almost as if...

"Yuya... don't tell me that you actually are..."

The blonde raised her head and looked at her friend with shiny eyes and a small blushing on her cheeks.

"NO WAY! You _are_! You _are_ in love!"

The princess giggled. The servant got a very disgusting look on her face. "Uh... I'm... very happy... uh, for you..." she said forcefully. "Not to be rude, but, ehm... I thought you didn't... like Fubuki..."

Yuya stared at her as if she was a creature from another world. "Fubuki?" she laughed nervously. "No, not him!"

Hikari got stiff. "You mean... another?"

Yuya blushed again.

Hikari stared at her. Then she shook her head. "I see... the shock from yesterday had left it's trail..."

Yuya blinked in surprise as Hikari picked up a grapefruit she just had brought. Then suddenly she pressed it towards Yuya's mouth as she tried to force Yuya swallow it whole. Tears flew from the servants eyes.

"Get a grip of yourself Yuya! You mustn't lose to some hallucination!"

"Humghp! Hiklgt!"

"Wake up Yuya! You should be in distress!"

Then she let go as she realized Yuya was about to faint cause the lack of oxygen.

"Oh no? What have I done? I'M the one who's going mad cause of shock! and this damn boring place had already turned me mad! Yuya! Oh, my lord! Yuya, are you alright? Pull yourself together! YUYA?"

**XxXxX**

"So... this is the famous Tokugawa Hidetada?" Bon said as he studied the man in front of him.

"He looks weaker than I thought." Hotaru said lazily.

"And stupid." Akari filled in.

"Is he really the son of Tokugawa Ieyasu?" Akira asked.

"Alright, that's enough!" Tokugawa Hidetada roared with veins all over his face. "My name is _Benitora_ right now! Don't compare me with my old man!"

"What a hilarious fellow!" Yukimura laughed.

"He looks _very_ weak." Sasuke muttered.

"SHUT UP!"

"Tora, please sit down and take some tea." Kyoshiro said as he smiled kindly.

"I've prepared some of the new tea I made just the other week." Sakuya said softly. She had recovered, but was still pretty weak.

Tora was silent for a while, staring at the shaman. Then he blushed a little as he smiled like a fool. "I-I guess I can have some."

"See? Stupid."

"You..." Tora growled.

Hotaru sighed as he stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Hotaru? Where are you going?" Akira asked.

"To Julian and Yun-Yun."

"But we aren't finished with the plan yet!"

"Don't worry." Muramasa smiled. He had also recovered.

"We're going to go through it once more, after we got more information from Okuni and Mahiro. And Hotaru is a genius, even if he may not look like it. I'm sure he understood the plan, even better than Yukimura himself."

They all returned to drinking tea and discuss. Muramasa looked at Kyo, still alone and looking out over the garden.

_I really wonder if Sakuya's visions have anything to do with what happened. Right now it seems like everyone is running over one another._

**XxXxX**

Hikari hurried through the corridors. She was angry that she had to leave Yuya in Hishigi's company. On the other hand she had to. She couldn't let Fubuki grow suspicious. He already knew that she used to run around and mostly of the people in the palace saw her as a fool. By letting Hishigi stay as a second bodyguard was to do as Fubuki wanted, and maybe that would make him trust her just a little.

"Damn... if it wasn't for this damn sense of direction!" she muttered to herself. "Damn father, why couldn't you be born as a map-genius or something... then I could inherit _that_ instead of _this_!" she continued on as a picture of an old man with crazy gray hair and beard with thick glasses showed up in her head, her father.

Then she finally arrived to the place were the Shiina soldiers were. They all had joined the guards around the palace and they worked shifts in different places. As she stepped into the chamber thy shared she sighed in relief. Only Sora, the commander, where there. He sat and read a book and looked bored. As she closed the door behind her he looked up. His short black hair was a mess, as if he had just woken up.

The very sight of her made him freeze.

"You're not drunk again, are you?" he asked in terror, as if he had earlier horrible experiences with that.

"Hell no, you idiot! Shut up or I'll kill ya!" she shouted angrily as vein popped up on her head.

"Oh, thank heaven..." he sighed as he put a hand over his heart.

"Very funny!" she muttered. Then she got serious. "Are you alone?"

Sora looked up from the book again and stared at her. She used a tone he had barely heard. A tone that meant something was very serious.

"Yes." he said as he put down the book and stood up. She stepped over to him so she could speak silently. This was serious _and_ secret.

"I have a mission for you." she almost whispered.

"A mission?"

"Yes. You must hurry, with all you got, back to the Shiina land."

"What? Why?" he looked confused.

"I don't really have the time to explain..." she looked around. "And I don't want to in here..." she whispered.

"I must hurry back home?" he asked again, now wanting to hear at least a hint.

"I have a message for Nozomu. Also ask him to send Taihaku-san here. I need him for this..."

"I'll ask Taihaku-san to get here..." Sora murmured, not arguing against Hikari's orders. "And the message?"

Hikari took a deep breath. "It's horrible. Tell him that Fubuki is hiding something in the palace, which I happened to trip over by accident. I saw..."

As she said it Sora's eyes widened in fear.

"..._the Gate of the Black Lament._"

**To be continued**

Hehe, things are finally getting interesting (evil grin)


	11. That damn Fubuki

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OCs!

**Chapter 10 – "That damn Fubuki..."  
**

Sora pushed the horse harder. He had been riding for a day now. No sleep or no rest. All he could think of was to reach the Shiina land as quickly as possible.

"Come on my friend. You must! Everything depends on this!"

He remembered Hikari's words. _"I saw the Gate of the Black Lament."_

Once again he felt panic rise within him.

"Damn you Fubuki! Damn you!"

**XxXxX**

After a cold bath and a lot of time speaking for herself in front of the mirror, Yuya felt ready to get out from her chamber. She had been hard on herself, she had to act normal. But the thought of the nights happenings made her confused. One part of her was flying of excitement and something that could best be described as happiness. But on part was sad about Tokito.

Hikari kept muttering that she was strange and she was also a little angry that Yuya refused to tell her what she meant by 'Love at first sight'. The servant had now disappeared. Yuya didn't know where to, but she didn't care that much either. Hikari had the right to have some time for herself.

Yuya now sat and ate breakfast. Fubuki had joined her. She got a uncomfortable feeling that he seemed to study her in secret. And he seemed to wait her out. She tried to speak to him.

"You seem to be... nervous?"

A very cold shivering flew down her spine. But she forced herself to act.

"I... am just tired I guess... after the nights happenings..." she almost murmured.

He was just about to answer, when a soldier came flying through the door. Yuya immediately recognized him as the guard in the dungeons and her breakfast almost got stuck in the throat.

"Fubuki-sama! He's gone! He's escaped!"

Yuya swallowed down her breakfast and tried to look as confusing as possible. But she could felt the sweat on her back. Fubuki looked confused.

"Onime no Kyo has escaped! He's nowhere to be found!"

Yuya now paid very much attention the the soldier. "Onime no Kyo?" she asked. Then the memory from last night flashed past.

"_My name is Kyo."_

She immediately started to think of acting normal.

But she got help. Suddenly the air seemed to explode around Fubuki. It was the most horrible piercing aura she had ever felt. The cold seemed to froze her very blood to ice. And the anger could crush her every bone.

"I see... you were the one guarding him last night, weren't you?" the cold hatred and anger in his voice made it hard to breathe.

Once again, Yuya trembled as she stared at her fiance. She was scared of him. She feared him. And her heart was aching as she thought that he was to become her life.

"I-I was... Fubuki-sama, someone helped him, I-"

"Helped him? When you were guarding him?"

Fubuki stepped over to the shaking guard. He took a tight grip around the neck. It happened so fast that Yuya cried out. She hit her hands against her mouth as she looked in horror how the guard slowly was losing his consciousness.

"You worthless soldier. How could you let your guard down when 'Onime no Kyo' was the one in chains?"

He leaned so his face was just inches from the almost unconscious guard. "It seems like you're a little after time. I already know."

Tears started to run down her cheeks. _I'm scared... I'm so scared..._

"Fubuki!" Aka no Ou's voice echoed through the hall. The named let go of the guard, that fell down on the floor and coughed.

"Don't blame him. It's better that we tell him about the situation and then deal with him." Aka no Ou said.

Fubuki's piercing aura slowly faded away. Yuya took a very deep breath. It was as if her lungs finally could breath on their own again. Aka no Ou looked at her.

"Hishigi. Take care of her. Fubuki, you should think better before scare your fiancee like that."

Fubuki and his father exchanged some looks before they both leaved the hall. Probably going to the dungeons to discuss about the guard and the two new prisoners. Suddenly, Yuya recognized a person beside her. Hishigi helped her up.

"Come, Yuya-sama. You better go to your chamber and rest for a while. Fubuki-sama can be quite... scary when he's angry."

"He... really is..." Yuya murmured weakly as she wiped her face. "He's very strong..."

She had to lean against the man to be able to walk. Her legs were weak. But the more the walked through the enormous palace, the more energy she regained. At last she could walk on her own.

"You're surprisingly strong, Yuya-sama." Hishigi said, with hidden admiring in the voice.

"What?"

"You recovered so fast after being pierced by such a horrible aura."

"Really?" Yuya didn't know what to say. She didn't know what he meant either. But indeed, she felt completely alright now.

"Hishigi-san?" she asked a little awkwardly.

"Yes, Yuya-sama?"

"May I ask... what was this all about 'Onime no Kyo'? Is he a prisoner here? Ah, and also when Tokito tried to... kidnap me she mentioned something about helping someone escape..." she tried to sound as curious and clueless as possible.

She recognized that Hishigi now was stiff. "He's... an old enemy to Fubuki-sama. Yes, he is. He's not someone you should remember, understand? Fubuki-sama would be upset if you mentioned him." he was very short in his tone, as if he didn't want to say more.

"Why would Fubuki-san be upset?" Yuya asked, still pretending to be clueless.

"As I told, he's an old enemy. Dangerous, yes, very dangerous. Don't say his name openly. It would mean no luck to you." the tone in Hishigi's voice, proved that she shouldn't ask more.

Unfortunately, she was just more curious. Especially since this mysterious man's name was _Kyo_. And she was almost sure it was the same person.

_I want to know more!_ And she once again blushed as she remembered how his lips had bruised hers for just a small moment. _No! You must act normal!_

**XxXxX**

"Yepp! This is good, this is good!" Hikari nodded satisfied.

"Ondefaul. Ow, chan yo yeth go ofgh y chouange?"

Hikari gave Yuan a questionable look.

"Translation 'Wonderful. Now, can you let go of my tongue?'" Hotaru said.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Hikari said in a teasing voice as she smiled devilishly. She held Yuan's tongue trapped with a stick as she controlled his mouth.

Yuan hit her hand away.

"What a way to treat a lady that saved your life." she muttered but she still smiled.

"So... we all are okay now?" Anna asked.

"You'll not be fully recovered for at least one week or two, you just started with the medicine. But yes, you're on the right way! All you need now is medicine and rest. Especially Juleen, since he was in worst shape." Hikari said happily.

"My name is _Julian_!" came a muttering voice from a bed.

"Whatever. What matters is that you're all safe!" Hikari sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Thank you so much... how can we ever repay you?" Angelica asked.

Hikari thought for a while before she smiled.

"You repaid me enough by recovering so fast. With this, I can finally clear some things in the past."

"What things?" Hotaru asked interested.

She was quiet for a while before answering. "I think I mentioned something about someone close to me that died in this sickness... back then, neither I or my father, which was the best doctor in the land, couldn't save her... but know, I finally managed to... and I saved a whole family from it to..."

"So, in other words..." Anthony started.

"Yes. I swore to myself that I would definitely find a way to cure that sickness. After years of researching, I found a way. To be honest, I wasn't that sure that this would succeed. I'm very surprised that the medicine started to work so fast! Usually, it would take a week before results!"

It was a long silence. Yuan's whole family and Hotaru stared at her.

"Did you just said that you wasn't sure that you knew how to cure this sickness?" Anna asked with a dark voice.

"You mean we were experiments?" Yuan asked.

"I said that I found a possible way. Sorry, but you're the first one since then with this sickness. You're the first I could try."

Another silence.

"So this means that we were lucky..." Kirian murmured.

"Or that she's a genius..." Anthony filled in.

"Or that you all possess an enormous will to live." Hikari said. "You guys are inhuman."

"Well, sorry for being..." Yuan muttered.

"Well, thanks for today! I'm kind of in a hurry!" Hikari said as she prepared to leave.

"Ah! You're sure you aren't hungry?" Angelica asked. "You could eat with us!"

"Not hungry at all! I must hurry, really!"

"What awaits?" Marian asked.

Hikari didn't answer immediately. "A friend of mine... she needs me."

No one dared to ask as they saw her sad expression.

"Bye!"

Moments later, she was outside.

"She's strange, that Hikari..." Anthony muttered.

"Where's Hotaru?" Kirian asked.

"He followed." Anna said.

**xxx**

Hikari took a deep breath. "Ah, that felt so good. Finally time to forget the dark past."

"Hey."

She almost screamed for her life as Hotaru suddenly stood right behind her and held his hand on her shoulder..

"Wh-wh-wha-what?!"

"Hikari..."

"What?!" she almost shouted irritated as she hit his hand in a gesture to let her go.

"I'm very grateful for what you have done for us."

"I've told you, no need to repay me." she sighed, but she smiled.

"But there's something I would like to ask."

She got stiff as she heard the seriousness is his voice.

"You just showed up, just like that, and knew how to cure Yun-Yun and the rest from a horrible sickness. Just who are you and where are you from? And where are you going right now?"

Hikari was now paralyzed. She wasn't a very good liar, but she couldn't tell him who she was.

"I'm... a traveler... I can't really say where I live for the moment..."

The look Hotaru gave her hit her like a mace. He stared at her as if he tried to read her thoughts.

"A traveler? And what brings you to Mibu land? And why is it secret?"

_I can't tell him the whole truth._

She hesitated but then sighed. "I heard rumors about Mibu land... strange rumors and I came to confirm them. And I can't say where I live cause it would be very bad for my friend, which I'm staying with."

It was both lie and truth. Maybe that's why Hikari sounded so honest. And Hotaru seemed to believe her.

"What rumors and why would it be bad?" he continued to ask.

"Well... you know, about the lands true self... the same thing you told me about, which means my suspicions were right. And if I told about my friend... it would mean bad things with that Fubuki fellow."

It was a long silence. Then Hotaru's expression hardened.

"What would you do if I said..."

She blinked and stared at him. She recognized that expression from somewhere.

"...that I'm part of a group that tries to bring down the Mibu reign?"

It was a heavy silence. Hotaru didn't flinch, but had the same expression. Suddenly Hikari burst out in nervous laughter.

"Ahahaha! What are you saying?! Why would you-" she flinched.

The night flew past her mind. The guy in the cell which Yuya helped. Then Shinrei. She looked at Hotaru. He didn't lie, she knew it.

_I see... there's actually some kind of mutiny going on..._

Hotaru still waited for her answer.

She thought for a while. _We're going through many risks right now. And I'm actually a part of the palace royal guards. But still..._

She thought of the _gate_ and a deep rage filled her veins.

_That Fubuki..._

She sighed. Then she looked at Hotaru with sharp eyes.

"I would..." she started. He stared at her.

"...ask if I could join you."

**XxXxX**

She had been at her chamber for a very short while. Hishigi had told her to rest. But she couldn't. She was to curious. She wanted to know more.

She thought of the beautiful scarf she got by the old lady when she was in town. She had put it around a vase with flowers at the small table beside her bed. That way she could always see it right before she got to sleep. When she saw it she was filled with warmth but also determination and a will to help the people. It made her forget that in reality she couldn't do anything for the people at all, more than sneak out whenever Fubuki didn't know and try to encourage them.

She decided to take a walk. Maybe she would bump into Hikari if she had luck. Or maybe she would try to become friends with someone. Or maybe she should dance.

"Argh, whatever!" she muttered and stepped outside.

The first thing she saw was Hishigi, standing guard. As he heard her he turned around and bowed.

"Yuya-sama. You should be resting."

"I'm sorry, Hishigi, I don't find peace to rest! I think I'll take a walk!"

She hurried to the part of the palace that was quite lively. Hopefully at least someone could share some words with her.

But she had to find herself disappointed. No one wanted to talk with her at all. The princesses didn't like her. The servants ran away when she was close, afraid of getting punished by Fubuki if he got to know that his fiancee talked with such _lowlifes_. Half of the guards said that she shouldn't talk to them cause of her status. In other words, no one wanted to talk with her and by that tell her about 'Onime no Kyo'. And why did she got a feeling that she had heard the name before? The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if it was that very name she heard when she sat with her father in the palace garden and drank a cup of tea.

"Strange, strange..." she murmured as she sat down on a bench. She was bored and wanted to do something. Since Hikari was nowhere to be found, she didn't know. Hishigi followed her everywhere, but he didn't show his presence. He wasn't comfortable to talk with him either.

Then something hit her. "Sora! Of course!" she flew up as the picture of the commander of her group of soldiers passed her mind. I have barely talked with him since we arrived!

She hurried to where she knew her soldiers would be. But as she arrived she only met three of her ten guards.

"Yuya-sama!" they burst out as they saw her. They all flew up and bowed deeply as if they had expected her for years.

"Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry for not have been meeting you..." she started but they waved her off.

"Not at all! Yuya-ama is way to kind! We have been busy ourselves!"

She smiled and asked them to tell what they had been doing since they arrived and how they were.

She enjoyed that time a little, at least she could speak to someone who missed home just as much as she did. Then two of them apologized, but their break was over. They bowed deeply and wished Yuya to take care with happy and caring faces. Now there was only one left.

"Ah, where's Sora? I would like to talk with him as well..."

The soldier stared at her.

"Um... I thought Yuya-sama knew..."

Yuya raised an eyebrow. "Knew what?"

"Hikari-sama send him home just this morning. Something about a message to Nozomu-sama."

Yuya stared at him. She hadn't heard anything about this and Hikari wouldn't do this without telling her first. She recognized Hishigi looking at them with interest in the corner of her eye.

"What message?" she asked.

"Ah, probably about your health. I remember her saying something about it when we traveled here about sending us with reports from time to time."

"Ah, yeah right, I heard about that to!" she saw Hishigi sigh and return to lean against the wall, floating away in his own thoughts. As she looked back at the soldier he threw fast looks at Hishigi before he leaned over to her, as if he didn't want Hishigi to hear.

"I don't really know, but he was white as a ghost in the face. Either Hikari did something towards him again or it wasn't a very pleasant message. Anyway, he hurried away as if his life was on the line."

Yuya looked confused at the guard. That really made her wonder. She thanked the soldier for the chat. He bowed deeply and wished her well, just like the other soldiers.

She walked around in deep thoughts. As she arrived to one of the gardens she decided to sit down on a bench. Hishigi still with her, but not recognized.

She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't recognize the person that stood beside her, until a hand was put on her shoulder, making her explode.

"Ah, I didn't do it!" she shouted as the nights happening flashed past her.

Moments later she stared confused at a pretty woman's face. She had dark curly hair that seemed to flow around her. Her eyes was dark but still soft. She was dressed in a pretty simple kimono, revealing her nice profiles.

_Wow... such nice body._ Yuya thought envious. Then it hit her that this woman was one of the other princesses.

"Shiina Yuya-sama?" the woman asked a lite shyly.

"Yes?"

Yuya looked at Hishigi. He looked at her and stood in attack pose. He had probably reacted on her shouting. Seeing the scene he sighed and relaxed and returned to his usual self.

"Ah, sorry about that..." Yuya murmured, a little embarrassed.

The princess smiled. "My name is Fujiwara Mahiro. We haven't talked before. Do you mind if I sit down here?"

"S-sure! Please, go ahead!"

_What?! She seems to be such a nice person!_

The princess, Mahiro, sat down beside her.

"I've recognized you never talk to anyone, Yuya-sama."

"Please, Mahiro-san, just call me Yuya."

The dark haired princess looked a little surprised. "Oh... Yuya-san, then?"

"Thank you." she sighed. "It's not that I don't want to talk to the others. They just don't want to talk to me."

"Not?"

"No... they treat me like I'm some kind of... horror."

It was a little silence before Yuya realized what she had said and sat up with stretched back and waved with her hands.

"Ah, it's not as if I want people to pity me or anything! It's just that I'm tired of people looking down on my homeland!"

"Why?" Mahiro asked calmly.

"Because we put so much love on the people and so on... the Shiina reign is infamous and stuff. I don't want people to look down on what my father have fight for, what he believes in."

"If I were you, Yuya-san, I shouldn't care about them."

Yuya looked at her. Mahiro smiled softly.

"Aren't they just jealous that you're the one that's going to marry Fubuki-sama?"

"I guess... yes, you're right." Yuya sighed. "But I don't know what to be jealous over..." she muttered silently.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing!" Yuya waved. "But Mahiro-san! Why would you talk to me?"

"You seem like a kind person to me, so it wouldn't hurt talking, right?"

Yuya suddenly felt like crying. "That I never realized you before, Mahiro-san! You're such a nice person!"

Mahiro laughed. "You to!"

_What's this?! There was such a nice person here?!_

**XxXxX**

"Wow... what a house!" Hikari stared at the magnificent mansion with big eyes.

"Well, here we are." Hotaru said lazily as he walked toward the door.

"Ah, Hotaru! Wait! Is this where you meant?"

"Yeah."

She didn't really know what she had put herself in. but once again she remembered what she had seen in the palace just the night before.

As Hotaru opened the door Hikari heard how something, or rather, _someone_ flew straight into the wall with his head first.

"Damn you, Botenmaru! How dare you mock Kyo that way?!"

Hikari followed Hotaru inside. There was a quite big room and a coupe of people sat there spending their time talking or playing shougi. There was a big man lying with a big bump on his head. The one who had sent him flying was someone with long pink hair and a raging expression on the ones' face.

"Why don't you go die, you beast!"

"Hotaru! You're back!" a person with his eyes shut said. Hikari, whom had studied for a doctor for many years immediately recognized him as blind.

Suddenly it became a heavy silence and everyone stared at Hikari with big eyes. Then they all exploded. Some of them took battle stance and others just stared.

"Who is that?!" a man with a kind looking face asked as he stepped in front of a woman with long black hair, as an act of defense.

"What the hell are you thinking?! Don't bring strangers to us!" the blind shouted.

"I wanted to bring her here." Hotaru simply said, making everyone in the room either sigh for his stupidity, fall down as they got hit by his words or screaming things like "Idiot!", "Moron!" and "Use your brain for once!".

Hikari looked tiredly at him with a big sweatdrop on her head.

"Do you know what might happen?!" the pink lady shouted angrily as she took some threatening steps towards him.

Hikari stared at 'her' and lost it.

"Why the hell is a guy dressed as a lady?! Is crossdressing a hobby in this country?!" she screamed and pointed at the transvestite.

Once again it became a heavy silence.

Veins started to pop up on the transvestites head. "Hotaru... did you tell?" he/she asked furiously.

"Even an idiot can see that you're a man!" Hikari shouted and pointed, somewhat angry.

"You wanna taste my fists, huh, little girl?!" he/she screamed.

"Bring it on, let's see if you can survive mine, ya' perv!" Hikari defended herself.

"Ohhh, can you really do that?"

"Why don't we try it out?"

An intense fire of burning passion for fight surrounded them.

"Hey, you two!"

"WHAT?!" the two angry persons turned to the one who now tried to stop them.

As she saw who it was, Hikari dropped her jaw and forgot the transvestite in an instant.

"Tokugawa Hidetata-sama?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

He also dropped his jaw.

"Ah, you're that... hold it, I remember! You're..." he thought hard.

Everyone stared at them with big eyes. Hidetada, or rather, Benitora flinched and pointed at her.

"Ah, now I remember! You're the daughter of that doctor! He who cured my uncle! But what are someone from the Shiina reign doing here in Mibu land?"

A man in the corner flinched. "Shiina reign?" he asked with a deep voice.

Hikari threw an eye at him and frowned. Everyone turned silent and now looked at Hikari whom stared at the man. She got paler and paler.

"What the... hell..." she whispered.

His eyes were glowing in the shade as red. Yuya had described a color that fitted in quite well with them. Was it rubies. Well, that wasn't the reason she felt shocked. The reason was that they were the same eyes as the father to the very man she hated with all her heart. The same eyes as Aka no Ou.

**To be continued**

Sorry about late update! I think I have mentioned "busy" before...

Hikari: You're always busy...

Vitsippa: Well, I have many things I want to do before I die! (smile, smile)

Hikari: Obviously a lie...

Vitsippa: It's true!

Hikari: Yeah, sure! (smirk)

Vitsippa: Beware, or else I'll turn you into something you really don't wanna be! (evil smile)

Hikari: What do I have to lose on that? Thanks to you, everyone already sees me as an idiot!

Vitsippa: I can turn you to an evil being... like Fubuki.

Hikari: WHO'S THE DEVIL NOW?! (running at her with raging fists)

Vitsippa: And that's all for now! Please, wait patiently for next chapter! Love ya! (start to run for her life)


	12. Explanations and Worries

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OCs!

**Chapter 11 – Explanations and Worries**

Yuya actually enjoyed the time with Mahiro. She seemed to be quite reserved, but Yuya still liked to talk to her. They talked about everything between heaven and earth. Mahiro wasn't like the other princesses at all. She wasn't jealous and acted bad just because Yuya happened to be Fubuki's bride. Neither did she look down at the Shiina reign. Instead she seemed to be very interested in the reign's history. They had just enjoyed a cup of tea, when they sat at a bench in a garden, alone.

"Yuya-san, it seems that you tried to speak with some people earlier...?"

The thought of how Mahiro would know that never crossed Yuya's mind. Neither why Mahiro seemed to study her so well.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk with someone..." Yuya suddenly threw a fast glance at Hishigi. It looked like he was half asleep. Then she turned to Mahiro and spoke very silently. "This morning I heard about a person. I got curious, but everyone seems to not want to talk about it. It just makes me want to know more."

"What person?" Mahiro asked silently, very curious about what seemed to be so sensitive that even Hishigi didn't want to say it to his masters fiancee.

Yuya hesitated for a moment. "Well... a guard shouted something about... 'Onime no Kyo'."

It was an awkward silence. A very suspicious silence.

"You... know about this person as well, don't you?" Yuya said, more like a fact than a question.

Mahiro seemed to search for her words. "Well... uhm, I would lie if I said I didn't..."

Yuya looked at her with a begging look. "Please, tell me Mahiro-san! And why is that that everyone are so afraid to mention him?"

"Probably because he's Fubuki-sama's enemy..." Mahiro almost whispered.

Then she looked around, as to check if they really were alone, except for Hishigi of course. "I'm surprised that you don't know him. He's probably the most famous person from the Sekigahara battle."

"Uhm... I'm not that involved in war history..." Yuya murmured as she blushed a little. Suddenly she understood how Hikari felt in some situations.

Mahiro took a deep breath. "The legend, Onime no Kyo, even known as 'The Slayer of a Thousand Men', said to be the strongest samurai in time. Rumors says that he's a demon. His armor was blood stained and he loved war. He killed an whole army by riding straight into it with a horse. People recognize him for his burning red eyes, the same color as blood."

Yuya stared. She couldn't say a word. She recognized the story, she had heard it before. But back then she had probably been deep in other thoughts that she didn't remember the name. And what about the eyes? Yes, indeed, _he_ had red eyes and those few times she had looked into them she saw something burning. He reminded her indeed of a demon, but not the blood thirsty kind without emotions. And Aka no Ou had the same eyes, hadn't he?

"Red eyes...? But Aka no Ou-sama..."

Mahiro flinched. "Eh... I'm sure Onime no Kyo has much more horrible eyes than that."

"Where's he now?" Yuya asked.

"No one knows. He disappeared after the Sekigahara battle."

"Oh..."

Yuya wanted to ask more, but as she heard a familiar voice call her name, she felt how her stomach started to jump. Fubuki himself rounded the corner so they could see him.

"There you are." he said as he saw his fiancee. His eyes landed on Mahiro. "What are you two doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"We're talking." Yuya said.

"Really? Maybe you should join the other princesses. They gather for a meeting with Chinmei."

"I'll go there immediately. Thank you, Fubuki-sama." Mahiro said as she bowed. Then she disappeared.

Fubuki threw a fast look at Hishigi. He looked satisfied and then studied his fiancee. Yuya felt uncomfortable, the same way she did earlier.

"Are... the troubles solved?" she asked.

"Yes, we have control over the situation." Yuya didn't know how, but she knew that he lied.

"About that... Yuya, there's something I would like to discuss."

"Yes?"

Fubuki signaled her to follow him. She obeyed. Hishigi silently followed.

"Tomorrow, a ceremony will be hold. On the ceremony, Chinmei will introduce to the land which princess he will marry."

"Oh, really? I wonder who it might be..." Yuya said, actually a little curious on who would be like her; trapped in a marriage.

"I've discussed with father, and we have both agreed that it might be time to also introduce you to the people."

Yuya's stomach took loops and she felt like throwing up. But she kept hard on her pokerface.

Fubuki gave her a look that clearly showed that whatever he was going to say, she couldn't resist. "I want you to dance."

**XxXxX**

They were all a little surprised about the happenings. But when Hotaru had explained that it was this woman (whose name was Hikari) that saved Julian and his family, they welcomed her with warmth. When he also said that she wanted to join their forces against Fubuki, they got happier. Well almost all of them. Akari still hardships about forgiving her for calling her pervert, even though Hikari already had apologized over and over.

Hikari would usually be very enthusiastic about all this, but one certain person made her very uncomfortable. It was the tall long haired samurai, Kyo. It looked like he was very respected by all the others, and even the love interest for a few (the transvestite included).

For now she kept to sit and glare suspiciously at him while she drank a cup of tea.

"You look like you think Kyo will attack you at any moment. Relax." it was Muramasa. Hikari had immediately taking a liking in him. He reminded her of uncle Nozomu.

"Well... there's one thing that have been keeping to bothering me..." she said.

"What is it?" why did Muramasa look at her that way? Like he tried to read her mind...

"Why does he have the same eyes as Aka no Ou?"

Everyone had been chattering but got all silent and turned their attention at her. Kyo had also been glaring at her suspiciously during the time..

"Well... it's a long and complicated story. Let's just say that Kyo and Kyochirou is kind of related-"

"I'm not related to that bastard!" Kyo growled, his eyes now glowing with hatred.

"Fascinating..." Hikari murmured.

"What is?" Kyo glared at her.

"Nothing... just that you have the same eyes as that horrible creature, which I happen to dislike."

"And you're comparing me with him?"

There was suddenly an intense aura surrounding the room.

"I heard once a fact... that sometimes when people meet the very first time, it's already decided if they are soulmates or enemies from the very beginning. I'm willing to believe in it now." Yukimura said and his usually calm face looked a little troubled.

"Yeah... guess you're right..." Kyoshiro said as he sweated.

"There has been one thing bothering me." Kyo said as he glared at her.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"You said that you're from the _Shiina reign_."

"What about it?"

"You're not from here."

"My, how intelligent of you to figure _that_ out."

The intention to kill grew stronger. Almost everyone in the room started to feel nervous. Muramasa, however, just smiled.

"This just turned out interesting." he said calmly.

"In what way?" Bon asked as he got a big sweatdrop on his head.

The blind man, whom Hikari had figured out as Akira, turned to them.

"There's a point in what Kyo says... if you're not from here, and in these times as well... I suppose that you're somewhat related to the princesses that recently arrived to the palace for marriage."

As he said it, Hikari grimaced in anger and hatred, just proving that what Akira said was true.

"I thought so..." Muramasa murmured.

"This just got interesting." Yukimura said happily.

Benitora didn't say anything, but if anyone had paid him attention they could see that the knew something.

Kyo had suddenly gotten very pale.

"Yes, I am indeed related, since I'm from the _Shiina reign_." Hikari sighed.

Suddenly Yukimura clapped his hands. "Good, good!" he said happily. "Since we have a new member, that can be of great help from the inside, I suppose that we can talk about our plan right now!"

Everyone turned towards him.

"Great that we got a replacement to Shinrei!" a woman named Okuni said.

Hikari froze.

"Yeah, I thought we were done when I heard he was imprisoned!" Akira said.

"Um..." they all turned to Hikari. "Who's... Who's Shinrei?"

"Ah..." Hotaru started. "He's my brother."

"B-brother?"

"Yeah."

"He was our spy at the palace." Muramasa explained.

"But last night there was some happenings and he got knocked down by someone." Okuni said.

"And he got imprisoned." Bon sighed.

"And the thing is that we don't know by who." Akari muttered.

As they started to discuss that Hikari sweated heavily.

_Th-these guys!_

**XxXxX**

"Dance at the ceremony tomorrow?"

Yuya stared confused at her fiance and Aka no Ou.

"That's right, child." Aka no Ou said and smiled.

"But... I thought that the ceremony would be next week..."

"Chinmei has already decided so there's no reason to wait any longer." Fubuki said. Yuya recognized that he sounded stressed.

She could just answer with an "Oh..."

"The emperor is invited, as well with other feudal lords, the princesses parents and also the high society in Mibu land." Aka no Ou said.

"Not the shogun?" she asked curious.

"No. he couldn't make it." Fubuki said quckly.

_He's acting strange... like he actually didn't invite him..._

"The ceremony will be hold tomorrow evening. You will have enough time to prepare yourself, right?" Fubuki asked, almost coldly.

"Yes, I think so. What kind of dance do you want me to perform?" she asked.

"Surprise me." he said and walked away. She felt how her heart ached.

"I'm really looking forward to it." Aka no Ou said. "Finally I will be seeing the wonderful dancing princess I've heard so much about!"

She didn't like either his smile or the tone of his voice. It was almost as if he expected something.

"I'll do my best." she said weakly.

"I hope so." he also walked away.

Yuya stared in front of herself and felt as if she was the loneliest person on earth.

_Hikari, where are you?!"_

**XxXxX**

Hikari felt more awkward than ever.

"Hikari? Whats' the matter?" Hotaru asked.

"Um... did someone here... you know... was someone of you guys trapped down in the dungeons?" she asked, her head ready to explode.

It was a heavy silence before everyone turned to Kyo. Hikari flew up.

"It was you! It _is_ you!" she flew up and waved at him.

"_What_ am I?" he asked annoyed.

"You're the reason Yuya- _I mean My Lady_ is acting strange! What did you do to her?!" she screamed.

Now it was his turn to fly up and shout at her.

"You know her?! You know she helped me out?!"

Everyone stared at them with confusion.

"I was going to bring your freaking weapon!"

"You were _what_?!"

"Your _weapon_! I'm her _servant_! I was going to bring your weapon to her! But then that Shinrei showed up and everything that was supposed to go smoothly turned into a freaking bunch of shit!"

Heavy silence. They all blinked.

"You... her... my... what?" Kyo was speechless.

Hikari turned to Hotaru and raised a hand, as in a apology.

"Sorry, but... I was the one who knocked Shinrei down."

Silence.

"I'm really sorry!"

"IT WAS YOU?!" they screamed.

"But I apologized-"

"So you're the servant of Fubuki's bride?!" Akira asked.

Hikari stared at him, amazed.

"Wow... how did you know?"

"IT IS YOU?!"

Kyo was pale as a ghost. Hotaru as well.

"But-but-but-_buuuuut_?!" Akari was about to faint.

"You knew who she was?!" Sasuke asked Benitora.

"Well, the reason I'm here because I happen to know who the bride is. She's Shiina Yuya. And Hikari here seem to be her personal servant."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?!" Akari and Okuni screamed.

The only one who (except for Benitora) hadn't lost his head was Muramasa.

"Interesting. The servant to Fubuki's bride wants to join us in order to bring down the Mibu reign. A betrayal?"

Hikari looked at him.

"Well... Yuya- _I mean My Lady_ said something about saving a person from the dungeons. She ordered me to bring his weapon while she would help him escape."

They all turned to Kyo.

"Kyo... is that true?" Muramasa asked carefully.

"I... didn't know it was her..." he murmured, apparently in shock.

No one recognized Sakuya's pale face.

"She knew you were her enemy and yet she saved you..." Muramasa said thoughtfully.

"But that still leaves confusion." Yukimura said and looked at Hikari.

If she explained to them or to herself, no one knew. "So... Shinrei was working with you guys! And I made him end up in jail in order to save my own ass! Tokito didn't want Yuya- _no I mean My Lady_ to end up in the shit, since that bastard Fubuki is a pain in the ass! Not to mention his dad! In order to cover for Yuya and me she made up a story that Shinrei worked for her!"

"Tokito?" Akira echoed.

"Fubuki's sister?" Okuni asked.

"She betrayed him?" Akari looked shocked.

"Well... she don't really like his view on his own people, like me and Yuya- _I mean my lady_!"

"Seems like things are finally starting to get clear." Muramasa said calmly.

"So... no hard feelings about Shinrei..." Hikari asked nervously.

"Not if we sit down and clear things out. I think we all need to sit down and discuss this matter slowly so no confusion is made. I think Hikari-san here has a lot to tell us." Muramasa said calmy.

They all agreed on him.

"Hold it..." Bon muttered. "Sakuya said two people that would arrive to the pala-"

BANG

Akari sent him flying through the wall with a fast look at Kyo. They all understood, he was unstable now and this wasn't the right moment to mention that. He hated predictions.

Hikari, however, looked very interested. Hotaru acted again, out from nowhere.

"There was a person that would both be a big advantage and a big disadvantage to us. This caused by boredom. Right?"

They turned to Hikari. She now looked like a curious child, trying to figure out something she shouldn't know. They weren't surprised by her fast mood swings anymore.

"I'll cooperate with you guys!" she said happily to Muramasa. "Finally things are getting interesting! I was about to die of boredom in the palace!"

They got a big sweatdrop on their head.

_One of Sakuya's predictions were true! This woman is definitely that one!_

Sakuya felt weak as she threw a fast glance at Kyo. He looked more lost than ever. She didn't say it out loud but she knew that both her predictions had now come true.

_"...one will adventure your ability and reason for fighting."_

_Fubuki's bride...  
_

**XxXxX**

At his palace, Shiina Nozomu felt restless. He walked back and forth in the dining hall, not paying any attention to his food at all.

"Something's bothering you, my lord." Taihaki, Nozomu's personal bodyguard said.

He was a big man with dark skin, blond hair and kind eyes. He was the top warrior of the Shiina reign.

"I just can't find any rest. All my thoughts are on Yuya..."

"Don't worry, Nozomu! Yuya-chan is in good hands! Even if my daughter is a bit of a rebel, she will do anything for her lady!" an old man said as he dug in on another piece of meat. He was a little fat, had gray hair, long beard and brown eyes. He really looked like a crazy professor (which he on the other hand was).

"You're not really bothered by this, are you?" Taihaku asked as he got a sweatdrop on his head.

"I don't really feel good about sending your daughter either, Hakuta." Nozomu said and smiled sadly.

"You worry to much about that Nozomu!" Hakuta said and put another five pieces of meat on his plate. "Hikari has my temper so I know how she thinks. Besides, there's a much deeper reason you sent _her_ to be Yuya's servant instead of her usual." as he said this he gave Nozomu a long meaning look.

"Yes..." he sighed.

"Then, there's no need to worry! Hikari will fulfill her mission to her last breath!"

Taihaku looked as his lord.

_I'm also really worried..._

Nozomu sighed. "I had no other choice but to send her there. This is for our country! However..."

"It's _her_ daughter, right? That's why you sent Hikari. I know, I know!" Hakuta waved him of.

"I really didn't want to send her off to a country so far away, were I wouldn't be able to watch over her. She's my wife's daughter, that's why we have to be cautious. I-"

"Are you doubting _my_ daughter now?" Hakuta's voice was suddenly dark.

Nozomu stopped and looked straight into his eyes.

"No. I would never. Hikari is the best for this job. Much better than I will ever be."

"Then what's the matter." Hakuta asked, annoyed.

"I feel so... _guilty_." Nozomu said as he sank down and hid his face in his hand.

"Guilty towards who, my lord?" Taihaku asked as he gave Hakuta a warning look. Hakuta sighed and once again ate from his plate.

"_Safaia_..." Nozomu's pride lost towards his broken heart as he whispered the name of his once beloved wife.

There was a long silence. Taihaku stared at a candle on the table. Hakuta ate slowly as he also stared at the candle. Nozomu cried silently. They all thought of her. A woman with such beauty that she could have been a dream. Long blonde hair that shone brightly in the sun. Eyes, deep and shining blue like sapphire, where she got her very name, _Safaia_.

"Yuya-sama really is her mothers daughter." Taihaku said silently as a tear escaped his eyes.

"She is..." Nozomu murmured as he wiped his face and sat down at the table. Despite his sorrow, he was full of pride. "She has her mothers beauty and kindness."

"And you eyes, filled with pride over her country." Taihaku said.

"Yes, you're right." Nozomu took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry gentlemen. You're right, I worry to much! I trust Hikari with all my heart! Now, let's dig in!"

Hakuta still didn't say anything. Instead he silently shared Nozomu's sorrow, since he as well once lost his wife. Hikari's mother, whom died already in childbirth, therefore caused Hikari to be raised only by him. Cause of that she had only inherited his temper and all his other treats. But sometimes she really looked like her mother and that could pain him. But also make him proud.

He sighed. _Hikari's doing her job, I know it!_

"Hey, Nozomu!" he shouted, making both the lord and Taihaku jump in surprise.

"I suggest you should start with rebuilding the palace, give it more character!"

"Why, Hakuta? Do you want me to improve your lab?" Nozomu asked confused.

"No, no need for that! I mean this palace! Make it more exciting!"

_Damn you..._ Taihaku and Nozomu thought as they sweated.

And with that, their evening had turned to be a quite lively and good one. But the next morning, their worst fears would start to come true.

**To be continued**

_Safaia_ means _Sapphire_, just so you know ^^

Vitsippa: Omg! How in the hell did I manage to write _this_ in just _one hour_?!

Hikari: Maybe you were actually trying this time!

Vitsippa: Or maybe I enjoyed to write about your splitting personality! (smile smile)

SMOCK

Vitsippa: Ouch!

Hikari: Why don't you just go and do something more important!

Vitsippa: You asked for it! (writing) "Hikari put on the lipstick and posed in front of him..."

Hikari: HEEEYYYY!

Sora: NO! Not that again! (cries)

Hikari: The hell, Sora, why are you here?!

Vitsippa: Oh, I can't wait until it's time to write this down! (singing)

Hikari and Sora: Don't tell me you're going to put THAT into the story?! (screams)

Vitsippa: Who knows? (still singing)

Hikari and Sora: NOOOOOO!

Vitsippa: And that's from me this time! See you all soon! Oh, and Sora... please put the knife away, no seppuku here!

Sora: Let me die! Please let me die! My pride can't stand this!

Hikari: Hey, I found some sake! (already drunk)

Vitsippa: Story repeating itself... how tragic.

Sora: NOOOOOOooooooo! (running away)


	13. A Dark Secret

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OCs!

**Chapter 12 – A Dark Secret**

"WHAT?!"

Hikari stared at Yuya. They were in her bed chamber. The sounds of morning were heard from outside.

"He wants you to _dance_?! At the ceremony?!"

"Yes. What about it?"

"The ceremony is next week! And why are you supposed to _dance_ so suddenly?!"

"Fubuki said that there's no reason to wait. Besides, I'm a princess with expectations to be a good model. That they ask me to perform is only natural."

Yuya's best friend looked furious.

"What's the matter, Hikari? You've been acting strange since you came back yesterday... where were you really?"

"I was... outside, you know... feeling the wind in my hair, enjoying the little piece of freedom I managed to get-"

"So you were lost."

"To hell with you!"

"Well, whatever..." Yuya murmured. "It seems like I got a new friend..."

Hikari immediately got curious, as she always did whenever Yuya was in the picture. "What?! Who?!"

"Oh, one of the princesses actually! Her name is Fujiwara Mahiro!"

Hikari's smile froze. "Oh... how nice!" she said with forced happiness.

"What, Hikari? You know her?"

"Uhh... no. But... well, I'm happy that you can talk to someone of the other princesses!" the servant said with forced sympathy.

"Oh, don't worry about her! She doesn't look down on us! She's really sweet!" Yuya hurried to defend her new friend."

"Really? Then there's no worries!" Hikari said as convincing she could. Yuya knew there was something Hikari didn't like and it was easy to figure out since she was a horrible liar.

"Anyway, you need to prepare!" the servant shouted and clapped her hands.

_Why did she got enthusiastic so suddenly?_

"What kind of dance?"

Yuya thought for a while. "Well... he said surprise me. So I thought a traditional dance for introduction... and then something more... you know, _Shiina style_."

"_Shiina style_?" Hikari echoed. "Are you crazy? People say that it completely lack Japanese pride!"

Yuya sighed. "Whatever, I am the princess of the _Shiina_ reign! Therefore, I dance with _our_ style, _my_ style! People can think what they want, I am who I am!"

Suddenly she felt so strong and she probably appeared like it since Hikari stared at her with open mouth in amazement.

"Wow..." she whispered.

"If you don't mind, can you bring some of our soldiers here? They are supposed to play the music with our instruments. I need to... think more on the choreography."

Hikari muttered something Yuya didn't hear but obeyed. When she had closed the doors behind her Yuya sighed and turned to her bed. She flew down on the bed.

"Damn... why do I feel so lost...?"

She looked at a vase with flowers on the small table beside. Flowers in all kind of colors. But she got her attention completely on some red ones.

"I wonder where you are and what you are doing... Kyo..."

**XxXxX**

Hikari almost ran through the corridors. Indeed she obeyed orders, she was going to prepare the soldiers. But she was also going to meet Mahiro and sort some things out.

_I need to inform them about the ceremony! They told me to go through Mahiro if I knew something!_

She stopped and looked around. "Damn this palace... so many corridors... where the hell am I?" she muttered and decided to trust fate and rushed towards a direction.

_That damn man! He's already putting his plan on set! But he messed with the wrong people! I'll protect the Shiina reign! I'll protect our secret legacy! To the day I die I will!_

**XxXxX**

Kyo was so confused that he didn't know if he was supposed to be furious or calm. He just prepared to fulfill the plan. He sat on the veranda, studying the late afternoon, smoking on his pipe, as he usually did. Beside him was a cup of tea. He hadn't touched it so it had turned cold. His thoughts flew around inside his head.

She, the woman that had captured him with one glance, the woman that helped him escape and also the woman he almost kissed... the one he couldn't stop thinking of... was his enemy.

She was Fubuki's bride, the reason for why they had to hurry. They had to capture her or else the Mibu land was doomed.

He couldn't say he was mad at her. After all, he hadn't asked if she was the that very princess and she didn't seem to want it either. Back in the dungeons, she had called herself selfish, clueless, naive, childish and horrible. And she hadn't lied to Shihoudou either. In other words, she just seemed to be a princess that was trapped in a marriage that she couldn't escape from. And he got a picture she wasn't so very happy about it.

So, he wasn't mad at her. The reason why he was mad was the very fact that she _was_ Fubuki's bride. She was his very enemy and he had to fight against her no matter what. He asked again and again why she had to be the one.

He couldn't admit it no matter what. He was a little to proud. But deep inside him, very deep inside, he knew. He knew that he had feelings for her. Very strong feelings.

He was mad cause when he finally had come over his feelings for Sakuya, when he finally had accepted that she belonged to someone else... he had to find himself in the same situation again. And this time was more impossible than the first one. She belonged to his very enemy. She _was_ his very enemy. That's why he couldn't have her.

He couldn't have the woman he wanted. Cause she belonged to Fubuki.

Those things was as clear as day for him.

It was clear that he had met this princess and that she had left an impression on him from the very first moment their eyes met. And they had met twice in town. There he had gained interest in her. And then they met in the dungeon. Back then he wondered if it was destiny. She had helped him and then he had without thought let their lips met for a short moment.

All that was so clear. But there was still one thing that bothered him. And that thing was his dreams. The very piece that made him shattered. If he only knew what it meant or if it just was nonsense, then he could keep himself together again.

But when he finally figured it out, he didn't know if he actually wanted to know.

Suddenly he heard someone behind him.

"Kyo?"

He turned around. It was Sakuya.

"What?" he asked.

She stepped over to him and stared at him with a burning look.

"What exactly happened up in the palace?"

He looked at her. Why did he got the feeling that she got hit by surprise when she saw his eyes?

"I've already told you that a weird person in blue cape... that _princess_ or whatever she is helped me escape." he tried to sound bored and careless.

"But there's something that you hide." it wasn't a question. Kyo gave her a long look, telling her to prove what she said.

"You would never lie, you're to proud. And if nothing really happened at the palace, you would say ' Nothing, someone helped me escape, that's all'."

He sighed. Sakuya was right, she knew him very well. But he didn't really want to tell.

"And you've been acting very strange lately."

Kyo sighed again and looked at her. "You should know why. I know that you've been talking to Muramasa." he murmured.

"About your dreams..." why was she so stiff when she said it?

"Uhm... Kyo... what happened up in the palace... could it possibly have something to do with that princess you opposed in town when she arrived?"

Kyo flinched. Sakuya looked shocked, like she had actually feared it.

"Ah... so it _is_ her? Fubuki's bride?"

Kyo didn't know how to react. So he answered in a very empty voice. "Yes. That was Fubuki's bride. Didn't that Hikari confirm it?"

Sakuya looked like she had expected that answer.

"Well... maybe we can trust her. But then... my predictions were true..."

Kyo flinched. "What?"

"You remembered that I predicted two women come to the palace. One of them _would adventure both your ability and reason for fighting_."

"So what?" Kyo started to get irritated.

"Actually... I predicted that woman to be Fubuki's bride."

It was a heavy silence. Kyo didn't know how to react. He was furious but confused at the same time.

"So... something really happened up in the palace..." it sounded like she knew something he didn't.

He lost it. His aura exploded in anger as he turned to her.

"Why the hell do you have to stick your nose in my business?!" he growled.

Sakuya looked scared but she didn't let her eyes go from his.

"I don't give a damn about predictions! So what if you predicted a damn woman come to the palace and think she was our enemy?!"

"Kyo, you don't understand..."

"What part do I don't understand?! I don't give a damn about predictions of my future. Only I will be the one to decide which part I'll chose!"

"But you're already inflicted by that princess!"

Kyo didn't answer, a proof of what she said was true.

"What about her dance?"

He got all stiff.

"What if the princess' dance isn't that remarkable? Wouldn't you be disappointed? Cause deep inside you hope that she'll be the dancer in your dreams?"

It was a heavy silence. Then Kyo gave her one of the coldest looks someone could make. And his voice was so cold that it could pierce any human.

"So it was you who gave me that dream after all... I suspected that a little."

He moved closer and his nose was just inches from hers.

"Tell me... was this also you prediction. Did you see this princess dance on a meadow, capturing me like a fly?"

"I... I thought at first that the princess and the dancer was the same person... but... now I'm not sure anymore..."

His cold piercing gaze told her to continue.

"This... night I had another vision..."

Kyo snorted.

"Why would you bother me to give me one of your visions? Kyoshiro told me about your last one, and you know what? I don't care." his cold voice was only a whisper.

"I... I thought that I would help you..."

"By letting me dream and almost turn mad _cause of it_? Or did you hope to turn me mad like you as well, after seeing that _creature_?"

Sakuya shook. She didn't know what to do. Kyo turned around and was about to walk outside. But he stopped right at the doorway.

"Stop pretending like you know everything. The only creature I've ever dreamed of... _is you_."

Then he was gone. Sakuya sank down on the floor, crying. Moments later, Kyoshiro was in the room and saw her.

"Sakuya?! What's wrong?!"

He hugged her and tried to help her wipe the tears.

"I-I'm so horrible..."

"What? What happened, Sakuya? What did Kyo-"

"I hurt him."

"What?"

"I hurt him so much... why did I do that?"

She hugged him tight. He didn't know what to do more than hug her back.

_What does she mean? What did she do towards Kyo?_

**XxXxX**

Shihoudou was in deep thoughts. She had been listening to Muramasa's story and now tried to figure out some kind of red thread.

"Indeed it was _that_ princess that helped me here. And Kyo as well."

Interest burned in his eyes. "Kyo has met her before? Before she saved him from the dungeons?"

Shihoudou looked confused at him. "You didn't know? He met her already when she entered town and I can say without hesitation that there was music around them."

Muramasa stared at a point on the wall and took another sip of the tea Shihoudou had prepared for him. It tasted horrible, but he didn't feel it. "Well... it does explains a lot."

"But not those dreams." She sighed.

"No... and he didn't see the dream the same way I and Sakuya did."

She was once again in deep thoughts. "I don't understand much of all this... but when you say it... I got a feeling I've read something somewhere..."

"That's one reason why I'm here."

"Yes, yes, you said it before."

She stepped over to one of her many bookcases. "Maybe if I look around here somewhere..."

"I suppose it will take some time."

"Yes. Damn, you are very lucky! To get a new insider that quick!"

"Yes..."

"But really! You have _satori_ and you still couldn't figure out Fubuki's intentions?!"

Muramasa took a deep breath. "Well... this is the main reason why I'm here. There's something I really need to discuss with you, who also posses _satori_."

Shihoudou stopped her digging among the books and stared at him. The look he gave her made her speechless. So she just sat down in front of him without a word. And so Muramasa explained what happened earlier last evening.

**xxx**

_Hikari sighed and walked towards the veranda. They had discussed the plans for hours and she had finally agreed on the **kidnapping** part. For now, she was surprised that the secret passage to the palace was behind the garden._

"_Better get back before they get suspicious..." she muttered._

"_Hikari-san."_

_She stopped and looked over the shoulder._

"_What is it, Muramasa?" she asked, almost a little tired._

"_Mind if we exchange some words before you leave?"_

_His smile was warm and kind but Hikari could immediately spot that he had something he wanted to discuss._

"_Sure." she said and pointed that he would follow her slowly towards the opening in the wall around the garden, the closest entrance to the secret passage._

"_I'm very grateful that you're so eager to help us. That you also happen to be the princess' servant is even better."_

"_..."_

"_However..." the tone in his voice suddenly became hard. "I still don't know if I can trust you."_

_Hikari suddenly smirked, which surprised him. "Muramasa, I know it's hard for you but with me you have to trust on the fact that some people are honest, which I happen to be."_

_The look he gave her showed that she should explain more in detail what she meant. She stopped and studied a tree behind the wall._

"_You're confused and suspicious since you can't use **satori** on me, correct?"_

_Muramasa flinched and stared at her. His so usual calm expression was now replaced with surprise and shock._

"_How... did you..." was all he could say._

_She chuckled._

"_I know, Muramasa. Ever since I went into this mansion, I've felt how you've been trying to get into my head. You figured out pretty quickly that those thoughts you were reading were fake ones."_

_He didn't know how to act. So he just smiled nervously. "Well... when I heard conclusions and thoughts about fireworks I started to wonder if you either were an idiot or if you actually was able to seal your mind from me."_

"_I'm sorry but I would prefer to keep my thoughts for myself."_

_He studied her and tried to read her as an ordinary human instead, but it was impossible. At last he sighed. "You're to hard for me to figure out. But I know you know something. You're hiding something from us. There's something about Fubuki and your princess that you're not telling us."_

_She didn't answer immediately. Instead she was now studying the moon that raised higher and higher above the horizon._

"_Soon there will be a full moon..." she whispered thoughtful._

"_What?"_

"_No, nothing."_

_They stood there for a while, she studying the moon and he studying her. At last she talked._

"_Muramasa, do you know what a **Dark secret** is?"_

"_**Dark secret**?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is that a secret about something bad?"_

_She looked very serious suddenly. Muramasa blinked. For a moment he thought that he was captured by her, as if he fell for her beauty. But when he looked again he saw the same strange girl._

_**What on earth...? Is the moon playing with my mind?**_

_He didn't see the look Hikari gave him, as she actually knew what he was thinking. Then she once again turned her attention to the sky. "Some people carry a secret. A secret so horrible and terrifying that it's better for others to not know about it. In other words, some secrets are better if remained quiet."_

"_So you mean... that those things about Fubuki and your princess is a **Dark secret**?"_

"_Yes..." she whispered._

"_We have a Dark secret on our shoulders... even Yuya herself doesn't know about it. And I'll tell you this." she turned to Muramasa with burning eyes. "I intend to keep this Dark secret for as long as possible, even from her. Only if there's absolutely no other way, I'll tell. But only then. This is a secret that only the Shiina reign should know of."_

"_Would you tell Fubuki about it since he's going to marry the princess of the Shiina reign?"_

_Suddenly he could swear that her eyes were black, black of anger and hatred. "No. He doesn't even have the right to know. Such terrible people like him are not allowed to our legacy."_

_Muramasa blinked confused. "Legacy?"_

_She didn't say more. Instead she walked away, waving over the shoulder as a good bye._

"_Don't worry! I'll tell you as much as needed for you to succeed on this... quest. I'll help you!"_

"_Ah, Hikari-san!"_

"_What?" she asked annoyed._

"_The exit is that way."_

"_..."_

_The woman muttered to herself as she marched towards the exit. Muramasa couldn't help but laugh. _

_But then he thought back from just recently. What was it? Did he really saw Hikari as **beautiful**. No, not like that. He felt like he was **obsessed** by her. But it was familiar. He had felt it before. But from where?_

"_**Turning mad...?"**_

_Then he flinched. "The dream, Sakuya's dream! What in the world-"_

_He thought for a long time. At last he took a few deep breaths. "I feel it's time to visit Shihoudou and her library."_

**xxx**

Shihoudou was almost in shock. "What... there actually exist people who are able to stop us from using _satori_?"

"Yes..."

She thought hard. "A _Dark secret_ you say... I recognize those words... but from where? From where...?"

She looked around.

"And you say that you suddenly thought of her as beautiful?"

Muramasa sighed. "Yes... but it was like it wasn't me who thought that... it was like there was an inner part of me... one who screamed to get out."

"Hmmm..."

There was a long silence.

"I'll try to find something. You go back for now, I work better alone.

Muramasa nodded. "Well, see you soon, Shihoudou."

"You take care."

And so he left. Shihoudou stood and tried to grab the here and now. Then she took deep breaths before she looked at the bookcases. "Now please... let me find something about this."

She once again started her digging among all the books she possessed, always muttering to herself.

"Dancing... creature... satori... singing... Fubuki- no Mibu... turn mad... beautiful... satori... immune against satori..."

She grabbed a black book. "Dark secret... Shiina reign and... a Dark secret..."

**To be continued**

Ahaha, I'm so happy right now! I can write to my hearts content! See ya soon! :D


	14. Preparations and Suspicions

**There might be some wrong with words and the grammatical! I'm Swedish so please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo! But I own my OCs!

**Chapter 13 – Preparations and Suspicions**

"Hikari just got hasty news that tomorrow, Fubuki will hold a ceremony at the old shrine down the old valley. He will hold it in honor for his fiancee." Yukimura said.

They all were gathered. The night was slowly falling.

Kyo were very distant, as he had been the whole day. He couldn't stop thinking about her, the blonde woman. He was so confused that he barely didn't know what to do. He had even scared Sakuya. Sure, he didn't love her anymore, but that didn't gave him reason to hurt her. But still, he couldn't forgive her.

But she was right. He had hoped that the dancer in his dreams had been the princess.

The words to describe the feeling he had... maybe it could be best described that he actually was hurt by her actions.

Kyo shook his head. He was tired of being this confused. He decided. He would forget that dream. It didn't mean anything to him. It was just trouble. He would forget everything about it. And about that princess, Yuya...

He hated to be lead by predictions. He lead his own life. He would complete this mission, no matter what!

He sighed and held Tenrou closer by his side. He now paid attention to the others and their discussion of how they would put their plan into action.

"According to Mahori, Fubuki will present his princess by dance."

Kyo, Sakuya and Muramasa flinched.

"I heard that she's a fabulous dancer. He will introduce her to the people."

"Which means that the marriage is getting close?" Akira asked.

"Seems like it. But remember, as long as Kyo is on the lose, he will never be completely safe, not even with a marriage." Yukimura turned to Kyo that finally seemed to be in the discussion.

"But he seems to believe greatly in this marriage." Kyoshiro said.

"Yes... it actually surprise me that of all the princesses he could have, he chose this one. It's as if he wants her for something..." Yukimura said in deep thoughts.

"You know who she is?" Bon asked.

"Why of course! Who do you think I am!" Yukimura said, trying to sound insulted.

"He chose one of a poor and actually pretty weak reign." Sasuke said.

"Why the hell didn't you mention that earlier?! Even I knew who she was! I even recognized her servant!" Benitora growled.

"Sometimes it's good to keep things quiet." Yukimura said smugly.

Muramasa suddenly looked pale. _A legacy... and a Dark secret that even Fubuki hasn't the right to know... just what are the Shiina reign?!_

"Well, even if this happened so suddenly the plan doesn't need that much of a change. I will start about the ceremony part..."

"Wait! After those happenings with that Tokito-girl and when that Hikari put Shinrei in jail the security around the castle have become much heavier." Bon said.

"Didn't you remember Hikari-san's words? _Because of that, this is the time when they'll least expect you to take action_."

Bon muttered something.

"So, now we'll go through the plan!"

**XxXxX**

It was the big day. Today the ceremony would be held. The palace had been very busy with preparations. Lords arrived, one by one. It hit Yuya that she only got to know about the ceremony yesterday, but the lords and even the emperor seemed to have been invited weeks ago. Fubuki had also decided that even the common people were allowed to watch.

And she couldn't help but being somewhat suspicious about her fiance.

And about Hikari... it bothered Yuya that her servant was so furious about this. It was as if she hid something. She was always away on "errands" but Yuya knew that she couldn't have that much to prepare.

Yuya started to get nervous. But at the same time, she had another feeling in her stomach. A much heavier darker feeling.

_There's no escape now, huh... she thought sadly._

"What's the matter, Yuya-sama?" one of her soldiers asked her carefully. He sat with a special and unique instrument. One of the Shiina reigns "special culture things".

"Uh... oh, nothing! I feel that I need some more practice on the start! Can you please play again?"

The soldiers did as she said and she started to dance once again.

_This feels... wrong._

**XxXxX**

Hikari had just sent away reports with Mahiro. For now she was running around in the corridors with a big package in her arms, once again cursing over her sense for bad directions.

"Wait... I recognize that pillar! Right, to the left!"

"Hey!"

The voice made her freeze. A cold feeling was running through her veins. Fear mixed with anger and hatred.

She slowly turned around and saw Fubuki study her.

"Sneaking around again, huh." he said with a tone of disgust.

A vein popped up on her head, but she managed to stay cool. "Not at all, Fubuki-sama! It's just that I'm lost again- ah, I mean-!" she cut herself of and gritted her teeth.

_Damn, why did I say that?!_

But Fubuki didn't look the least amused. Instead his eyes fell on the package in her hands.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Oh, this? This is clothes and other stuff Yuya-sama need for her dance tonight." Hikari said and tried to both look and sound important.

Something flashed in his eyes. She felt her anger rise again.

"So... she's practicing hard?" he asked.

"Yes, very hard indeed. She takes this very seriously and she really wants to be a good model."

"I see. That's good." Fubuki looked somewhat satisfied.

_I wanna throw up!_

"Well then, what are you slacking of for?" he said coldly before he turned around and started to walk away.

Hikari couldn't no longer keep her anger.

"But what is she practicing for?" she asked with such a cold voice that she now could compete with Fubuki.

He stopped and turned around. He stared at her when she glared at him with the coldest of gazes.

"We both know that she really don't need that for _some_ _purposes_, right?"

**xxx**

She turned around and walked away. Fubuki stood still and stared after her. After a while he felt that he lacked air.

He had been holding his breath! This damn servant had made him hold his breath!

"Hishigi... you're here." he almost whispered.

"Yes, Fubuki-sama. I came as quickly as you called."

"There's a matter that's... bothering me."

Hishigi looked curious as he saw the expression on Fubuki's face. A horrible expression.

"That servant... Hikari..."

"Yes. What about her?"

Fubuki gave him a meaning look.

"She knows to much."

**XxXxX**

"You feeling better?" Muramasa asked as he offered Sakuya another cup of tea.

She nodded and took deep sips. She had a blanket over her shoulders. The others had left for the mission a long time ago and Kyoshiro had left Sakuya in Muramasa's care.

She had told him that Kyo knew now and that he was furious at her for what she had done.

"I'm sure he's just confused right now and don't understand what to do." he said calmly.

Sakuya just nodded.

"But when you spoke of this at first, you were sure that the dancer on the meadow was the princess, Fubuki's bride, but now you don't know anymore?"

It was a long silence.

"Back then... I had the two visions at the same time so I probably messed up and thought they were about the same person... and you saw for yourself... that dancer wasn't even human."

Muramasa nodded slowly.

"So... it's not the same person?"

Sakuya shook her head.

"I don't know."

"So, in other words... you have given Kyo a dream of something you don't understand yourself... cause you thought that it was the princess? And by this dream it would be easier for Kyo to meet the princess for the first time and he would accept his fate easier?"

Sakuya nodded. "But with this... it was all a big mistake."

Muramasa sighed and looked very tired. "It's nothing but a big confusion. All we know clearly is that he met Fubuki's bride and that he's inflicted by her."

"Yes."

"So, the dream about the dancer is still unclear."

"Yes."

Muramasa thought for a while.

"Well... I guess we have to wait it out. Patience is a value."

He sighed. "And then we have Hikari..."

Sakuya nodded. "I got a feeling that she's the key to understand all this... confusion."

"She is, but she refuse to tell. Well, as long as we can trust her I suppose we can't figure out some things..."

Sakuya turned to him. "But Muramasa... did she tell you why?"

He shook his head. "No. she just said something about a Dark secret... and a legacy that even the princess didn't know about."

**XxXxX**

Aka no Ou studied his son. Fubuki sat down at the table with a cup of tea in front of him. He hadn't touched it.

"No trace of Onime no Kyo." Aka no ou sighed. It wasn't a question.

"If I just could understand..." Fubuki muttered. "I know that it wasn't Tokito that helped him escape and it wasn't Shinrei either. I'm starting to suspect that there's more from the inside..."

"It's a big possibility, since it's so many people that arrived here." Aka no Ou said as he stroke away some dirt from his white robe. "And as you say... that Hikari knows to much."

"But she wasn't in the dungeons. She were with Shinrei."

"Yes... you're right. It leaves those who arrived here..."

"But all the princesses have been under hard watch by our own soldiers..."

"What about your fiancee?"

Fubuki gave his father a strange look. "It couldn't be her. How could she possibly help him?"

Aka no Ou got a strange smile. "Don't tell me that you've actually fallen for her? Or is it because it's _her_?"

Fubuki snorted. "Don't be ridiculous!"

The father looked at the untouched tea cup. "I suggest we keep Hishigi on watch on her. Who knows, Onime no Kyo and Muramasa may plan something about her, now when you've decided to not keep it secret anymore."

"Somehow that's already leaked out. Everyone knows that I have a bride. And since Onime no Kyo escaped, I realized that the time is short. We must hurry up the plan a little."

"I know that..."

"This way, it'll be easier in the future. We build a ground to stand on."

"What about Onime no Kyo?"

Fubuki suddenly smiled. "As I said, we build a ground. He can't stand a chance. Not against my weapon!"

He laughed, let out his satisfaction. Aka no Ou also smiled.

**xxx**

Mahiro held her breath. Her heart was pounding faster and she held her hand hard against her chest.

She hid behind a pillar in the dining hall and had followed the discussion. She didn't understand much, but she knew that they scared her.

_Somehow, Yuya-san is involved in his plan. And what about this weapon? I... I really hope you are as strong as the stories says... Onime no Kyo._

**XxXxX**

Kyo sneezed. He got a feeling that someone was talking about him.

"Got a cold?" Bon asked and smiled.

Kyo gave him a look that could kill. Bon just laughed. They stood right in the middle of a square filled with people. The square was right before a big stage to an old shrine. The veranda was arranged to be a scene. People was murmuring excited to each other. Today, Chinmei would introduce who he would chose as his wife and Fubuki would introduce his bride.

Kyo felt strange. How would he react when he saw Fubuki's bride come out on the scene and dance? His dream quickly flew past his mind. He shook his head.

_No! forget it already! Even Sakuya said it wasn't the same person. And why the hell do I care anyway?_

He had bad coincidence for growling at Sakuya earlier. He knew she meant well but he was to confused to understand his own actions. Deep inside he was sad for the upcoming ceremony. And the fact that they planned to kidnap the princess and keep her at their mansion was...

_Wake up! You couldn't have her from the beginning anyway!_

Suddenly he felt very alone. Like he had lost something.

_The only thing left for me now is to capture her and bring down the Mibu clan._

"Alright! Listen!" Kyoshiro said to Bon and Kyo.

"Right now, Sanzo, Akari and Akira is on the west side of the square, dressed like common people. Their job is to figure out the guarding system." he explained. "Sasuke, Hotaru and Tora are doing the same, but in the shadows. Mahiro is backstage and spying from the inside along with Hikari who give us valuable information. Okuni and Yukimura is doing some research, so they're probably not here. "

Kyoshiro turned to Kyo. "For you to be here maybe isn't the best idea, but Yukimura trusted your strength. You're here to spy as well and check things up. If someone were to be suspicious, me and Bon here will work as distractions, since we both know your movements and so on. As for you..."

"Act like I usually wouldn't." Kyo muttered. He already knew!

"Yeah, run away from a fight, for example!" Bon laughed.

He managed to avoid being stuck in the ground again.

"Alright! Enough! Everything's clear?!" Kyoshiro said, annoyed.

"Alright, alright!" Bon sighed and walked away.

Kyoshiro stood for a while, hesitating. He was about to ask Kyo why he was so angry with Sakuya and what happened between them. However he decided that the best was to stay quiet and complete the mission first.

"Be sure to not caught attention!" he murmured.

Kyo just gave him annoyed look as answer. The medic also disappeared in the crowd.

_Alright... what's left is to capture her._

He looked around. The people looked more excited than ever. And why did he get a feeling that this excitement were just half fake? And why did he feel excited himself?

_No way... forget the dream, it didn't mean anything anyway. And besides, there's no way a human princess can dance like that._

**XxXxX**

"Hikari, I can't do this!" Yuya's voice was filled with panic. But that was nothing compared to her body language or her shining eyes.

She was dressed in a beautiful white kimono with embroidery in all kind of colors. Her hair was floating over her back and her makeup was perfect.

"Why not? Don't worry, you look fabulous! This dance will be ultimate!" Hikari crooned happily while she walked around her friend to adjust the last of the kimono.

"It's not about me looking fabulous!" Yuya almost started to jump cause of her nervousness.

"Then what is it?"

"And why are _you_ in such a good mood? You've been like a sleeping dragon these past days!?" Yuya started to lose her temper.

"You didn't answer my question." Hikari said with forced calm as she tied a scarf around the waist. 

"Meanie!"

"Well, you didn't tell me about this man you fell in love with at first sight!"

"W-well... th-thats... um..." Yuya suddenly blushed violently.

_I can't believe that Hikari can be so dumb... isn't it pretty obvious?_

"Anyway, why can't you do this? You love dancing." the servant asked, but Yuya got a feeling that Hikari was happy that she didn't feel comfortable.

"Hikari! I'm going to dance for the people! Which means those in town! What if they recognize me? Then we both will lose our heads!"

"Actually, of us two, I'm the one that will lose her head. But I would like to see them try! They can't behead me that easily!" Hikari said happily as she hit Yuya on the back.

"How can you be so calm?!" Yuya was now close to tears.

"Easy, princess! Think about it."

"Think about what?!"

"Geez... and I thought you were the smart one of us two..." Hikari muttered. "I'm ashamed to lose against you..."

"Enough, Hikari! Tell me already!"

"Alright! Haven't you recognized the people? They're scared of Fubuki. No, rather terrified. If they would recognize you they wouldn't dare to say a word that they actually did. Cause this is the first time they see you, according to Fubuki. If they walked towards you and said 'oh, you're the one I met in town'. What would happen you think?"

Yuya was quiet for a while before answering with a murmur "He would probably behead them..."

"Exactly! And besides, right now you look great! You stick out much more right now than you did back then. And in this freaking ignoring town, I'm sure they didn't recognize you anyway!"

"You're probably right..." Yuya murmured, feeling a little better. She looked at herself in the mirror once again. Hikari was right. She really looked good, even she, herself could say that.

_I would show me like this to Kyo... _She flinched and once again blushed like crazy.

"AHA! I knew it! You're thinking of that guy again, aren't you?! So, who is it!"

"No way! I'm not telling!"

"Come on!"

"No way!"

**XxXxX**

Nozomu couldn't find any peace to rest at all. All he thought of was to reach Mibu land as quickly as possible. However, his horse unfortunately didn't have the same thinking.

He and Taihaku had left the palace without hesitation when they got Hikari's message. It had been raining and Sora had ran thorugh the gates in panic. He had delivered the message about The Gate of Black Lament.

_Yuya... Hikari, please watch over her! Protect our legacy! _He prayed.

"Worrying again, my lord?" Taihaku asked.

"Yes..."

Sora, that followed them to the Mibu land, was polishing his blade. "I hope that whenever we return to our palace, we won't find it in ruins..." he muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Taihaku asked.

"Well... we speak about Hakuta."

"Don't worry." Nozomu said. "I would put my life in Hakutas hands if I had to."

"Like you can put your daughters in his daughters." Taihaku agreed, smiling.

Sora's face almost turned blue. "Don't say that... they both give me creeps!"

Nozomu sighed. _Please, watch over her. Watch over our daughter, Safaia._

**To be continued**

Me: Sorry for late update! I got lost in the snow and-

Hikari: Yes, a lie!

Me: -Sigh-


End file.
